God of war: a new future awaits
by omegaknight14
Summary: in this story Atreus travels back to the past in ancient Greece, can he try to prevent the mistakes that his father made, create a strong bond with Calliope and Lysandra, unlock a great power that's locked inside of him, save his first family, kill Ares, become a trusted Ally and family member to Kratos and the Olympian gods. And face more bigger threats that awaits in the future.
1. chapter 1

Outside of the city of Sparta a light blue portal is shown when it disappears a young boy wearing his fur outfit appears with his bow, arrows, and small knife, the boys opens his eyes and see the city that his father Kratos used to protect, Atreus says "so this is Sparta just like father described and now it's time to know about his past life he told me that he's a spartan general and has a house somewhere outside Sparta, if I find it I can actually meet his first family I can be like their guest of honor and the good news is I can stay here in this timeline for as long as I want, ok enough fooling around it's time to begin my journey" and with that he walked off into the distance to find his father's old home.

 **At kratos's house 15 min later**

a young girl approaches Kratos as he is preparing to leave to battle with the barbarians,"father please come back safe for mother and I" Calliope says with a sad tone, "I will child I promise you, but an army can't fight without its general", and with that both Calliope and Lysandra wave goodbye. "Calliope come on let's go back inside he'll come back in a few days" Lysandra says with a smile, "of course mother" both girls walk inside the house.

 **Meanwhile on Olympus in Ares's chamber**

"just you wait Spartan as soon as the barbarians outnumber your Spartan army you will be my servant and slaughter a lot of innocents, including your wife and child" says Ares with an evil chuckle

 **A few minutes later in the city of Sparta**

Atreus was still walking in the city for a little while, trying to ask a lot of people if they where kratos lives, until he noticed a big palace on top of a hill and he asks a civilian about who was in that palace and responds "king Leonidas lives up their" "ok thank you" Atreus though for a moment 'if theirs anyone who knows where my past father will be it has to be him", Atreus enters the chamber, looks around and sees a few Spartan warriors guarding king leonidas, **(I used Gerard Butler's king Leonidas from the movie 300, I think he is a more better king Leonidas actor)** he slowly walk up to his throne, bows down and says "great king Leonidas I only come for a question about where general Kratos lives" "why do you want to know young one, are you some sort of messenger or just a traveler and you should choose your next words carefully for who you face boy " "why yes brave king I am a traveler and I think it would be nice to meet your mighty general for the first time" Atreus says showing a little bit nervousness in his voice, "why didn't you say that to begin with boy", king Leonidas chuckles and says "his house is just over there outside of Sparta you just have to follow the path" "thank you good king" "and boy one more thing, what is your name and your profession" "my name is Atreus and I am a hunter" Atreus says with a smile "thank you for helping me out my king" "and i have your great thanks Atreus " and with that both Atreus and Leonidas shake hands and say goodbye, when Atreus left a Spartan says to his king "my lord didn't our general leave go fight the barbarians a while ago" "oh yes your right well kratos will probably come back with a great victory like always"

 **20 minutes later at kratos's house almost night time**

Calliope and Lysandra are having a nice dinner and then they hear a voice that belonged to a young boy, both of them walked to the door with surprised looks on their faces, "hello sorry to bother you my name is Atreus and I wanted to know if this is general kratos's home"? "mother I believe we have a wonderful guest" "indeed Calliope come sit with us Atreus" both girls and the boy enter the house "ah thank you both and do you happen to know where kratos is I would like to meet him" Atreus says and Lysandra responds "actually he went to go fight the barbarians with his spartan army" Atreus responds "oh i see well do you need anything you want me to help you with? as soon as he questioned Calliope respons with her usual pretty smile "you could have dinner with us if you like" Atreus says with a smile "that would be fine with me and I can wait until your father gets back", Lysandra and Calliope opened up chair for their guest of honor, and Atreus is just happy about meeting his half-sister and stepmother for the first time while putting his bow and arrows down.

 **2 min later on the barbarian and spartan battle field**

a tall man in his general armor says to his spartan army "brothers of Sparta on this day we will spill alot of barbarian blood and will bring forth the name of our beloved city Sparta now CHARGE !

the battle lasted near hours, the barbarians were slaughter many Spartans the king of the barbarians was about to kill the Spartan general until he called his name. "ARES DESTROY MY ENEMIES AND MY LIFE IS YOURS!"

the skies split apart and the god of war stepped through, descending from Olympus Ares would turn Kratos into the perfect Warrior his servant on earth, only a simple pledge of loyalty was required,

"My life is yours Ares from this day I shall carry forth your will" and his fate was sealed. bringing forth the power of the God of War, Ares slaughtered all the Kratos's enemies by burning them.

Aries servants brought forth the blades of chaos forged in the foulest depths of Hades, once attached the chains remained so, chained and seared to the flesh on kratos's arms and a permanent reminder of what Kratos had done to save himself, in return ultimate power.

kratos killed the barbarian king with the blades of chaos. It would be a cost to

high even for kratos to pay.


	2. chapter 2

**Welcome back**

the sun was rising through the window in Calliopes room, Atreus was waking up and sees Calliope across from him and was still sleeping on the other bed that Laysandra put for him.

Atreus was slightly getting used to waking up here in Calliopes room after a day they met, yesterday when he traveled back to this timeline he would always think about wake up next to his father after his mother passed away.

The boy still grieved over the loss of his mother before and after he and Kratos scattered her Ashes to the highest peak in all nine realms. Atreus was a special child unlike any other, Calliope would be also the same.

Atreus's flashback after him, Lysandra and Calliope finish eating dinner last night. They were a bit curious to know why Kratos never came back home but they decided to change the subject because they wanted to know why Atreus came here to Greece.

"Atreus do you have a place to stay?"- Calliope

" no I don't have a place to stay but I will tell you the truth to why I'm here soon Calliope" - Atreus

" ok well I can ask mother to get a spar bed to put in my room if that is ok with you? " - Calliope

" that would be fine with me and I can wait until your father gets back from the battle, i can't wait to see him" - Atreus

" father is the greatest person you'll ever meet, he works hard to protect me and my mother, he saved my life when I was born in the city of Sparta" - Calliope

" really how did he save you?" - Atreus

" ok well I suffered from a horrible skin disease that was set out by Ares the god of war until father found a cure and saved me and if it hadn't been for father I would have died " - Calliope says while a tear strolls down her cheek

Atreus slowly walks up to her and gives her a hug and Calliope didn't resist she embrace it with campassion

" I am so sorry to hear that, and i swear that i will do what ever i can with all my strength to keep you and your mother safe no matter what happens" - Atreus says with a smile and Calliope slightly blushes

"thank you Atreus it means alot to me" - Calliope says while wiping her tear away

" well it seems that my daughter has already found love" - Lysandra teases her with a giggle

"mother was that really necessary? i just met him" - Calliope says in embarrassment and blushes again

"I'm just joking Calliope" - Lysandra says while chuckle

'ok i should tell them the truth tomorrow or in a few days before things get more weird' - Atreus thinks to himself

"well we should get some rest im sure you must be tired too Calliope"- Atreus says

"yes thank you Atreus "- Calliope says in agreement

both Calliope and Lysandra help set up a bed for Atreus

" thank you Atreus for being a wonderful guest " - Lysandra says

" thank you Lysandra for earning my trust" - Atreus says with a smile

Atreus enters Calliope's room and stairs in amazement as he thinks to himself. 'Her room is really nice. I can also see why Greece was a beautiful place. Father was a strong, and proud warrior like always. Don't worry father, I promise that I will protect Calliope and Lysandra until the end of time.'

"well Goodnight Calliope I'll see you in the morning " - Atreus says

"Goodnight Atreus" Calliope says with a smile

FLASHBACK ENDS

Atreus is really happy to have met such a wonderful nice young girl that turns out to be his half-sister, the boy had never met anyone as amazing as her, he approaches her while watching her sleep peacefully, he kneels down and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek, then walks outside to get some sunlight.

Ever since the boy's mother passed away, his father was the only family he ever had left. Norse Kratos told him that he wanted to be better than him and that is what Atreus will do, he will keep fighting no matter what it takes to protect his past family from the wrath of Ares. Atreus has already met his father's past family for a day, but it will be a tough challenge to save them but he never gave up on a challenge like fighting Giant Trolls, Revenants, Draugrs, even Baldr, the god who feels no pain.

A few seconds later a marked warrior with the blades of chaos on his back is approaching the house, then he saw Atreus. he was confused because he'd never met this boy before. he starts think that he could be a friend of Calliope's but she never mentioned this boy before in her whole life, then began to think that he's just a stranger who is trespassing on his private property.

"what treachery is this who are you" the marked warrior said in confusion

'oh boy, this will not end well." - Atreus thinks to himself and surprised that he now stares at his father from the past in ancient Greece.

"ANSWER ME, BOY! HOW ARE YOU!" - Kratos says with an angry threat. Atreus does not even say a single word, the young archer was more used to speaking to his father from the future timeline or his mother, but this is more different. He would not believe that his younger self, the second god of war would actually bring about the destruction of Mount Olympus, even kill the entire Greek Pantheon. His father even mentioned something about his younger self was the type you would not want to get angry or frustrated. Past Kratos kind of reminded him a little bit of his future father but it was only the outfits that was a big difference. History always has a way of complicating things.


	3. chapter 3

**BE A WARRIOR**

"Kratos don't worry he just a friend"- Lysandra says while walking out the front door

"and you think i am fine with it" - Kratos says with a little bit of anger in his voice then says " for the last time boy who are you?"

"my name Atreus and I'm a hunter" - Atreus answers and thinks to himself

'I shouldn't tell him the truth to why I'm here right now he probably wont believe me but in time i will tell everyone' - then Atreus began to notice something he sees the blades of chaos hanging from his back and his scars on his wrist

"um if i may ask what happened to you with the battle of the barbarians?" - Atreus questioned the demigod

"yes I would like to know as well"- Lysandra agreed with the boy

kratos sighed and siad - "we were outnumbered, all of the Spartans have been slaughtered, right before when I was about die at hands of the barbarian king I called his name Ares, he killed all the barbarians, put these blades chains on my wrists, seared it to the flesh as a reminder, and now I have to do his will."

"and will is that?" - Atreus responded

"the will to murder innocent people boy"- Kratos says

"that's insane you would never do something like that "- Calliope says with a bit of sadness in her voice while walking out the front door too going to next to Atreus

"i am really sorry Calliope, but i have to do this Ares threatened to kill both of you if i don't do his task and i need to go tonight it's only way that i can protect you both" - Said Kratos

before anybody could says anything else Atreus began to remember something that his father from his timeline told him

 **" remember boy the timeline that you go to will give you the knowledge that you seek to know everything about me and when things begin to change it won't affect this timeline you will be going to a different one ok, now the only thing i will do after i become Ares's servant is that i will kill alot people in his will , layer in the night when i go to a place that is called the temple of Athena, my family will be there and i will not know, so you need to find a way on your own to try to save Calliope your half-sister and Lysandra your stepmother before they die at my own hand so that way Ares's plan fails that way i won't become the ghost of sparta,so that way I try to break my bond with the god of war and go find find Pandora's Box on the back of cronos while you stay to protect Calliope and Lysandra so i won't also bring the destruction of mount olympus like i did many years age, now once you arrive there you will try to find my house somewhere in outside of Sparta, do you think you can handle all that?" -** Norse Kratos says asking his son to make sure he has all the information that he needs to restore peace with the Olympian gods

 **"yes father i won't let you down i promise" -** Atreus responds with a smile

 **"alright then now go boy, your journey begins" -** Norse Kratos says with a smile that he knows that his son won't let him down

 **"right" -** Atreus says with a smile

 **And with Atreus began to use the power of the sisters of fate that his father gave him and disappears in a blue light** **As soon as the memory ends Atreus began to speak first**

"he should do what he needs to do to protect you i would do you the same thing if i were him" - Atreus says then begans to think of ideas that he can use to keep a close watchful eye on Calliope and Lysandra to keep them safe if he has any hope of them dying by Greek Kratos's hand

"the boy is right i have to go, Ares will be watching my every move" - Kratos says while he began to leave but a voice stops him

"father please do not leave us again" - Calliope says while a tear strolls down her cheek then runs to hug Kratos's hip but as soon as she stops, kratos leaves without saying a word

"Calliope he has to do this, he doesn't have a choice" Atreus says, walking to Calliope to comfort her, Lysandra walks over to the children and put her hands on Calliopes shoulders

"Atreus is right Calliope we should go back inside" - Lysandra says

"AAAAH" - Atreus grunts in pain from his head, but he was actually faking but the two girls believed it was real

"Atreus what's wrong" Calliope says while getting Atreus back on his feet

"I just had a vision that tonight where both of you are in the temple of Athena, you both died by kratos hand but it was a plot that was set up by Ares i wasn't there to help save you, i have a bad feeling about this but it felt so real it has be true" - Atreus says trying to get the girls to believe him

"are you certain?" - Lysandra asked the boy while Calliope showed a hint of fear in her eyes like she believed him

"yes I'm certain of it, does kratos keep a weapon stash in your house" - Atreus says with an idea so incredible that he could think of

"yes he does it's in our room? why do you ask" - Lysandra ask with curiosity 'where is he going with this, does he even know how to use a sword' she wondered

"because i want to train Calliope to be warrior so she can be able to protect herself and me on the other hand so we can prevent my vision from ever happening" - Atreus says

"that's a wonderful idea , what do you think mother it has to work" - Calliope says while agreeingwith Atreus's plan

Lysandra thought to herself for a moment

'this is madness my own husband kratos

killing us by mistake, but if they do train together they could prevent tonight'

after Lysandra began to speak

"if Atreus speaks the truth if it means the protection for me and my daughter, it has to work it's our only option"- Lysandra agreed with Atreus's plan

"ok then Calliope let's begin our training"- Atreus says with pride

both children got a shield and a sword, throwing amazing attacks and blocks, getting better and stronger by the minute, they were both as skilled as Achilles ( **from the movie** TROY), faster, agile as

Themistocles and Leonidas **(from the movies 300 and 300 rise of an Empire).** Atreus is wearing his usual fur outfit

and Calliope is wearing a special armor that fits in her size with a spartan helmet while Atreus also tells them about his electrokinesis ability that he can do with his arrows.

'this has to work it has too i can't let father down and the one in this timeline also' - Atreus thinks to himself


	4. chapter 4

**THE SOFT TURNING INTO THE STRONG**

At kratos's house outside at the gardens

the two young warriors are developing a strong bond as half brother and sister, a new road awaits for them in the future of ancient Greece, as Lysandra watched with a smile on her face as the two children are practicing how to use a sword, and shield

"HAAAA" - both Atreus and Calliope yell clashing their swords and blocking eachothers attacks with their own shields

"your not too bad yourself Calliope" - Atreus says commenting on how good his half-sister is while getting ready to prepare for her next attack

"and the same to you too Atreus" - Calliope replies with a smile and trying to think of a way to hit Atreus with her sword but he was more faster then her

They were amazing when they started a few hours ago, kratos would have also wanted Calliope to be the warrior next in line after him

the next attack was from Atreus, bringing out his fast moves with his sword to try to take down Calliope but she was more flexible then him, she was outstanding when it comes to her dodging the enemy's attacks

"I think ill be more faster without a shield, lets see if you can handle my true speed"- Atreus says with glory putting his shield down

"ah i see now, trying to have the upper hand but i won't go down that easy, and as Spartan warriors say they never retreat and surrender, they die with honor" - Calliope respons with a smile, and excepts his challenge

the young archer charged her,Calliope swung her sword, he slid on the ground with his side dodging her attack, before she could turn around to see him, Atreus kicked her right knee from behind to make loose her balance then she balanced herself with one knee on the ground, before Atreus could attack her from behind with his sword, Calliope did a front barrel roll and Atreus missed, when Calliope tuned around to see her enemy she threw her sword at Atreus, he quickly moved to his right avoiding the blade, before he could see what was in front of him was a girl rushing and getting close to him but it was to late, Calliope used her shield to hit Atreus in the face to knock him off balance and making him fall to the ground.

(Atreus grunted in pain)

Before he could he could get back up, Calliope grabbed her sword and put it on Atreus's neck

"looks like i am better warrior then you are Atreus" - Calliope says with pride and a smile

"are you sure about that Calliope" - Atreus says with a smirk

Calliope had a confused look on her face until she look down on and saw a small blade that Atreus was pointing at her stomach and it was his mother's knife

She smiled at him and said "well played" and knew that he would always be faster then her.

"remember Calliope when the enemy is taken to the ground you must make sure to finish him off quickly before he has the advantage" - Atreus says giving her advice to be sure the next time not let her guard down

and with that they both put their weapons down and she helped Atreus get up and the boy says " but i will say that was an amazing takedown"

"thanks Atreus for helping me train and you are a great warrior when it comes to you having amazing skills with a sword" - Calliope says commenting on her half-brothers skills

"alright I think that will be enough training for today you two now we should get some dear or wild boar to eat you must be starving" - said Lysandra

Both Atreus and Calliopes stomach grumble at the same time, and did a slight laugh

"ok then leave the hunting to me I should be back in a few minutes" - Atreus says while getting his bow and arrows, taking off to find an animal that he can track

About like 15 minutes later he came back with wild boar

he noticed that Calliope and Lysandra weren't outside waiting for him, Atreus walked into the house to see if they were there but they were no where to be seen

"where are they?"- Atreus says with a worried look on his face

the boy went outside again to do some detective work, he spotted something very unusual he saw a small dry blood on the ground and a broken shield piece, when he lifted up the broken shield piece and a saw small patch of flaming orenge hair and said

"oh no he took them didn't he, Ares you will die by my hand, i have to go to king leonidas he might know where the temple of Athena is" - Atreus says while grabbing his sword, shield, bow, and arrows, and with that he ran as fast as he could, the speed of hermes was within him and the blue skies were beginning to turn into darkness

As soon as he reached king Leonidas palace and entered the front door and said to the king of sparta

"Leonidas where is the temple of Athena I have to get there fast" - Atreus says with a rush in his voice to get the conversation over with

"Atreus, calm yourself what happened?" - Leonidas said trying to calm down to boy

"Ares the god of war has kidnapped Calliope and Lysandra, he told me that he took them to the temple of Athena, I need to know where it is"- Atreus says giving the information to king leonidas about what happened a few minutes ago

"alright then but i don't know where the temple of Athena is but i do know it's city of Athens you just have to go north and try to reach the city" - Leonidas says giving the directions based on where he needs to go

"thank you Leonidas" "good luck boy" and with that Atreus ran as fast as he could, thanks to his super human stamina he's able to run at long distances without showing any signs of fatigue

 **A FEW SECONDS LATER A MARKED WARRIOR APPROACHES THE TEMPLE OF ATHENA WITH A COUPLE OF SOLDIERS WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING HIM THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE DAY AND SAYS**

"THEY BUILT THIS TEMPLE TO OFFER PRAYERS TO ATHENA, THIS ENTIRE VILLAGE STANDS AS IN A FRONT TO LORD ARES, BURN THIS VILLAGE BURN IT TO THE GROUND"


	5. chapter 5

**APOLOGIZING AND A BIG PROBLEM**

INSIDE THE TEMPLE OF ATHENA

"Mother what's happening outside, the people, the fires" a petrified young girl says with her battle uniform still on

"shh, stay close Calliope" Lysandra says trying to calm down Calliope

"mother im scared, are they coming to get us" - Calliope says with fear

"your father will protect us and Atreus"

\- Lysandra says

Meanwhile a boy archer reaches the temple of Athena but outside the small temples, and sees alot of people being murdered but what really caught his attention was his greek father about to enter the biggest temple but was stopped by the village oracle and said to not go inside but the spartan general ignored her, push aside and kicked the door open

"NO"- Atreus yell while running as fast as he could to stop his father but as the marked warrior began to kill people he could see he never knew that his wife and child were in their, still unaware of his actions kratos was about to kill his two final victims while Calliope and Lysandra prepared for the worst

But this scene would change everything

Atreus deflected kratos's attack with his shield and after he lost his balance, Atreus used his shield to hit Kratos in the face to knock him out for a little while

Atreus began to turn around to see if his greek family was ok and not injured from his almost deadly attack

"Calliope, Lysandra are you both ok"- Atreus says and without hesitation both Calliope and Lysandra give him a strong hug for saving their lives

"Atreus thank you so much for saving us from father " Calliope says with a soft cry of joy

"yes Atreus thank you" - Lysandra says and Atreus doesn't say anything embraces it with campassion about saving his other family and another reason is that he can't breath to both of the girls strong hug that they're giving him

Atreus began to turn blue and says " I-- need -- air" and both girls let him go to get some air literally

"oh oops, um sorry about that" - Calliope says with a giggle

Atreus begins to cough like three times and says " it's alright, think nothing of it, we just got lucky in time."

"that was extremely brave of you to do something that incredible" - Lysandra says then looks at kratos's unconscious body "my beloved why would you do something like this, why?" Lysandra says with a confused look on her face until Atreus began to speak

"Lysandra it was never his intention, remember it was Ares plot in the first place not Kratos" Atreus says defending Kratos that it was never his fault

"he's right mother, we need to get him back to sparta quickly before Ares realizes that his plan failed" - Calliope respons in agreement, and having a lot of trust in Atreus

"alright then come on let's go back to sparta quickly" - Lysandra says

all three of them were about to pick up the unconscious general but he regained consciousness and they slowly backed up

"what happened, what are you both doing here why aren't you in Sparta?" - Kratos says with a confused look on his face until he noticed Atreus next to Calliope, he was the same boy that he saw in the morning, was the one who knocked him out and says in anger

"WHY YOU LITTLE, HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME THE MIGHTY SPARTAN GENERAL " - Kratos is mad with fury, he was about to charge at him until he was stopped by Lysandra

"Kratos please don't hurt him, he was the one who saved us from you, Ares captured Calliope and myself back at our home, brought us here, and if it hadn't been for Atreus we would have died by your own hand"- Lysandra says telling him what happened when he left this morning

"I am so sorry my love, can you both ever forgive me" Kratos says, apologizing to his wife and Calliope

"we forgive you father just please don't ever leave us again" - Calliope says with sadness in her eyes and then she hugs her father and they both have a wonderful moment as daughter and father and Atreus just smiles at this scene

"thank you Atreus, well aside from knocking me out i will put that behind but don't ever let it happen again do i make myself clear boy" - Atreus was surprised and a little scared at the same time, that was the first time his father/past kratos has ever said to him

"y-yes sir" - Atreus says with a little bit of nervousness in his voice

"now let's go home, Ares if your hearing me this servitude is over" - and with that all four mortals leave the temple of Athena but something in the sky caught their attention, something falling towards them but at least 40 feet away from them, when it hits the ground creating a powerful shock wave and reveals an angry god, it was the god of war himself in his normal size, not in his humongous size **like not the size he was when Kratos fought him at the end in god of war 1, he was the size when Ares took deimos in ghost of sparta)**

"SPARTAN YOU HAVE MADE A POOR CHOICE AND NOW I HAVE TO KILL YOUR FAMILY" - Ares says with a loud voice and pulls out his flaming swords

"if you want to get to them Ares you will go through me and kratos first" - Atreus says with a yell pulling out his sword getting prepared to fight the god of war

"we will stand and fight you together" - Calliope says while getting her sword but Atreus stops her

"no Calliope you are not ready yet"

" yes child he's right, go with Lysandra and get back to sparta quickly" - Kratos says agreeing with Atreus while pulling out his blades of chaos

"yes father, mother come on"- Calliope replies while her and her mother are escaping the battlefield heading back to sparta to king leonidas's palace to worn him about what happened

"looks like that leaves us boy, are you ready, if you are then just begin without hesitation" - Kratos says getting ready for battle

"yes sir" - Atreus says with smile and reminds him of how he used to fight fire trolls with Norse Kratos

WITH NO QUESTION ASKED, THE TWO HALF DEMIGODS CHARGE THE GOD OF WAR, AND THE GOD OF WAR DOES THE SAME

"HAAAA" the three warriors shout

GOING INTO A BATTLE LIKE NOTHING YOU HAVE EVEVER SEEN BEFORE AND THE FIRST BATTLE BEGINS

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. chapter 6

**THE FIRST BATTLE**

Atreus was running to the god of war, then jumped to give him a strong punch in the face but Ares grabbed his fist and threw him across the battle field with a strong throw to send his body on another small temple, his body hit the large door, destroyed it, it really injured his body and became unconscious

"you think your are a match for the god of war" - Ares said insulting the young archer and walked toward his next opponent

"DAMN YOU ARES" - Kratos said with fury unleashing the power of the blades of chaos, hit was able to hit Ares with perfect strikes

(ARES GRUNTS IN PAIN)

he had a few scars on his stomach, hands, legs, but he wouldn't go down that easy

"it seems that I've underestimated you spartan" Ares said with a little smirk on his face and says

"BUT YOU'VE ALREADY LOST THIS BATTLE" - Ares said with anger, puts his sword down, rushes the spartan general moving so fast that no one could see where he went, punching the spartan general with powerful strikes

(Kratos grunting in pain and coughing out blood, had more injures on his body, until Ares did something that would make defenseless, removing the blades of chaos from his arms)

"AAAAAH" - Kratos scream in agony with pain that he endured before while Ares stands in front of him

"I told you that you would loose this battle and now that this is over, i will go after your family next, and then I'm going to kill --"Ares grunts in pain, he was hit by powerful arrow that also shocked him, looks back, Kratos also looks to see what also happen and sees Atreus

"you will not go near them ever again" -an badly injured Atreus says while getting ready to pull out another arrow until he was hit in the stomach with a strong punch

(Atreus screams in pain and coughing out blood, Ares chuckles with evil in his voice, picks him up by his hair and says

"you dare hit the god of war you little brat, I should kill you first - Ares says while slamming the boy to the ground, creating a huge crater, then hits the boys in the face, he continues to do so, **(making this scene just like thor ragnarok)** until Atreus starts to see his future father multiple times while being hit, and then somehow Atreus starts to show blue electricity around his body, Ares stops, stairs in with a confused look on his face, Atreus gets back up to his feet, walking out the crater, and talks with a shout

"THIS ENDS NOW ARES, YOUR RAIN OF TERROR IS OVER" -Atreus yell in anger, and prepares to fight Ares again

Ares laughs and says

"if you think you can defeat me in that transformation then your more naive then ever"

 **(made Atreus just like the flash the one from CW)** he starts to show a fist, in moments later he moves a quickly in a flash of light, heading for his stomach, everything is in slow motion for a moment, hitting the god of war in a great pain, then everything turns normal, Ares coughing out blood, stairs at Atreus at the same spot where he was before, recovers from that punch and says

"but how, you are just a mortal, how can you attain such incredible power" Ares beings to back away, but he stops himself and thinks 'what is this, I'm the god of war I can't be scared of a child'

"submit Ares you've already lost"- Atreus says while getting ready for his next attack

"I'M THE GOD OF WAR" - Ares charges him with his sword, before he was about to hit Atreus, the boy moves out the way with ease, everything goes in slow motion again, Atreus is moving at a normal rate, then he slices the god of war with his sword with extremely fast strikes in his stomach, face , and back

the boy begins to run far away from the temples and runs back with amazing speed amd strikes Ares's face with a powerful punch, sending the god of war flying and crashing into other temples, destroying the buildings, as soon as Ares gets back up, showing a lot of fear in his face, and says

"What are you?" - Ares said with a shock knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against him

"I am Atreus the god of speed" - Atreus says with glory, then says "now go back to mount olympus and never come back"

Ares growls in anger then said

"this battle is not over yet boy, you will die the next time that you ever make a fool out of the god of war" and with that Ares teleports back to Olympus to heal up

A great victory was won today but next battle will come next time and they will be ready, Kratos walks to Atreus soon enough his power faded away

"how did you do that, what was that incredible power?" - Kratos says with a confused look on his face

"I'm not sure what that was? but it did help us survive, and I not sure if i can use it for a while, it could be temporary" - Atreus says while breathing in and out

"well we won here today boy, but this battle isn't even close to over, come on let's head back to Sparta" - Kratos says while getting Atreus back to Sparta,their journey took awhile but they made it back in one piece

they enter the palace of king Leonidas and two girls came running at them, hugging them that they were alright and safe from Ares's clutches

"Kratos, thank the gods that you're alright" - Lysandra says with tears in her eyes

"it's alright my love I'm safe now thanks to Atreus" - Kratos says of what Atreus had done for him, he saved his family, and now he saved him from Ares with his new found power

"thank you so much Atreus, you saved my father from that demon" - Calliope says while trying to hold back her tears but she couldn't she gave Atreus a hug for what he had done, he was a brave and strong boy

"your welcome Calliope, i told you i would do everything in my power to keep you and your family safe" - Atreus says with a smile

"well I must say, you must have fought Ares with a lot power, we should get you something to eat, to keep that strength up of yours, this calls for a celebration" - Leonidas says while giving Atreus a party in his honor and for his bravery

"thank you good king" - Atreus says with a smile then think to himself 'i need to think of a way to tap into the power again but in the meantime I'll worry about that later on'

 **THE PARTY CONTINUE THUS FAR MEANWHILE ON MOUNT OLYMPUS AN ANGER GOD IS GOING BESERK, DESTROYING EVERYTHING IN HIS CHAMBER**

"HOW COULD THIS YOUNG CHILD MAKE A FOOL OUT OF THE GOD OF WAR, NO ONE STOPS ME AND GETS AWAY IT, THIS BOY WILL DIE BEFORE HE BECOMES A BIGGER THREAT TO ME" - Ares stops yelling and pauses for a moment and then says "but to destroy him, a need to break him in his heart first" - Ares says while doing an evil chuckle


	7. chapter 7

**TRYING TO UNLOCK YOUR FULL POTENTIAL**

 **At kratos's house**

Morning was on the horizon, in Calliopes room, Atreus was woken up by a beautiful Melody, Calliope was playing her flute composing the first song she ever made

"wow Calliope that's an impressive song" - Atreus says with a yawn commenting her song then smiles at her

"thank you Atreus"- Calliope says with a smile on her face as well

"well we should get up and have some breakfast, need to keep our strength for a next attack if there will ever be another one" - Atreus says while getting up and putting on his fur uniform and Calliope did the same with her battle uniform

Breakfast went well for the children, then they headed outside to train for a while, clashing their swords again, blocking eachothers attacks with their own shields, then after for a moment Atreus stops and began to remember what happened yesterday night

 **Ares hitting Atreus hit the head multiple times and then showing his new found power he used the defeat the** **god of war**

 **then the memory fades**

"Calliope I need you to do something for me" - Atreus says, like in a way of saying that if he should go with this or not

"sure Atreus, whatever you need i can help you with it" - Calliope says with a smile

"are you sure i don't think your going to like it? " - Atreus says with a nervous tone

"i can be anything, you trust me I'll handle it" - Calliope says

"well ok then, i need you to hit me in the head and body as many times as you need to, and i will not carry anything to defend myself because i need to know how to unlock the power that i used against Ares" - Atreus says with a little bit of confidence

"you want me to hurt you so you can tap into this great power that only worked temporarily but don't know if I can do that to you, trust me i would never do something like that my friend" - Calliope says not liking the idea that Atreus had

"then i will do it" - Kratos says coming out the front door wearing his Spartan general armor once again

"Kratos have you gone mad, you just came back alive yesterday night from the battle with Ares, and now you want to hurt the one warrior who saved you life?" - Lysandra says not also liking the idea

"the boy doesn't know his own limits, if can learn how to control it, we might have a chance of winning against Ares, and I won't just by and let something happen, we need to do this in order to protect you and Calliope" - Kratos agreeing with Atreus plan

"Kratos is right, I need to know how to use this new power that's locked inside of me waiting be unleashed"- Atreus says

"this is madness, and I don't want to see my best friend injured by my father" - Calliope objects to this, Atreus walks towards Calliope and puts a hand on her shoulder

"i have to Calliope, if i don't do this who will protect you from Ares, their will be no one in the world who could stop him, but i have the power inside of me to end his life" - Atreus says with pride, Calliopes hugs Atreus, tells him good luck, walks to her mother, and then the two warrior prepare for the battle they are about to start

Atreus pulls out his sword and Kratos does the same, Atreus charges him, swinging his sword but Kratos dodges his attack and hits the boy in the chest

 **(Atreus grunts in pain but continues to do battle with Kratos)**

He tried again but he was slammed into the ground, Kratos hitting the boy in the head multiple times and then it happened again, the blue lightning came back surrounding his body, Kratos took a few steps back and the family watch in amazement on what the boy can do

Atreus moves to Kratos in the blink of an eye, and the marked warrior quickly steps back in shock then moved to Calliope and Lysandra, it scared them a little bit, then after a few minutes later it faded away, Atreus stared at his own body to see that his power had gone

"that was impressive, very impressive" - Calliope says commenting on his special ability and Lysandra nodded in agreement

" I must say boy that is incredible power, you should be called the god of speed" - Kratos says

"thank you Kratos" - Atreus responds and says "I'll learn how to control it the next time"

"what should we do now, more training perhaps god of speed" - Calliope says with a giggle and Atreus does the same

"then let's what you're made of goddess of melodies" - Atreus says with a smile

the two young demigods continued their training once again while Lysandra and Kratos walked back into the house to have a talk

"Kratos do you think that Atreus is somewhat special to us, like is he more then just a mortal?" Lysandra says in confusion

"I wish i knew Lysandra but in the meantime we will ask him why he's here and where he came from, but the one thing that I ask myself is that why the boy has a scar on his face that looks exactly like my tattoo mark, it looks similar to Deimos's mark" - Kratos says with a concerned look on his face

"maybe he was born with it but we will find out soon enough" - Lysandra says

"i suppose we will" - Kratos says in agreement and says "come on let's go back outside,we will head to king leonidas palace later on"

then they headed back outside to see the two young ones train, getting better, they need to be ready to fight Ares and put in end to this no matter how many sacrifices are made

 **Meanwhile upon mount olympus in the pantheon where all the gods have a meeting, it also had a reflection pool, and it reveals an image of Atreus the mortal who almost killed the god of war with his tremendous speed**

"the mortal that defeated Ares is with Kratos and his family, he is otherwise known as Atreus, what do you my fellow gods think we should do?" - the king of olympus says loud with a confused look on his face

"I think we should invite the boy, kratos and his family to seek an audience with us" - Athena suggested

"yes i think we should because i want make that boy suffer for what he did to me" - Ares says in anger

"you will your fight with him again in a few days my son" - Zeus says

 **Then the pool reveals an image of Atreus and Calliope training together**

hmm maybe I should fight both of them to really make Kratos suffer for ever turning his back on me" - Ares says with a chuckle

"the boy is clearly a skilled warrior" - Hades says with a slight laugh

" if he wins the battle against Ares i will give him the power of a god and kratos as well" - Athena says but Ares declines of her idea

"you will give him nothing Athena he will die and that is final" - Ares said with anger in his voice then leaves to go back in his chamber

" leave him be, send word to Kratos that all of them will meet us in 2 days from now Athena" - Zeus says to his daughter

"of course father" - Athena says leaving the pantheon it go send the massage to Kratos


	8. chapter 8

**THE WELCOME INVITATION**

The next day

AT THE TEMPLE OF THE GODS (the temple place from Wrath of the titans)

Kratos was walking to the statue of Zeus until Athena appeared in front of him

"Athena what brings you here to this place?" - Kratos asks in confusion

"Kratos tomorrow the gods demand your presence, Zeus wants the boy and your child to fight the god of war to the death" - the goddess of wisdom says but Kratos would not let that happen

"no Athena, only the boy is capable of fighting him and i do not want my daughter to get involved, Atreus just needs more time to gain control of his power" - Kratos says

"I know Kratos but Ares to told me that if Calliope does not join Atreus in his battle, he would kill her, and your wife"- Athena says

Kratos sighed and said "very well then Athena, go back to Olympus and leave me be for today, take this message to the god of war that he has made the biggest mistake of his life, the young warriors will win tomorrow with honor"

With that Athena went back to Olympus to deliver the message to Lord Zeus that Kratos and his family will be coming tomorrow

Kratos went back home the next day at morning time to take the news to the family about what's going to happen later on

"this is madness my beloved, our own daughter fighting the god of war, we can't go to Olympus" - Lysandra says objecting to this

"I see no other way around it Lysandra, if we don't go Ares will kill you and Calliope, but I can't stop him, Atreus has the power to end his life once and for all" - Kratos says

"he's right mother, this is the only way we can all be safe from Ares's wrath" - Calliope says trying to comfort Lysandra

"I agree with you Calliope, we can't just stand around here waiting all day, we have to do something about this, Ares wants his wish then we give it to him we put in end to his pathetic life one way or the other" - Atreus says putting on his bow, arrows, and sword while getting ready for his battle with Ares again and Calliope does the same, putting on her battle armor, getting her sword and shield

"the children have a piont Lysandra, you must consider this, it's the only choice we have, they will be ready" - Kratos says while giving a soft hug to Lysandra, she looks up at him and says softly "I suppose you are right my beloved"

Later they all head to the temple of the gods, Athena appeared in front of them, the two mortal girls bowed to the goddess and Atreus also bowed to her by kneeling

"Athena I believe we should head to Olympus at once"- Kratos says

"of course Kratos"- Athena says while activating to gateway to the home of the gods, everyone appeared on mount Olympus, then they made their way to the gladiator battle arena, and all of the gods were there on their seats to witness the battle that is to come

"as we are all ready to prepare the battle that will now start, and I should be so kind to welcome my son Kratos the general of Sparta to the great kingdom that is known as Mount Olympus " - Zeus says with a loud voice, all of the gods applause, and Kratos says to himself in a whisper 'my father?'

"now on this day, these two young amazing warriors are to be tested, to achieve a great victory, they must defeat the god of war" - Zeus says, pionts to the gate that is opening and reveals Ares walking out the gate

"what do you say children, are you ready to perish with honor" - Ares said with a laugh

"and what do we get if we win great king?" - Atreus questioned

Zeus speaks in a loud voice "you will all become gods like all of us"

Calliope and Atreus looked at eachother and both said at the same time "we accept your challenge lord Zeus"

Both of them get ready for the battle that's about to start, after getting ready Kratos and Lysandra walk to the kids

"Calliope no matter what happens, just know that we will always love and remember you" - Lysandra says while tears are strolling down her cheek

"it's alright mother, we will both win for you and nothing bad will ever happen again, I promise you" - Calliope says giving her mother and father one last hug, kratos walks over to Atreus, kneels, and put a hand on his shoulder

"boy you have been a trusted Ally to me and my family, you are a great warrior from the day you fought Ares the first time and here you are fighting him again, win this battle for us, and I'm proud to call you my son perhaps" - Kratos says, giving Atreus the heads up that he needs to win this

"thank you Kratos, I will win for all of us, and I find it hard to believe that this will be a great story that will be told for a thousand more years or will just be another myth" - Atreus says with pride and a chuckle

once that was done Kratos and Lysandra walked up to the seats away from the battlefield to sit next to Athena and Poseidon, Atreus and Calliope put on their spartan helmets ( **the spartan helmets from 300)** they were on one side and Ares was on the other side, all three warriors pulling out their swords, "this is it Calliope the moment we've been training for" "I agree with you Atreus, lets finish this once and for all"

"you both have no idea what a true monster looks like"- Ares says then unexpectedly his grunts in pain, and everyone sees Ares releases these sword blades that are coming out his back **(that weird scene what he does in god of war 1 at the final boss fight)** Kratos and Lysandra gasp in surprise and Calliope and Atreus did as well

"very well then, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN" -Zeus announces

 **To be continued**


	9. chapter 9

**THIS ENDS NOW ARES**

Everyone remains silent for the battle

Atreus and Calliope both charge Ares with speed while getting their shields out, the god of war used his back blades to strike the young demigods but they block his attack with the shields, the war god slammed his fists into the ground creating a huge shock wave, it send the young warriors flying into the air, they landed on thier back really hard but that wouldn't stop them, they get back up on their feet, Calliope threw her sword at Ares but he dodges it, Atreus snuck up behind him, using his sword to stab him in the back of his left leg, he losses his balance, on his knees, Atreus tried to slice the war gods head off but Ares quickly turned around, did an uppercut to the boy to send him flying, his body hits the wall, destroying it almost completely and fell unconscious.

"Atreus" - Calliope cried out to him still at the same spot where she was when she threw her sword but their was no response to his voice, he was out cold, she saw that her sword was behind Ares's body, she hesitated for a moment, but she wasn't afraid of him anymore, she charged the god of war, Ares noticed her, even if he's still injured from the attack in the leg, he wouldn't give up so easily, he swung his sword at her, she slid under his body and got her sword on time, Calliope used her sword to slice all of the god of wars back blades and she did, it really injured his body, he yell out in alot of pain, Calliope quickly backed up before he could do anything else, Ares turns around with an evil grin on his face, and says "you will die first for what you did to me girl"

Calliope used her shield to try to block the god of wars attack the shield broke in half parts by a strong flaming sword swing, Calliope gasp in surprise, Ares used a foward kick and send her body sliding across the ground on her back, Calliope coughs out blood and groans in pain, then she was almost next to Atreus's body, she was crawling to his body, she tried to wake him up but there was still no response, Ares walks to over to them, the god of war pulls out his sword getting close and close, he laughs and says "It's time to put an end to this" he his sword in the air for one final attack,Calliope looks away, his sword gets close to their bodies, but the sword was deflected by another small sword, Atreus regained consciousness and was faking, the boy takes it off of Ares's hand and send to the ground, Atreus jumps high enough and jabs his sword into the god of wars right eye, Ares yells in pain, he backs up and puts his hand on his eye, sees the blood on his hand, Calliope and Atreus quickly regained their weapons again but their spartan helmets were not on, they charge him at him again and they had the opportunity, they were both striking him, giving Ares lots cuts and open wounds on his chest, arms, back, and arms, until finally he fell to the ground on his back and was really injured, he wouldn't move a muscle and both kids were breathing really hard trying to catch their breath.

"we did it, we actually did it, two young warriors defeated the god of war" - Calliope says with pride and Atreus nods in agreement and says "yes we did, but to finally end this, we must kill him"

"yes that's right, I'll let you do the honors Atreus" - Calliope says with a smile and Atreus says "I'd be delighted too"

he pulls out his sword and walks to the body and begans to do the final blow, the sword was almost about to touch the heart until it was grabbed by a strong hand and everyone gasped

Ares still holds the sword and is mad with fury, Atreus tried to use his strength to push the sword down but he didn't have the strength anymore, Ares gets back up to his feet and says "your no god, your just a child", he hits Atreus in the gut with a powerful punch, the boy coughing out blood still in pain.

Ares turned his attention to Calliope, but she was petrified to even move, Ares grabbed the young girl by the throat, she was trying to get air, she was being choked, before Ares was about to hit her in the face, he was shocked by electrified arrows, Ares drops Calliope and gets away from the god of war very quickly, Ares looks at a very weak Atreus, then the boy falls to the

ground on his stomach, and says with a chuckle "well that was about all that i had left, I'm all out of ideas" then the god of war hears him from far away and he says with anger "GOOD BECAUSE IT WILL YOUR LAST" with that said Ares threw his spear, it heads for Atreus, the boy closed his eyes but he was moved out of the way in time, when he opened his eyes again and saw Calliope at the same spot where he was before, she still stand their, Atreus tried to moved his body but it was too late, the spear hits Calliope in the heart, she falls to the ground on her back.

"CALLIOPE" - Atreus, Kratos, and Lysandra all say in a yell

Atreus quickly made his way to Calliope, on his knees, he pulls out the spear from her heart, he puts his arm under her back to nearly picks her up but still her legs are still on ground

"look at me Calliope, stay with me please" - Atreus says with tears in his eyes

"it's alright Atreus, fighting -- along side you was the greatest moments of my life" - Calliope says with tears while trying to get air but she couldn't

"stop talking Calliope, save your energy, its just going to make it worse" - Atreus says

"you were a good friend to me Atreus, but theirs no words to describe how much you -- mean to me, now go stop Ares do it for me, unleash the power within you from your heart, don't --let him --win, do whatever -- it takes --stop him please" - Calliope says putting her hand gently on Atreus's face on his right side and she let's her final air go out, she slowly faded away closing her eyes, heart beat slowing down, in seconds later she died and a part of Atreus died as well on the inside of his heart

A strom appears, rain drops falling from the sky, lighting strikes down at the battlefield

"I told you I would break you, now you have nothing left, and tell me boy, what were you the god of again" - Ares said with an evil grin on his face

Atreus eyes glazed to pure red with fury, he grunts in anger, this time red electricity surrounded his body until a few seconds later, he was angry for what Ares had just done, the boy yell in fury and his full power was unleashed once again

"so you've finally showed your true power, if you join me, we can kill all the gods and nothing will stop us" - Ares said with a chuckle

"never" - Atreus says with anger, then he looks at Calliopes body, he puts his hand on her chest to give her some his power to heal her wound, and seconds later her wound rapidly healed and she was able to breath once again

"how does he already have such control" - Ares says with shock while getting his sword

In moments later Atreus looked at Ares with an angry look on his face, he thought in his mind "at long last I've ascended, this form is highly unstable, so this is my true potential but I won't be able to maintain it for long, I need to finish him off quickly before my power fades again" then in a blink of an eye the boy grabs his sword, everything is in slow motion, he stabs Ares's heart and it kills the god of war instantly, and drops dead on his stomach, sparkles of light where coming from his body and he slowly faded away, that was the end of the god of war

Calliope opens her eyes and sees Atreus across the area, she slowly gets back up and walks to Atreus, the boy looks behind him, he runs to her in the blink of an eye giving her a strong hug

"Atreus what happened I thought I died?" - Calliope says feeling confused

"I healed you Calliope, your safe now, Ares is gone for good this time" - Atreus says with joy to see that his half-sister was alive

"so we won the battle" - Calliope says with a smile

"yes Calliope we won, this battle is finally over " - Atreus says, and moment later they stopped hugging and they walked to Zeus and Atreus said "this battle is finished lord Zeus, Ares is no more"

"then you are all welcome upon Mount Olympus and I wish for Kratos to become the new god of war" - Zeus says, and everyone claps showing respect to the young mortal warrior who defeated Ares and kratos became the new god of war


	10. chapter 10

**THE TRUTH IS REVEALED**

on mount olympus the next day after the battle with Ares, kratos was waking up next to Lysandra in his new bed inside his new chambers that once belonged to the god of war

"Good morning my god of war" - Lysandra says with yawn and a smile, kratos smiled back and kiss her on the cheek

"good morning my love" - Kratos says getting up to put his god of war armor on

"we will be going to the pantheon soon for You, Calliope, and Atreus's ascensions to become gods" - Kratos says, and Lysandra gets ready as well

 **The next scene changes** with Atreus and Calliope training together in the same battle arena where they fought the god of war

"Atreus, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me, I mean unleashing your power to save my own life, I never thought someone as amazing as you could defeat Ares like that" - Calliope says with a smile while taking a break for a little bit and Atreus does the same, they both sit down and looked at eachother to continue their quick conversation

"thank you Calliope, and I can't believe you sacrificed yourself to save me, that was really brave of you, I'm honored" - Atreus says putting a hand on Calliopes, and they hold hands embracing the moment they are having as half brother and sister

"forgive me to interrupt this moment but lord lord Zeus demands your presence" - Hermes the messenger god says with his usual smirk

"of course Hermes, we will be there right now" - Calliope says to Hermes with a smile, then the messenger god goes back to the pantheon

 **the next scene changes** with the gods at the pantheon where they are waiting for Atreus and Calliope, Lysandra is already there and Kratos is on his seat next to Athena and Zeus

"does anyone know where the mortal children are? I thought I told you to deliver the message to them" - Zeus the god of thunder says to Hermes then Atreus immediately enters the room carrying Calliope bridal style with a flash of red lightning and next to Lysandra

"are we too late or right on time" - Atreus says with a bit humor and puts Calliope down

"show off" - Hermes says feeling a bit jealous that Atreus was way more faster then him

"you're all on time, now on this day we are here to grant the three mortals the powers of a deity, Athena bestow them the powers of a god" - Zeus says

"of course father" - Athena says, then walks to the mortals

"you three are ready to become immortals" - Athena says with a smile and puts both of her hands on Lysandra's head, Calliopes, then Atreus, after that they were now gods but they don't have titles yet and that's when Zeus announces "what titles should we give them, any suggestions?"

"I think we should make Atreus the god of speed, Calliope the goddess of light, and Lysandra the goddess of triumph" - Hera suggested to Zeus and the three new gods nodded their heads in agreement

"now that's out the way I think it would be time that i told you all the truth, does this place have a reflection pool?" - Atreus says to finally tell everyone what they need to know about the boy

"yes we do and it can also show memories of a mortal or god" - Athena says then she brings the reflection pool to the pantheon

"concentrate on your memories and then the reflection pool will show us everything" - Athena says to her nephew

"right, now once I begin this will be hard to believe for what your all about to witness" - Atreus says with a little bit of nervousness

"don't worry Atreus we will all be with you no matter what we see"- Calliope says with a smile and puts a hand on Atreus's

"thank you Calliope"- Atreus says and now it begins, the reflection pool is activated, all the gods remain silent

 **"roar , that dull hammer doesn't scare me, boom, oh no" - Atreus says playing with his toys**

 **"boy" - the man says**

 **"boy" - the man says again but a little more louder**

 **Atreus walks in his house**

 **"your mother's knife, it belongs to you now" - the man says, Atreus walks to the knife and grabs it**

 **"what for?" - Atreus says**

 **"a test she taught you to hunt yes**

 **"yes sir"**

 **"then show me what you know"- the tall man says then walks out of the shadows to reveal his identity and says "I am hungry" and it is the mighty norse Kratos**

 **"feed us" - norse Kratos says softly throwing Atreus's bow to the boy**

 **"what are we hunting?" - Atreus says walk outside with Norse Kratos next to him and says "you are hunting dear" then they begin their journey**

 **"which way"**

 **"your hunt, you tell me"**

 **"south?"**

 **"is that a question"**

 **"south" - Atreus says sternly**

 **they walk for a while until Atreus spotted tracks**

 **"look tracks, their fresh this way" - Atreus says guiding Norse Kratos to the right direction, until a dear pops out in front of Atreus scaring him a bit, the dear run away**

 **"found it"**

 **"slow down boy"**

 **"sorry"**

 **"you must think, do not simply react, be calm and plan"**

 **"it's just, I'm not use to hunting"**

 **"oh what happened here" - Atreus also says then he spot the dear**

 **"their it is" - Atreus says ready to fire his arrow at the dear**

 **"hold" - norse Kratos says but the boy already fired the arrow and missed, norse Kratos walks to the boy and takes his bow away from him**

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NOW ITS GUARD IS UP, ONLY FIRE" - norse Kratos stop and takes a breath and continues his sentence "only fire, when I tell you to fire" - norse Kratos says scolding the boy**

 **"I'm sorry"**

 **"do not be sorry, be better, find it" - norse Kratos says and the boy continues walking until he stumbled across a drauger**

 **"my bow" - Atreus says walking to the other side**

 **"no you are not ready, stay back" - norse Kratos says pulling out the laviathan axe and it transforms into an ice axe, hits the drauger three times and kills it**

 **"father above you"**

 **Norse Kratos looks around and sees two more draugers, one right and left, he throws his axe to the drauger on the left and hits the drauger to the death with his bare fists**

 **"father I knew something felt off about the forest"**

 **"keep moving" - norse Kratos says and he puts his hand out, somehow the laviathan axe came back to him at his hand and puts it away**

 **"you know if you give me my bow back, I can help you fight I'm ready"**

 **"you have yet to prove that"**

 **"I need a chance"**

 **"you had a chance"**

 **"I need another"**

 **"then find that dear"**

 **they were walking onto a bridge until two draugers appear, ready to attack Atreus**

 **"back away boy" - Kratos says until the bridge was destroyed by a fire troll grabbing norse Kratos, the troll slammed the demigod to the ground**

 **"(troll language), Valhalla" - the fire troll says until he was punched in the face by Kratos's fists and he gets back up, throwing Atreus's bow the the boy**

 **"here's your chance show me you are ready"**

 **"yes sir"**

 **the troll roared with fury and norse Kratos was attack him with his axe**

 **"back off boy, I've special shocks, I will torture thee"**

 **"yes sir"**

 **"he's charging"**

 **the troll charges norse Kratos but the demigod dodges his attack, then Kratos began to strike him with his axe,**

 **"what do we do now"**

 **"shoot it"**

 **"on it" - Atreus says shooting the troll with his electrokinesis and says "yes"the fire troll slammed his big weapon to the ground making a small shock wave**

 **"it is time, I will bring it down, you will kill it"**

 **"yes sir"**

 **norse Kratos does a loud roar, he charges the troll with fury, and took him to the ground**

 **"now boy"**

 **"wait" - the troll says**

 **"wait, what"**

 **"do it"**

 **the troll slammed his fist into the ground making Atreus loose his balance and hit norse Kratos in the right side of his shoulder, the ice begins to break**

 **"off the ice, now" - norse Kratos kills the troll with a final blow with his axe, then out the arrow off his shoulder**

 **they both made it to safety**

 **"I am so sorry, I "**

 **" your dear is getting away"**

 **"yes sir"**

 **" I can't believe we fought a real troll"**

 **" and you froze when i told you to kill it**

 **"I know but he was staring right at me, how could it look him in the eyes and kill "**

 **"him? i thought your mother taught you to hunt"**

 **"she did, but i never had to kill anything, she always did that part"**

 **"then it is time for you to learn"**

 **they still walk until Atreus sees the dear again**

 **"father look"**

 **"wait for my mark, relax do not think of it as an animal, it is simply a target clear your mind, exhale and release" - norse Kratos says and Atreus fires the arrow hitting the dear**

 **"i got it"**

 **"good"**

 **they walk to the dears body**

 **"your knife"**

 **Atreus pulls out his knife and gives it to his father**

 **"no, finish what you started"**

 **the boy hesitated, he simply couldn't do it**

 **"I can't"**

 **norse Kratos puts his hands on Atreus's still holding the knife, they stab the dear in the neck slowly until Kratos lets go so Atreus can do the rest on his own, and in seconds later the dear was dead**

 **"I -" Atreus tried to says something but he wouldn't and kratos still looks over the horizon and Atreus does the same, norse Kratos looks at his son, almost puts a hand on his shoulder but he grabs the knife out of the dears neck**

 **"now you are ready"**

 **"for what?"**

 **"a new beginning"**

 **the fog clears and all you can see is the lands of midgard, thunder striking,seeing half of the worlds serpents body moving slowly and in the sky you can see a dragon fly across the sky, it heads for Atreus and Kratos, and it passes them,**

 **then it also shows the conversation that Atreus had with his Norse Kratos in chapter 3, then the memory ends.**

 **The next scene changes** with Atreus opening his eyes and sees the Olympian gods even Kratos, Calliope, and Lysandra have wide eyes and speechless expressions on their faces

"was it too much for you?" - Atreus says

"so you're my son, and I'm your father?" - Kratos says, walking to the boy

"yes I'm actually from the future, well from a different timeline where you brought the destruction of mount olympus and the Olympian gods which is also my family, me and you took my mother ashes to the highest peak in all nine realms after she died, it was her last wish and we encountered of few others gods, I also wanted to know about your past" - Atreus says

"that explains everything" - Athena says

"yes it does, your my grandson" - Zeus says

"and I'm your stepmother" - Lysandra says

"I'm your half-sister am I "- Calliope says

"yes your all right and now that I have peace with all of you, my family and my fellow gods, i think I want to stay here with all of you" - Atreus says

"but what about the old me from the future boy" - Kratos says

"he wouldn't mind if I stayed here in this timeline, plus nothing can kill my father or you if I should say" - Atreus says with a chuckle and Calliope does the same because she thought it was funny as well

"I will allow it, we should all celebrate this fine day, a new family member is here with us today, he has made this far because he did the impossible, I welcome Atreus and Calliope my grandchildren to the table of worthiness and honor" - Zeus says

the celebration continued thus far, until

something was off in the depths of thanatos, where a demigod was being held and somehow he escaped from his shackles, and yells with fury "KRATOS I WILL COME FOR YOU, I WILL DESTROY OLYMPUS AND YOUR BELOVED GREAT CITY SPARTA" - the demigod deimos, the brother of Kratos says


	11. chapter 11

**WHO COULD'VE DONE THIS?**

 **THREE MONTHS** **LATER** **ON MOUNT OLYMPUS IN THE MORNING**

Atreus was the first one the wake up in his bedroom room while Calliope continued sleeping peacefully in her bedroom, Atreus was outside getting some sunlight, he stared at the clouds to let his mind wonder, as he did he heard footstep coming closer, when the boy turned around to see who was, it was none other then his grandfather Zeus.

"my grandson, what brings you up so early?"

"nothing much Lord Zeus, I'm just enjoying the scenery, letting my own mind wonder" - Atreus says with a smile

"I see, well then Atreus I'm about to go to my throne with my wife Hera, and you can go wherever you want my grandson, you are family after all" - Zeus says to Atreus

"thank you grandfather" - Atreus says with a smile again, Zeus left to go to his throne leaving Atreus to do what he wanted

Atreus began to stare down at the clouds again **,(also mount olympus was so high that the clouds could not reach the top of the mountain)** as he did he noticed something, a large fire was burning the great city that is known as Athens, Atreus jumps into action he runs down the side of the mountain **(like what Hermes did the beginning of God of war 3)** using his super speed in a flash, then he reached the ground and ran to Athens as quickly as he could. By 3 sec he arrives and sees the city in destruction and people are still evacuating. He sees the Athenian soliders fight a small Persian army. As quickly as the speed of light Atreus kills most of the Persians, then they all run away scared, and petrified of this new powerful enemy that happens to be the God of Speed, the Athenians cheer at the victory and thanked the young extremely fast warrior.

"thank you young warrior, may I ask what your name is?" - an Athenian solider with a blue cape asked

"Atreus sir and you are?" - Atreus asked the Athenian solider

"I'm the Athenian general that is known as Themistocles" - Themistocles introduced himself to the young boy ( **I've decided to add him in this story and make the rest of this story a combination of 300 and 300 rise of an Empire)**

I see well then Themistocles it's an honor to meet and help you for the first time, I actually saw the fire when I was on mount olympus with the gods, and I decided to help you out" - Atreus says with pride

"your a god?" no mere child could be immortal, whats your title then boy" - Themistocles says

"I'm known as the god of speed, and also the slayer of Ares" - Atreus says then he noticed a Persian soldier badly injured, so Atreus went to the body and begans to get some information out of him.

"who do you work for Persian, who putted the attack on this great city" - Atreus says fury

"wrought in the depths of Hades mortal child" - the Persian said insulting the young god

"wrong answer" - Atreus says while giving him a few powerful punches in the face and body and says this with a threat "you take this message to your leader that if he ever threatens this city or any other city I will be his next target to kill, understand Persian"

After that the Persian was walking slowly in pain, still injured from the boys attacks, it was a long walk for him then Atreus began to speak "looks like we'll have be ready for the next attack soon Themistocles"

"yes Atreus you are right, come with me to my palace, we will all have meeting soon" - Themistocles says

"yes sir" - Atreus said

 **In the palace of Themistocles**

an old man was punched in the face and another old man said "please we must appeal to Xerxes reason" then alot of men began to start bickering

"coward, Athens is a city of cowards"

"shut your c*ck hole"

"shut your own"

"I'll kill you, f*ck the spartans"

"f*ck those muscle battle boy lovers"

then Themistocles began to speak with Atreus at his side

"silence, this a democracy not a street fight, the Persian attack will come from both the North and the South."

another man in a red robe began to speak while other men were speaking after his sentence

"the city-states should negotiate a truths"

"yes, yes we must negotiate"

"negotiate with tyranny? give me one example of when that has ever profited a nation, my fellow country we can only judge the future from what we had suffered in the past now, many of you here stood with me at Marathon and for those of you who served and faced the cut and thrust of battle, you know how true peace is forged. Do not be deceived Xerxes, the son of Darius has a wolf at our door. Right here , right now we must choose do we stand and fight for Greece or not? Argos, Corinth, Megara, Athens, not even Sparta can match the Persians alone, we must persevere as one nation or we will perish cleaning onto our own self-interest, send us the ship that we need to defend Greece" - Themistocles says

"Themistocles will need more then our city ships, he will need our children to join the fight and what of Sparta" - an Athenian old civilian said

"you send every ship that we have to the northern coast of Euboea, I will go and seek the help with the great Spartans" - Themistocles

 **At the Persian empire a marked warrior is riding a horse making his way to the god king Xerxes, he dismounted and said** "still no word from the messenger you sent to Sparta, king Leonidas may have been insulted by your generous offer"

"perhaps I will need to march into Sparta myself and burn it to the ground, remember when a king is loved as I am, much can be accomplished, they will be forced to resist my devine power Deimos " - said Xerxes

"Athens is attempting to assemble a coalition, it'll be nothing more than a patchwork of ships" - Deimos says

"once these water have been traversed I will lead my force across the land, I will remind the cowards of Greece that we have not forgotten their insolence." - Xerxes says

"my king the Persian army that was sent Athens earlier is dead, they were killed all of them by a mortal child how can move really fast, he also did this to me" - the injured Persian soldier said but the god king was furious, he sentence him to execution for something so humiliating

"this child will pay dearly for making a fool of our massive army" - Deimos said and Xerxes nodded in agreement.


	12. chapter 12

**A UNITED** **GREECE OR NOT, AND A LITTLE MORE HELP**

 **At the palace of Themistocles**

"Themistocles I will head back to mount olympus to let the gods know what we're up against here" - Atreus said

"alright then boy, my men and I will go to Sparta to see king Leonidas in a little bit to warn him that the Persians are on the march" - Themistocles says

"alright then good luck Themistocles" - Atreus says and in a flash of red lightning he ran out of the city to go back to Olympus

 **ON MOUNT OLYMPUS IN THE PANTHEON**

A young girl approaches Kratos asking if he saw where Atreus went too

Father do you know where Atreus has gone to, because I can't find him anywhere" - Calliope says with curiosity then when she finished her sentence Atreus appeared in front of her in a flash

"never mind I found him" - Calliope says with a smile then Atreus turn his attention towards the god of war

"Kratos I need your help, Greece needs your help, when I woke up I saw a huge fire that was destroying Athens, the Athenian general Themistocles says that the Persian attack will come from both the North and the South wants to unite Greece and stand against the true tyrant the god king Xerxes, also Themistocles is heading for Sparta to speak to king leonidas about the spartan navy joining him in the south" - Atreus says

"the Athenians can help themselves boy we are spartans are not interested in a united greece that is his dream not ours all I am concerned with is the preservation of Sparta, what about the North? - Kratos says

"well the north is where the hot gates are and soon I will head for Sparta to see what king Leonidas is up too, Calliope do you want to come with me"

"yes Atreus I will go with you" - Calliope says with a smile and kratos says "fine, Calliope just be careful out there"

they both walk to the teleporter that goes to Sparta, they decided to use that instead of Atreus using his super speed to get them there because it would burn Calliopes dress and would also make her dizzy for a awhile, it happened once, it was really funny with her dress being slightly on fire, Calliope had to quickly run to her pool chamber, she immediately jumped in then stayed in for a while, Atreus entered the room laughing, he approaches Calliope who is still in the pool and says "I am really sorry Calliope, I swear I didn't know that would happen maybe we should use the teleporters instead" - Atreus says with a bit of laughter and he brings her a towel and a new dress for her to where

"it's alright Atreus It was just an accident at least no one got hurt will I almost did actually" - Calliope says with a smile then Atreus began to give her some privacy, she dries herself up and puts on her other dress, she exits the pool chamber then sees Atreus in his room, the boy moves out of his room to see if Calliope was alright

"wow Calliope you look beautiful in that dress" - Atreus says with a smile and Calliope slightly blushes, she walks towards Atreus giving him a hug and he hugs her back, they embrace this wonderful moment together, this boy has done so much for her, he was nice to her, helped her become a brave warrior, saved her from death, being a good brother to her, a small tear strolls down her cheek, Atreus noticed it and says "hey it's alright Calliope, I'm here for you and I always will until the end of time, I will never leave you and that's a promise I'll never break, you are my half-sister and you mean the world to me, I love you Calliope" - Atreus says with a smile and Calliope says something that's with sadness and happiness combined "I love you too brother" then Lysandra and Kratos were in the room and they were seeing the children having a bonding moment, the two adult gods go to the children, without hesitation and saying a word they all do a family hug, Atreus had done the most incredible thing that no one could do, he changed his father past, prevented him from bring the destruction of mount olympus and the earth itself.

 **Back to the teleporter part**

once Calliope and Atreus entered, they were now outside of Sparta, they see on their right side that it was Themistocles and his Athenian friends riding on horses, they stopped and Themistocles says "rest and water the horses, spartans don't get along well with others"

"Themistocles over here" - Atreus says with a smile, Themistocles noticed him and Calliope and says

"Atreus it's great to see you my friend what are you doing ?" while giving Atreus a hand shake

"Calliope and I just arrived here, we are here to speak to king leonidas to see if he can help us unite Greece and defeat Xerxes" - Atreus says

"well I'm about to do the same thing boy and Calliope I believe we've never met before, your friend here said to me that he defeated the god of war Ares and you helped him months ago and the two of you became gods" - Themistocles says

"yes sir, I'm known as the goddess of light, we had to put an end to him and Atreus is my half-brother actually, he saved me from death" - Calliope says with a smirk

"wow you are the bravest and strongest warriors I've ever met" - Themistocles says, Atreus and Calliope nodded in agreement and with that the three warriors were walking into sparta, then they see spartans training with Spears and Shields in the back, 4 other spartans where beating on one spartan and he was thrown to the ground really injured.

"spartans"- Themistocles says

"Themistocles, Atreus, and Calliope you old snakes, what brings you this far south?" - Dilios says

"we've come to see king Leonidas to warn him that the Persians are on the march" - Themistocles says

"well your to late, the Persian messenger already presented his terms to Leonidas, symbolic offering of earth and water" - Dilios says while grabbing a bucket of water and splashes on the injured spartan who on the ground then continues his speech

"Spartans! know this and know it well, that any Spartan's finest moment, the greatest fulfillment of all he holds dear is that moment when he has fought his heart out for the preservation of Sparta and lies dead on the battlefield victorious now, WHO IS WILLING TO DIE AT OUR KINGS SIDE"- Dilios says

(Spartan chanting)

AH-OOH

AH-OOH

AH-OOH

"Themistocles, you've come a long way to stroke your c*ck while watching real men train" - queen Gorgo says

"queen Gorgo shouldn't you be training them to live at their king side, a new age is dawning Gorgo, won't be long before men rise up and shed the yoke of mysticism and tyranny- Themistocles says

"that sounds like a threat" - Queen Gorgo says

"no an opportunity to join the rest of free Greece and stand against the true tyrant, unless of course you and Leonidas have already made a deal with Xerxes" - Atreus says

"no terms where reached Atreus, Xerxes messenger was rude and he lacked respect. He didn't understand the same threats made in Thebes and Athens would not work here, this is the birthplace of the worlds greagreatest warriors. Men whose king would stand and fight and die for any one of them, Xerxes messenger did not understand this is no typical Greek city state, this is Sparta" - Queen Gorgo says

"so it was clear to the messenger that there'd be no Spartan submission?" - Calliope says

"it was clear, even now Leonidas is in counsel with the Oracle over his battle plan, the festival of the Carneia is all that stands in our way. Surley the Oracle will see we must fight" - Queen Gorgo says

"well then our timing is perfect, I'm commanding a fleet of ships that will represent a united Greece, I need Sparta to join me. Give me your ships Gorgo, I will make sure that Xerxes wishes he never crossed the Aegean" - Themistocles says

"you will receive no Spartan ships we are not interested in a united Greece that is your dream Themistocles not ours, all I'm concerned with is the preservation of Sparta, my guards will see you out" - Queen Gorgo says

"it's funny that you mock freedom here in your selfish isolation, yet freedom in her wisdom has chosen you to defend her, my Queen" - Themistocles says and Gorgo leaves, the three warriors head back outside of Sparta and Aeskylos says "Will Sparta join our fight?"

"apparently the Persians have offered the Spartans something they cannot refuse" - Themistocles says

"and what is that?" - Aeskylos says

"A beautiful death " - Calliope and Atreus say at the same time then Atreus says "and we both will help you in the battle at the south"


	13. chapter 13

**300 AND THE TRUTH OF DEIMOS**

 **The mountain of the Oracle's palace**

"Welcome, Leonidas" - said the Ephor

"we have been expecting you."

the ephors, priests to the old gods, Inbred swine, More creature than man. Creatures whom even Leonidas must bribe and beg, for no Spartan king has gone to war without the ephors' blessing. They step inside the pantheon where the other 4 ephors are.

"The Persians claim their forces number in the millions. I hope, for our sake they exaggerate, but there's no question we face the most massive army ever assembled." - Leonidas says

"before your plan is heard, what do you offer?" - one of the Ephors said

King Leonidas gets his bag, throwing it to the ground and reveals a large amount of gold coins then says

"We will use our superior fighting skills and the terrain of Greece herself to destroy them. We will march north to the coast, where I will make sure" -- his sentence was interrupted by a Ephor that says "It is August, Leonidas. The full moon approaches"

Another Ephor says "The sacred and ancient festival. Sparta wages no war at the time of the Carneia"

"Sparta will burn!, Her men will die at arms and her women and children will be slaves or worse. Now, we will block the Persian coastal assult by rebuilding the great Phocian Wall. And from there, we will funnel them into the mountain pass we call the Hot Gates, Now in that narrow corridor, their number will count for nothing. And wave after wave of Persian attack will smash against Spartan shields. Xerxes' losses will be so great, his men so demoralized he will have no choice but to abandon his campaign." - King Leonidas says

"We must consult the Oracle, trust the gods, Leonidas." - the Ephor says then Leonidas says

"I'd prefer you trusted your reason"

The Ephor then says

"your blasphemies have cost us quite enough already, don't compound them, we will consult the Oracle"

Diseased old mystics, worthless remnants of a time before Sparta's ascent from Darkness, Remnants of a senseless tradition, a tradition even Leonidas cannot defy for he must respect the words of the Ephors.

(The Oracle speaks in foreign language to the Ephor)

"Pray to the winds, Sparta will fall, All Greece will fall, Trust not in men but honor the gods and honor the Carneia" - the Ephor translates the words from the Oracle and with that King Leonidas leaves the mountain to head back to Sparta

 **Sparta in the morning**

King Leonidas walks to the Spartans showing that their are 300 men

"is this all of them?" - Leonidas said asking his Captain

"As you ordered. Three hundred, All with born sons to carry on their name."

"we are with you, sire. For Sparta, For freedom, To the death." - Stelios says to his king, then Leonidas noticed the Captain's son next to the other Spartans

"He is your son, he is too young to have delt a woman's warmth"

"I have others to replace him. Astinos is as brave and ready as any, no younger than we were the first time you stood next to me in battle"

"you are a good friend, but a better captain, there is none"

"then what about me, Leonidas, surely you have not forgotten your general?" - A marked warrior asks the king with a smirk then when Leonidas turns around he sees Kratos, the bravest Spartan general who became the new god of war along with his wife Lysandra the goddess of triumph

"Kratos what a surprise, good to see you old friend" - Leonidas says

"I could say the same thing my king, 300 Spartans why am I not surprised, I will join you on your journey, you will need a gods help after all" - Kratos says

"then let's if you can try to keep up with all of us" - king Leonidas says to Kratos with a smile

The Councilmen appeared and said "My good king, The god of war, the Oracle has spoken, the Ephors have spoken. There must be no march. It is the law, my lord. the Spartan army must not go to war."

"Nor shall it" - Leonidas says

"I've issued no such orders. I'm here just taking a stoll, stretching my legs and these 300 men are my personal bodyguard, Our army will stay in Sparta"

"And where will you go" - A Councilman says

"I suppose we'll head north" - Kratos

says

"The Hot Gates"

The Captain gives order tells the Spartan to move out to north, Queen Gorgo the wife of Leonidas and they're son appear carrying the kings shield and helmet, they give it to him

"Spartan!" - Queen Gorgo says to his husband

"yes milady" - Leonidas says, Gorgo removes her necklace and put around Leonidas's neck, the Queen says "come back with your shield or on it"

He doesn't say 'goodbye my love', there's no room for softness. Not in Sparta, no place for weakness but only the hard and strongest may call themselves Spartans, And with that Kratos says goodbye to his wife and leaves to go fight with the Spartans

They march, for their lands, families, and freedoms, they march

"Daxos, what a pleasant surprise" - Leonidas says

"this morning is full of surprises Leonidas, we are exported was on the warpath and we were eager to join forces" - Daxos says

"if it is blood you seek you're welcome to join us"

" but you bring only this handful of soldiers against Xerxes? I see I was wrong to expect Sparta's commitment to lease match our own"

" doesn't it, you their, what is your profession?" - king Leonidas says asking an Arcadian solider

"I'm a potter, sir."

"and you, Arcadian what's your profession"

"sculptor, sir"

"sculptor, and you?"

"blacksmith"

"Spartans, what is your Profession!" - Kratos says

(Spartan chanting)

"you see old friend, we brought more soliders then you did and a god as well" - Leonidas says with a smirk

 **The south on the Aegean sea**

An Athenian solider is being dragged to see the commander of the Persian navy

"they say you are the bravest of our captives" - the demigod Deimos says

"they say you are a b*stard from the eastern seas" - the Athenian solider said

"your not the smartest" - Deimos says

"your commander is a Greek just like me, you Persian men take your orders from a Greek man" - the Athenian solider said

"yes my brother I am Greek by birth and I have Greek blood running through my veins. But my heart is Persian" - Deimos says while he slits the Athenian soliders throat with a blade, puts it behind his head, cuts it off and throws it in the water.

"Within hours the Greek fleet will be shattered" - Deimos says

"What of our master and the much- feared Spartans?" - a Persian troop says

"there's nothing to fear, only king Leonidas and his personal guard of 300 have marched to fight" - Deimos says

"they'll collapse instantly" - a Persian troop says

(thunder cracks)

"you, do you agree?" - Deimos says asking a Persian troop not knowing it is an Athenian solider named Sckllias in disguise

"many will perish" - Sckllias says

"your confidence leaves me with a strong impression, it's a curious thing for a simple ship guard to not lower his eyes when questioned by me? that could have been just a lack of discipline, a man hands to not lie, they can reveal every imperfection and flaw in his character. You see, your hands are not rough enough to work the rigging of this ship. I know every single man beneath my lash, can you explain to me how I don't know you?" - Deimos says

"forgive me commander, let me introduce myself" - Scyllias says while pulling out a knife and killing three Persian troops really fast.

"seize the Spy" - Deimos says while other Persian soldiers are getting ready to attack Scyllias but he quickly makes his way out of the ship and dives into the water while Persians are trying to shoot arrows at him but they couldn't see him

"coward" - Deimos says

"a storm is upon us" - a Persian soldier says

"it's just some mad Greek weather" - Deimos

 **LATER AT THEMISTOCLES'S HOUSE STILL DAY TIME**

Themistocles was having lunch while Aeskylos, Atreus, and Calliope were minding their own business until Scyllias enters the house with his 20 year-old son Callisto

"Callisto what is spoken here must not be repeated, anywhere" - Themistocles says

"yes sir" - Callisto says while taking a seat

" My son has not earned the right to sit at the table of combat veterans, but you can trust him" - Scyllias says while he starts a conversation with Themistocles

"A Greek man commands all of Xerxes ships to the south"

"Deimos, I know of him"

"Deimos is murderous by trade with true skill on the sea and he has thirst for vengeance, Rumors are that when he was a child Ares took him to Thanatos's kingdom the god of death"

"I've heard all the stories, Ares speard no one on that day, the story goes is that after he killed all of the people except him and Kratos, both of them were brotherd but when he took him he spent years in Thanatos's domain then he escaped as an adult, and it was three months ago"

"he has sold his own soul to death himself" - Calliope says and Atreus nods in agreement then he says "and some could say that we have sold ours to Greece, and you what do you think Callisto"

"me?"

"yes, you are the future of this country"

"I'm ready to fight"

Calliope chuckles and says "I like him, he reminds me of you Scyllias"

"well he is still just a boy Calliope"

"much younger have defended our country father"

"enough you are a dreamer and we speak of this no more" - Scyllias says scolding Callisto "Themistocles I have set your plan in motion and my land force will be assembled by the second day"

"you won't be needed, I can assure you that"

"And there's bad news, Leonidas has march north to the hot gates"

"bad news? with the Spartans at hot gates our victory is assured" - Aeskylos says to Scyllias

"well if the army were with him, but between the Oracle and the Carneia, and Leonidas has march to Thermopylae with just 300 men and the god of war Kratos"

"So the only thing standing between Athens and total annihilation is Leonidas, Kratos, and 300 Spartans"


	14. chapter 14

**THE FIRST ATTACK AND REASONING**

 **The next day in the bay of Salamis**

Themistocles's army are gathering to prepare for the attack against the Persians, all while Themistocles, Aeskylos, Calliope, and Atreus are discussing of the plan of how to win with the ships that they have against the Persian fleet.

"I will search out the veterans among them, establish some order among the volunteers." - Aeskylos said with Themistocles agreeing

"Good, there's little time to teach these farmhands strategy. Just keep them well fed and sober." - Atreus says to Aeskylos

"Anything else?" - Aeskylos says

"Wouldn't hurt if they could swing a sword." - Calliope says then she noticed Callisto sleeping on the ground next his sword and shield

"well, I'll be damned" - Themistocles says while he gently kicks Callisto's leg waking him up

"sh*t" - Callisto says while getting up

"Does your father know that you're here? - Themistocles says

"No, sir" - Callisto says

"And this shield and sword?" - Aeskylos says while picking up the sword

"My Grandfather's, my mother entrusted them to me this morning" - Callisto says

"When she gave you her blessing?" - Themistocles says

"Yes, sir" - Callisto says

"With a sharp blade, no less" - Aeskylos says putting the blade back

"your father is preparing a surprise for our enemy tomorrow." - Themistocles says to Callisto

"I choose to fight here, now" - Callisto says

"Come aboard my ship, that is where you will fight" - Themistocles said

Callisto says "Yes, sir", Themistocles walks away to join Calliope, Atreus, and Aeskylos

"we've just over 50 ships. Persian forces reported a number in the thousands." - Atreus says

"Those ships appear hardly seaworthy." - Aeskylos said

"Nothing like the monster ships of the Persian fleet." - Calliope says while carving her sword

"We have the advantage. Speed, maneuverability." - Themistocles said

"The rest of the city-states have sent anywhere from a handful to a single ship and of course Athens supplied the balance." - Atreus says

"We have report that a small advance force of Persian ships have taken refuge from the storm across the strait. If weather breaks, we could hit them at dawn." - Calliope says to Themistocles

"An early Greek victory." - Themistocles says

"The gods have given us an opportunity to wound the Persians, strengthen Greek morale." - Atreus said

"A tempting distraction. But we'll stick to the battle plan. Today at sundown, we will sail out to meet the main Persian fleet. We'll attack in the open water with no shore to narrow the battle." - Themistocles says

"To attack a force of over 1000 ships with meager force is suicide." - Aeskylos says

"Such is my plan." - Themistocles said

 **THE HOT GATES AT THE NORTH**

The wall is solid, it'll do the job of funneling the Persians into the Hot Gates." - Kratos says to King leonidas

"Have the men found any route through the hills to our back?" - Leonidas says to make sure that there's no path that the Persians could use to attack from behind until a hunchback who wears a crimson of a Spartan with a helmet, sword, and shield

"There is such a route, good king. Just pass that western ridge, it's an old goat path, the Persians could use it to outflank us." - The unknown hunchback said

"Not one step closer, monster!" - Kratos says threatening the hunchback

"Wise King, I humbly request an audience." - The hunchback says

"I'll skewer you where you stand." - Kratos says in an angry voice until Leonidas stops him

"I gave no such order, god of war." - Leonidas said then Kratos began to leave them alone to talk

"Forgive the god of war, he's a good solider, but a bit short on manners most of the time."

"There is nothing to forgive, brave king. I know what I look like."

"You wear the crimson of a Spartan."

"I am Ephialtes, born of Sparta, my mother's love led my parents to flee Sparta lest I be discarded."

"Your shield and armor?"

"My Father's, sir. I beg you bold King, to permit me to redeem my father's name by serving you in combat. My father trained me to feel no fear, to make spear and shield and sword as much apart of me as my own beating heart. I will earn my father's armor, noble king by serving you in the battle." - Ephialtes said and showing his skills with a spear

"A fine thrust." - Leonidas says

"I will kill many Persians."

"Raise your shield, try to raise it as high as you can."

(Ephialtes was having a little bit of trouble trying to raise his shield but it was hard for him because he's a hunchback)

"Your father should have taught you how our phalanx works, we fight as single impenetrable unit and that is the source of our strength. Each Spartan protects the man to his left from thigh to the neck with a shield, a single weak spot and the phalanx shatters from thigh to neck, Ephialtes. I am sorry, my friend but not all of us were made to be soliders. If you want to help in the Spartan victory clear the battlefield at the dead tend the wounded, bring them water, but as for the fight itself I cannot use you." - Leonidas says and with that he leaves Ephialtes but the hunchback is angry and says

"MOTHER! FATHER! YOU WERE WRONG!

YOU ARE WRONG LEONIDAS, YOUR WRONG."

Leonidas walks to Kratos and says "Dispatch the Phocians to the goat path and pray to the gods nobody tells the Persians about it." - Leonidas says

(RUMBLING)

"Earthquake" - Kratos says but Leonidas corrected him

"No Kratos, battle formations." - King Leonidas says

(FARAWAY FROM THE HOT GATES, YOU CAN SEE MILLIONS OF PERSIANS GOING TO THE HOT GATES WHERE IT LEADS TO ATHENS BUT THEY WERE STOPPED BY A WALL OF 300 SPARTANS)

"This is where we hold them, this is where we fight and this is where they die." - Leonidas shouts with glory

"Earn these shields men" - The Captain says while raising his shield and the Spartans say their chanting

"Remember this day men, for it will be your for all time." - Kratos says

The Persian Army stopped and one of the Persians said "Spartans lay down your weapons"

In moments later a spear was thrown at him and it killed, with that the Persians charged and so did the Spartans

"GIVE THEM NOTHING BUT TAKE FROM THEM EVERYTHING." - Kratos shouts and he unleashes the blades of exile and kills many Persians while King Leonidas was killing a few Persian soldiers as well, showing his skills with a spear, he throws it to a Persian, pulls out his sword, blocking the enimes attacks with his shield and killing more Persians as he uses his sword. The Persians back away because they knew they wouldn't stand a chance.

"They look thirsty." - The Captain says while King Leonidas slightly laughs

and said "Well lets give them something to drink. To the cliffs." - King Leonidas orders his Spartan army to go forward and they put their shields in front of them. They push the Persians off the cliff and die.

They do what they were trained to do, what they were bred to do, what they were born to do. No prisoners, No mercy. A good start, even for Kratos and he was just warming up.

After the first attack, the Spartans grab the dead Persians and pile their body to the walls that they created with Persian bodies.

"Our Greek comrades are begging for a crack at the Persians, my lord." - The Captain said to King leonidas

"Good, I've got something I think they can hanhandle. Tell Daxos that I want him and 20 of his best eager, sober and ready for the next charge.

"King Leonidas" - Stelios says to his king and was very tired

"Stelios, catch your breath, boy."

"Yes, milord. The Persians are approaching, a small contingent. Too small for an attack."

"Leonidas, I will go" - Kratos said

"Kratos -"

"Relax, old friend. If they assassinate me, all of Sparta goes to war, pray they're that stupid, Pray we're that lucky. Besides, there's no reason we can't be civil, is there?" - Kratos says

"None, my lord"

Kratos goes to the Persians but he sees Persian slaves carrying a big golden thrown with the god king Xerxes who stands up and walks off the throne

"Let me guess. You must be Xerxes."

"Come, Kratos the god of war. Let us reason together. It would be a regrettable waste be nothing short of madness were you, brave god and your valiant troops to perish, all because of a simple misunderstanding. There's much our cultures could share."

"Haven't you noticed? We've been sharing our culture with you all morning."

"Yours is a fascinating tribe. Even now you are defiant in the face of annihilation and the presence of a god, it isn't wise to stand against me, Kratos. Imagine what a horrible fate awaits my enemies when I would gladly kill any of my own men for victory."

"And I would die for any one of mine."

"You Greeks take pride in your logic, I suggest you employ it. Consider the beautiful land you so vigorously defend, picture it reduced to ash at my whim. Consider the fate of you women."

"Well clearly you don't know our women, I might as well have marched them up here judging by what I've seen. You have many slaves Xerxes but few warriors, it won't be long before they fear my spears, more then you whips."

"it's not the lash that they fear, it is my devine power but I'm a generous god. I can make you rich beyond all measure, I will make you warlord of all Greece. You will carry my battle standards at the heart of Europa, your Greek rivals will kneel at your feet of you will but kneel at mine."

"You are generous, as you are devine O king of kings. Such an offer only a mad man would refuse, but the idea of kneeling. You see, slaughtering all those men has left a nasty cramp on my leg, so kneeling will be hard for me."

"there will be no glory in your sacrifice. I will erase even the memory of Sparta from the histories, every piece of Greek parchment shall be burned. Every Greek historian and every scribe shall have their eyes put out and their tongues cut from their mouths. Why uttering the very name of Sparta, Leonidas, or Kratos will be punishable by death. The world will never know you existed at all."

"The world will know that free men stood against a tyrant, that few stood against many and before this battle was over, that even god king can bleed."

Kratos heads back to the Dead Persian wall where his fellow Spartans are making the wall higher with more body

"Move it, men. Pile those Persian high, for unless I miss my guest we"re in for one wild night." - Kratos said


	15. chapter 15

**FIGHTING ON THE SEAS** **AND IMMORTALITY REVEALS ITSELF**

 **At the south**

The Persians are ready to battle the Athenian fleet of 50 ships

"Look at their excuse for a navy." - a Persian captain says to Deimos

"Their ships are of little threat. I need a second in command, Artaphernes. And whoever proves they're excellence will earn a place beside me." - Deimos says

"General Bandari has offered to lead the first attack." - Artaphernes says and he calls for Bandari

"Commander." - Bandari said

"If you lead our first offensive, what guarantee do I have that you'll bring me a quick victory?"

"My word and my life."

"Good"

"My rules of engagement?"

"Humiliate the Greeks and lay waste to their tiny ships."

"They'll be dead to the last man."

 **On Themistocles's view where he's on one of the ships with 50 Athenian soliders and with Atreus, Calliope, Aeskylos, and Callisto at his side, seeing the thousand Persian ships approaching just over a mile away**

My brothers. Steady your hearts, look deep into your souls." - Themistocles says while Atreus and Calliope are putting on their Spartan helmets, grabbing their shields, **(Remember mortals who become gods like Kratos are incredibly strong, they can move, lift, push, and destroy anything with their hands very easily)** , and getting their spears and swords ready. And Themistocles continues his speech "For your mettle is to be tested this day. If in the heat of battle you need a reason to fight on, an idea for which you will give up all that you will ever have, you need only to look at the man who fight at your side. This is the "why" of battle, this is the brotherhood of men-at-amrs. An unbreakable bond made stronger by the crucible of combat. You will never be closer than with those who you shed your blood with, for there is no nobler cause then to fight for those who will lay down their life for you. So you all fight strong today, you fight for your brothers, fight for your families. Most of all, you fight for Greece!"

(Everyone yells with pride and glory along with Atreus, Calliope, and Callisto)

"And there is only one thing to make sure of when the fighting starts."

"what's that?" - Callisto asked

"Don't get killed on the first day."

(Everyone slight laughs, even Atreus and Calliope found it a little funny as well)

"That goes for the rest of you." - Themistocles finally finished his speech then he looks to his right and sees the Persian fleet approaching while the 50 Athenian ships form into a circling formation

"The Persian ships are strong at the front but they are weak in the middle, and we attack them there."

"Now!"

(Athenian soliders are making the ships go back to prevent the Persians from destroying their small ships and they both meet into a side attack, one Athenian ship on the right and a Persian ship on the left)

"Attack!" - Themistocles yells

(Everyone pulls out a spear, archers go to the main deck and they begin to throw their spears at the Persians, shoot arrows, killing them, and the Persian do the same thing but no Athenian solider would die on this day, except for one who just got hit in the eye by an arrow and dies. Atreus didn't have any trouble whatsoever, he simply used his speed to jump on the Persian ship to kill a few Persian with his sword, jumps back back on the Athenian ship in time, and Calliope used his light powers to slightly blind the Persians and threw alot of spears. Callisto was getting another spear, the boy was about to throw it until he was hit in the elbow with an arrow but that wouldn't stop him, Aeskylos saw the boy being in pain and was distracted, a Persian was about to throw a spear at Aeskylos but Callisto push him back with his shield in time and the spear missed Aeskylos. Callisto grabbed his spear and threw it a Persian and lies dead on the ship)

"Ram them!" - Themistocles gives order to make 2 ships hit the Persian ships in the middle and they instantly destroyed it

"Reverse! Now!"

"Go through them!"

(The Athenian ships do the routine over and over again and a total of 125 Persian ships have been destroyed)

 **The rest of the Persian fleets side with Deimos**

"The enemy's tatics are creative and the defense circle leaves, no front to assult." - Deimos said

"We are losing." - Bandari says

"No you are losing, pull back let them have this day and I'm bored with your failures, Bandari."

 **The bay of Salamis where the Athenian are getting ready for tomorrow morning, while Callisto was using bandages to cover his wound on his arm.**

I'll not let this wound slow me, Themistocles."

"Heh. Somehow I believe you, boy."

"My blade will be sharp and ready by the morning."

"Good, tomorrow you will fight alongside your father." - Themistocles and goes to Atreus and Calliope where they are about to rest and will prepare for the attack in the morning as well

"You two fought really well today, I must say, those abilities you have within you, we all can defend Greece together, no matter how big the enemy's are." - Themistocles says to the young god warriors and nodded in agreement for that compliment he gave them and says "And not bad for a bunch of farmers."

"Poets and sculptors." - Calliope says with a smile

"And who'd have known a group of untrained men would do so well against such a considerable adversary." - Atreus says

"We're going to need all of our strength for tomorrow's fight." - Themistocles says

"How long do you think we can hold them?" - Atreus says

"If my plan is to work, long enough for the Spartans to unite Greece. Men! Who will share their wine with me?

(All of the Athenian soliders yell with pride, and for achieving a great victory today)

 **The north at the hot gates**

Another one of Xerxes' army reveals itself, the amount is less than 100. They have served the dark will of Persian kings for 500 years, eyes as dark as night, teeth filed to fangs, soulless. The personal guard to king Xerxes himself. The Persian warrior elite. The deadliest fighting force in all of Asia, The Immortals. The god-king has betrayed a fatal flaw, Hubris. Easy to taunt, easy to trick.

Before wounds and weariness have taken their toll, the mad king throws the best he has at them. The Spartan are actually hidden behind the top part of the dead Persian wall and Xerxes has taken the bait.

"Spartans, push!" - King Leonidas yells and the Spartan force, even Kratos pushes the dead Persian bodies to the Immortal commander, crushing him but he gets back up, and the Spartans put the Immortals name to the test.

Spartans are attacking the Immortals and had the upper hand, they easily hit them with a spear and the Immortals die instantly, but the Immortals also fight back and now they actually kill about 4 Spartans. Leonidas is doing well against the Immortals when it comes to battle, and for Kratos, he easily wipes the Immortals out with the blades of exile killing alot of them.

The Immortals actually have a more bigger Immortal solider, but this one had no armor, it just growls in anger, it wield a long sharp blade and his target was Leonidas, he found an axe on the ground, picks it up, threw it at the Spartan King. Kratos noticed, the god of war rushed to Leonidas, he grabs the King and pushed him aside, the axe hits Kratos's god armor and brakes into pieces, it's a good thing Hephaestus forged that armor otherwise Kratos would be a blood stain. Kratos grunts in anger, and in an instant he quickly pulls out the blade of Olympus and makes a powerful blue wave swing to the Immortals, it kills every single one of them, and not one survived, if Kratos uses the blade too much it would drain his god power and become a demigod again.

After the battle was finished, the god king Xerxes was watching the fight from a hill standing above the fight. Immortals, they fail they're king's test. And a man who calls himself a god feels a very human chill crawl up his spine.

 **5 min later back at the Spartan camp sight**

To our King and God! And our honored dead." - The Captain said to his fellow Spartans

(Spartan chanting)

"AH-OOH"

"AH-OOH"

"Whom will Xerxes dare to send next? Whom?! There's nothing that can stop us now!" - Stelios says with glory to his Spartan brothers

Even a king and a god allow themselves to hope for more than glory. Such mad hope, but there it is. Against Asia endless hordes, against all odds, they can do it. They can hold the Hot Gates, they can win.


	16. chapter 16

**A FEW BRAVE SOLES ARE LOST** **, FOG BATTLE**

 **At the south with Deimos and the Persian fleet**

Report." - Deimos says to general Bandari while the Persians are putting heavy metal bars around his wrists

"We are still tallying the losses. But you must understand it is extremely difficult given the sea and the darkness to get an accurate--" - Bandari couldn't finish his sentence in time because two Immortals threw his body off the Persian ship so he could sink and drown.

"Report?" - Deimos says again

"75 ships loss, 30 damaged beyond repair, and 20 could return with a few weeks' work in a safe harbor." - Artaphernes says

"The commander of the Greek force is named Themistocles and two young warriors are with him, they are named Atreus and Calliope." - Deimos says

"Yes, both children are fighting alongside him, they're rumored to have defeated the god of war Ares himself and became gods." - Artaphernes says

"These children have shown themselves to be quite brilliant in battle along with their god powers, which is more than I can say for any of you. Do you gentleman find my command unreasonable? is it too much to ask for victory?"

"Your disappointment in yesterday's losses is warranted." - General Kashani said

"My disappointment. My disappointment is not with my losses, the meager number of damaged ships and dead slaves means nothing to me. No, my disappointment is in these men, who I now stand among 10,000, I'm alone. I long for warriors who would stand by my side, who could I trust. Tell me, General Kashani, are you that man? - Deimos says to him

"You will taste your victory by the day's end. I will make certain of it." - General Kashani said

"I hope so." - Deimos says trusting his General not to fail him like General Bandari

 **The Athenian fleet at Themistocles side**

The Athenians were ready for the next attack, only this time they plan to luer the second Persian fleet between two Rocky Hills, one right and left.

Themistocles gives order not to move just yet until the Persian ships get more closer, until a Persian commander says "Advance!", Persian slaves are steering the ships forward while being whipped in the back.

"Noooow! - Themistocles says giving the order to pull back, bring the Persians into their trap.

"Don't lose sight of them" - General Kashani says

"The Greeks are retreating" - Artaphernes says to Deimos while he sits on his throne and says "They got them right where they want him"

"Kashani is a fine tactician." - Artaphernes says

"I was speaking of Calliope and Atreus."

With Kashani piont of view, the fleet is being destroyed by rocky hills and says "Rocks", The paddles on the ships are being destroyed which means they can't stop, up ahead you can see two Athenian ships blocking the path way in a side position, Kashani said out loud "Brace yourselves!", they crash, and rest of the Persian ships crash as well.

Scyllias is on one of the hills leading his attack force and in seconds later they all jump off and land on the Persian ships, the second battle started with killing, Scyllias was a good warrior when it comes to him having a sword. Meanwhile the Athenian were doing good as well against the Persians, a few were dying and more Persians were arriving and killing Athenian soliders.

Themistocles, Aeskylos, Calliope, and Atreus jump on to the first Persian ship where Kashani is still on, a Persian was about to attack the young girl Calliope but he was killed by Atreus using his super speed.

"Didn't see that coming, did you" - Atreus said while gloating, but a Persian was about to attack him from behind but he was killed by a sword that was thrown at him and it was Calliopes sword. She pulls it out of the Persian and says to Atreus

"Your welcome."

"I had that you know"

"Of course you did, god of speed." - Calliope says sarcasm

Atreus laughs and says "And we're still even with saving eachother. Maybe if I'm injured, you'll be able to keep with me"

"We will see about that."

"I suppose we will."

They continued their fight against the Persians, two young warriors fighting as one, no one could stand a chance against them. Callisto also joins the battle, killing Persian men and he noticed his father and Scyllias noticed him as well, "What are you doing here?" - Scyllias says

"A man's responsibility is to protect his family and nation."

"who told you this?"

"My father." - then they continue their quick battle

Next General Kashani was killing Athenian soliders with ease but Atreus kills a Persian and turns his attention towards Kashani, the boy walks forward to him, Kashani was about to attack but he was hit in the face sending his body to the wall really hard he couldn't see the attack coming, Atreus raise his sword and slices it through Kashani's head, spreading his blood all over the place, covering the boy's face with Kashani's blood.

Back on Deimos side with the rest of the Persian fleet,"You see how Atreus and Calliope employs deception with such grace? and why is it so much to ask for victory?" - Deimos says

"How can I make amends?" - Artaphernes says

"Silence. You will carry a message for me" - Deimos says asking Artaphernes to deliver a message to Atreus and Calliope.

 **The north with the Spartans**

Dawn. Whips crack, Barbarians howl. Those behind cry, "Forward!". Those in front cry "Back!".

Next the Spartans eyes bear witness to the grotesque spectacle coughed forth from the darkest corner of Xerxes' empire, a big rhino charges at the Spartans but Astinos throws a spear, hiting the rhino at the brain, killing it.

Next when muscle failed they turned to their magic. One hundred nations descend upon them, the armies of all Asia. Funneled into this narrow corridor, their numbers count for nothing. They send the severed bodies and the fragile hearts back to Xerxes' feet, King Xerxes is displeased with his generals. He disciplines them.

Next Xerxes dispatches his monster from half the world away. he sends giant elephant's to the Spartans but they throw spear at the ginormous beats making them fall of the edge of the cliff. They're clumsy animals and the piled Persian dead are slippery.

Next Astinos and Stelios are killing a few Persian soldiers, both of them are trying to see who is the better warrior meanwhile of the other Spartans are getting their own kills, "You still hear?" - says Astinos, "Somebody's gotta watch your back." - Stelios says, "Not now, I'm a little busy" - Astinos says, then the two continue killing Persians and honestly they were pure dead brilliant

"Regroup" - King Leonidas shouts

"Astinos!, my son!" - The Captain says with a smirk, out of nowhere a Persian riding a white horse is going toward Astinos but he doesn't see it, the boy is looking at his father and says "Astinos! No!. But it was too late, The Persian cuts Astinos head clean off and the enemy was hit by a spear. Day wears on, they lose a few Spartans but each felled is a friend or darkest blood. And upon seeing the headless body of his own son the Captain breaks rank. He kills a lot Persians for the loss of his son dying by the enemy's hand, He goes wild, blood-drunk. The Captain's cries of pain at the loss of his son are more frightening to the enemy than the deepest battle drums. It takes three Spartans to restain him and bring him back to our own. The day is theirs, no song are sung.

 **At the south on night time in the bay of Salamis**

Now they will fear us, now they will fear the Greek men-at-amrs!" - an Athenian solider says

"He's right. Fear the Greek fighting man, fear his sword, his shield, fear his love for Mother Greece. But most of all fear his freedom! - Themistocles said to his fellow Athenian brothers

(The Athenian solider cheer with Glory for his words of honor until Atreus spotted a small Persian ship approaching)

"Themistocles." - Atreus says and everyone stairs at the ship, it stops and Artaphernes says "Deimos's ship is being anchored in neutral waters. He'd like to meet with Calliope and Atreus."

"How can you guarantee their safe return? - Callisto says

"Well, boy the only honor for him now will be when he watches your crushed and broken fleet sinking to the bottom of the Aegean and is able to recognize you both nailed to the mast of your ship with his sword as you descend to a watery grave." - Artaphernes says

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" - Atreus says giving Callisto his own weapons and Calliope does the same and with that they all head for Deimos's ship.


	17. chapter 17

**DISCUSSING THINGS AND NIGHT BATTLE**

 **On Deimos's ships**

Artaphernes and the two young boarded the ship, they see two Immortals staring at them and Deimos makes an appearance where an armor that's similar to Ares's armor but it's all black.

"Welcome to my humble barge. We are honored by your presence." - Deimos says welcoming the enemies that killed most his Persian navy.

"Your barge and you look like a person who is brilliant in battle." - Atreus says to his so called enemy/uncle.

"Kind words. Now come, you two. We have much to discuss. Do you believe the Greeks are descended from the gods?" - Deimos says while waiting for them to respond back and they walk inside the ship.

"We have heard some say that." - Calliope says while still walking

"And what of you? Is there a god in your lineage? My men say so, and based on the last two days' battle I'd say there's a spark of the divine in you two." - Deimos says

"Now who's using kind words? - Atreus says and with that the three are inside the ship while Deimos is pouring two cups of wine for them.

"My men also say that it was you two who slade the god of war Ares on mount olympus in a gladiator battle arena." - Deimos says if this is true, since he was in Thanatos's kingdom.

"Many Powerful things occurred on that day. But it was three months ago and the facts of battle are often embellished." - Atreus says

"This deed, you would remember." - Deimos says while walking slowly to the children gods

"We do what we must to defend Greece." - Atreus says and Deimos gives the wine cups to them but they didn't drink the wine because their not old enough. **(I think mortals who become gods don't age at all)**

"And I do what I must to defeat her." - Deimos replies."And for every one Greek killed, you must kill a thousand Persians. For every ship I sink you must sink a hundred. I can sustain losses for weeks. Month, if need be. My numbers will defeat you both and I will take your precious forces with my sword, and I will take your Greek freedom."

"Are you asking us to negotiate a surrender?" - Atreus says while him and Calliope put their wine cups on the same table where Deimos is and it has a map of all Greece.

"No, I offer you a chance to avoid such misery and join me. I'm in need of such skilled warriors like you two, look at the defense you have mounted. A handful of triremes. Leonidas with 300 Spartans and the god of war Kratos. it's insulting, frankly. The mightiest empire the world has ever seen has led by this. I don't blame you Atreus and Calliope, you both fought as if the blood of Zeus himself was coursing through your veins, no I blame Greece, and yet you both still fight for your own protection." - Deimos says while on the other side of the table

"We do what we must to defend Greece together, facing alot of enimes to bring peace to the world. And what's interesting is that they're rumors that you Deimos is that you are the brother of Kratos am I correct?" - Atreus says with a bit of curiosity and Deimos slightly laughs

"What's make you think that." - Deimos says if this boy has any knowledge of that.

"Well, we know that it was you who escaped Thanatos's domain 3 months ago. We have heard a few stories that Kratos and you where attacked as children when an Oracle addicted predicted that marked Warrior would bring the destruction of Mount Olympus, Ares and Athena took you to Thanatos's kingdom." - Calliope says and Atreus nods in agreement, but Deimos slammed his right fist into the table which scared the two mighty warriors in surprise.

"Never speak of my own past, it was Kratos's fault, he was supposed to protect me but he didn't" - Deimos says in anger but Atreus began to speak with his voice a little bit raised

"Our father did everything he could to try to save you but he could've been killed by Ares but Athena stopped him before he could end his life, Kratos thought that you were dead and here you are now, trying to destroy Greece alongside with Xerxes. Joining you won't make a difference, fight alongside us instead of being a servant to Xerxes." - Atreus says to Deimos

"I'm my own master, I will never forgive Kratos and did you say that you are both Kratos's children?" - Deimos says while waiting for them to respond back

"Yes, Uncle. Father has always missed you ever since the day Ares took you away from him, Atreus told me, my mother, father, and the gods the truth that in that in another timeline when Kratos became the god of war the first time he noticed that you were in Thanatos's kingdom, he rescued you and you both fought Thanatos together but Thanatos killed you and Kratos unleashed this powerful rage and killed the god of death and Avenged your death. Atreus came from the future in a different timeline, and he traveled to the this one to know about our father's life in Greece." - Calliope says backing up Atreus, their trying to see if they can get this Deimos to turn good cause they don't like this vengeful, evil Deimos.

"I determine my own fate, young one. And you can't even stop me. Tomorrow morning the 300 Spartans and Leonidas will die, I will burn Sparta to the ground, destroy Olympus, and make Kratos suffer for what he did to me for all those years of being stuck in hell." - Deimos says while walking to the other side of the the table and going behind to children but when they turn around, Deimos quickly pulls out two swords and puts it on both Atreus and Calliopes neck, they gasp in surprise.

"Be quick with your swords." - Atreus says

"You two will not have your deaths tonight but it time you will die." - Deimos says with threat. "Guards, remove these two from my ship.", giving order to 2 Immortals and they take them out the ship and sail back.

 **In Salamis**

Well, what have you learned. Can Deimos be beaten." - Themistocles says to Atreus and Calliope if they have a chance of winning.

"The next time we face him, he going to bring all of hell with him." - Atreus says

 **To the waters that's away from the bay of Salamis**

Persian ships were moving but a big oil cargo ship appeared and is releasing oil in the water, whatever the Persians have planned it doesn't sound good.

The Athenian fleet was witnessing this and they must try win this battle.

"Send it my personal Guard." - Deimos says while witnessing this too, then Persian men are wearing these dark circular oil containers and began to swim at the Athenian ships see if they can sneak aboard without being seen.

An Athenian solider was putting the tip of his spear in the water, lifts it up and sees oil on it, he lets Themistocles investigate it as well.

"Pull back! Pull back now! - Themistocles gives order immediately that this is a trap until Calliope noticed something in the water.

"Themistocles, in the water! - Calliope says and Atreus noticed it too.

"Archers, on deck now! - Themistocles says loudly, "Stop aside and fire at will", arrows where being fired but the men in the water weren't going down. One of the Persian men was climbing on to the ship but Scyllias killed him with a spear.

Deimos commands someone to bring him a bow and arrow, he pulls the arrow back and he lets it fly and the arrow hits Scyllias in the leg and other arrow flies and hit him in the stomach.

Callisto noticed his father being hit by arrows, and other arrow being pulled back, Callisto helps his father get back up but out of nowhere the arrow hits Scyllias heart. Scyllias is on the ground laying on his back really injured and says to his son "Fight on boy, fight on."

Soon after that Atreus sees two bright fire containers being thrown by strong Persian slaves on top of the Persian oil cargo ship that's still releasing oil, and when they hit the waters, it causes the seas to set on fire. The fires are spreading more worse by the minute, Themistocles has had enough of this.

"Atreus, aim for men on top! Up there! - Themistocles gives order to the young archer.

"On it" - Atreus says while quickly grabbing his bow and arrow, he fires, the slaves was about to throw another fire container until the arrow hits the Persian slave in the head, the slaves drops dead but the fire container fell into the same direction where the oil is being dropped, the container hits the oil and it spreads the fire backwards, the oil was guiding the fire into the cargo ship it creates a big explosion, everyone was covering their eyes because the fire is bright, Calliope had a worried look on her face, Atreus noticed and thinks to himself. 'I don't think we can win this battle'

Deimos puts the tip of his arrow on the fire that was being covered in rocks, he pulls the fire arrow back and let's it fly, Themistocles saw the arrow and it his the Persian slaves circular oil container while climbing on the same Athenian ship that him, Atreus, Calliope, and Aeskylos were in. He shouts "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!

Everyone jumps off the ship in time before the slave could explode but Themistocles stayed and tried to kill him but it was too late, he exploded with Themistocles still on board but somehow the Athenian general survived and was still sinking and he had a few burn marks only on his stomach, left and right arm.


	18. chapter 18

**BE READY FOR A BEAUTIFUL DEATH**

 **At the north in the Spartan camp sight**

Spartans were just relaxing, getting enough sleep to prepare for another attack while King Leonidas walks to Dilios who had a injury on the left eye and covers it with a cloth.

"Dilios, I trust that scratch hasn't made you useless." - King Leonidas said

"Hardly, my lord. it's just an eye. The gods fit to grace me with a spear." - Dilios says to his king

"My Captain?" - King Leonidas says wondering if his Captain is doing well after that incident of what happened earlier.

"Curses the gods, and mourns alone." - Dilios says then they hear a horse and on that horse is Daxos, and looks badly injured and dismounted off the horse and walks up to Leonidas

"Leonidas! We are undone. Undone, I tell you. Destroyed." - Daxos says

"Daxos, calm yourself." - Leonidas says

"Our hunchback traitor has lead Xerxes' Immortals to the hidden goat path behind us. The Phocians you posted there were scattered without a fight. This battle is over, Leonidas."

"This battle is over when I say it is over."

"By morning, the Immortals will surround you all and the Hot Gates will fall."

"SPARTANS, PREPARE FOR GLORY!" - Leonidas says in a loud voice

"Glory? Have you gone mad? There is no glory to be had now. Only retreat or surrender. Or death"

"Well that's an easy choice for us, Arcadian. Spartans never retreat, Spartans never surrender. Go spread the word, let every Greek assemble know the truth of this, that each among them search his own soul. And while your at it, search your own." - Kratos says to Daxos coming up from behind

"My men will leave me. Godspeed, Leonidas." - Daxos says and with that he got back on his horse and left the Spartans.

"Children! Children. Gather round. No retreat, no surrender. That is Spartan law. And by Spartan law, we will stand and fight and die. A new age has begun, an age of freedom. And all will know that 300 Spartans gave their last breath to defend it." - King Leonidas says

(Spartan chanting)

AH-OOH

AH-OOH

AH-OOH

Then the Captain came walking to his king and said "My friend, I have lived my entire life without regret until now. It's not that my son gave up his life for his country. It's just that I never told him that I loved him the most, that he stood by me with honor. That he was all that was best in me."

"My heart is broken for your loss."

"Heart? I have filled my heart with hate."

"Good. Kratos let's take a walk."

"Yes, King Leonidas."

Morning came, then Leonidas and Kratos are having a discussion while the 300 Spartans are behind them.

"But, Leonidas, I am fit and ready for battle."

"That you are Kratos, one of the finest. But you have another talent unlike any other Spartan, you will deliver my final orders to the council with force and verve. Tell them our story, make every Greek know what happened here. You'll have a grand tale to tell. A tale of victory."

"Victory. Yes, my lord. Sire, any message?"

"For the Queen?"

King Leonidas takes off the necklace that Queen Gorgo gave him and puts it on Kratos's hand and says "None that need be spoken."

And with that Kratos leaves to go back to Sparta, hundreds of Daxos's army leaves. A handful stay. And Only one looks back and it was the god of war.

"Spartans! Ready your breakfast and eat hearty. FOR TONIGHT WE DINE IN HELL!" - King Leonidas shouts with glory knowing that this will be his last battle with the mighty 300.

_

Meanwhile at Salamis, Themistocles woke up with a few injuries, and was next to Atreus who actually woke him up. The boy sits down again as Themistocles watches the Aegean sea turn red with the blood of his soliders while less than a hundred soliders are healing up from last nights battle. Themistocles goes to Scyllias who lays on the ground woth three arrow wounds and slowly losing blood. How many men would have been saved if Themistocles had killed Xerxes ten years ago at Marathon.

"My friend, we faced the odds"

"Together. Listen to me Themistocles, you will have to fight - with twice as much strength in the morning."

"We fight shoulder to shoulder." - Callisto says to his dying father and says with a smirk "No my son, you will carry on for both of us"

Themistocles and Scyllias grip eachothers hands one last time until Scyllias whispers in Themistocles's ear 'Tell my son that he has earned the right to sit at the table of combat, please for me' Themistocles nods yes. And in seconds later Scyllias takes in his final breath, closes his eyes, and passed away.

"What did father say?" - Callisto says to

Themistocles while the Athenian general puts his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I will tell you in time boy, now go be with your father's spirit." with that said Themistocles walks away while Callisto quietly mourns his father.

"How many times do you think we will repeat such a tragedy, Themistocles?" - Atreus says to Themistocles

"As many times as we must, boy."

"We are turning young men into memories."

"Do you think I enjoy this, witnessing my friends final breath. Every widow that is made by my decision, every child that will grow without a father they are my choices. This is the burden of my command."

_

At the north where the Spartans lay dead at hands of the Persians who are walking to the path that leads to Athens.

"How easy it is to silence the strong and self-disciplined" - Xerxes says while he riding on a horse. "Let my army witness the great warriors of Sparta, King Leonidas and his brave 300 were the finest Greece has to offer. There will be no saviors to rise up and vanquish us, nothing will stop the march of my empire."

Ephialtes was walking or crawling to the god king Xerxes who was holding King Leonidas's sword and says "Your Majesty"

"You take this dead Kings sword to Athens, let them know that I'm coming next for them, let them know that Athens their prize jewel of a city will disappear from the histories." - Xerxes replies.

_

Back at Salamis, Daxos appeared who still rides on the same horse delivering the news from the Hot Gates.

"Themistocles! I bring word from Thermopylae, Leonidas was betrayed by a hunchback. The Spartans have been slaughtered, the hot gates have fallen."

"Such a sacrifice. Now Greece has her martyrs. Daxos, take that message from the hot gates to every city, every village and hear your words."

"But they are dead, all of them."

"Sparta's sacrifice will be what units us, now go!"

Daxos continues his journey and rides off to spread the word about what happened at the hot gates.

"Move all of our ships and men back to the safety of Salamis." - Themistocles says to Aeskylos

"Calliope and I will take Daxos's message to Athens and we'll head back to Olympus to see if we can convince to gods to help us stop Xerxes." - Atreus responds, Calliope holds on to Atreus really tight, 2 sec later they are in Themistocles's temple and Ephialtes is already there still holding King Leonidas's sword while a few Athenian citizens are surrounding him

"We were told that a hunchback was accountable for the fall of the hot Gates. That he sold out he country, pulled the crimson from his back and replaced it with Persian gold. What is your name, traitor?" - Atreus says while him and Calliope walk to him

"Ephialtes of Trachis." - Ephialtes replies while giving Atreus King Leonidas's sword. Atreus looks at it for a sec and threatens him by putting the blade on his neck. "I should wet this noble blade with your blood."

"You would be right to do so. There is little beauty about me, there is little beauty in what I have done." - Ephialtes replies while Atreus takes the sword off Ephialtes's neck and the boy responds "Say what you must."

"I beg of you and all of Athens! The god-king will burn this city to the ground!"

Everyone mumbles, some are saying "What does he mean Xerxes will burn Athens to the ground." but Calliope replies "Everyone! Leonidas' and Sparta's great sacrifice was no defeat. It was a beautiful victory. This simple act of valor will allow us to rally each of our city-states and unite Greece for one purpose against one enemy! And you Ephialtes, take this message to Xerxes that we will take whatever ships we have left and finish this in the Bay of Salamis."

"But there will be death and destruction." - Ephialtes replies and Atreus says "Yes, there will be.

_

At Sparta, Calliope and Atreus are walking to Queen Gorgo to pay their respects as they watch the 300 Spartans even Leonidas burning on the pyre.

"Atreus, Calliope." - Kratos says walking to the children.

"Father, we are here to speak to Queen Gorgo." - Calliope says to her father.

"I'm warning you both choose your words carefully, you may not receive a warm welcome." - Kratos says as he watches the two walk to Gorgo.

"We may offer our deepest sympathies, we cannot change for what has happened to Leonidas but his great sacrifice will not forgotten." - Atreus says trying to comfort Gorgo.

"Do not lecture me on sacrifice and be quick with your words, god of speed and light." - Gorgo says with a small threat.

"We request of you the entire Spartan navy." - Atreus says but Gorgo refuses the offer and says "Have I not given enough for your dream of a united Greece. Shall I put swords in the hands of my son, our children, would that please you both. A king, husbands, fathers, brothers. Sparta will give no more."

Calliope puts king Leonidas's sword in front of Gorgo, gives it to her and says "This belongs with you, my Queen. We will go and finish this tomorrow once for all for Leonidas." and with Calliope and Atreus leave Queen Gorgo to let her be while they go back to Olympus to see if the gods can help them but they said they cannot because only gods fight powerful enemies like the titans if they could ever escape the pits of Tartarus.

_

Then in Athens at night time, Xerxes's Persian empire is destroying Athena's great city, the Oracle's words stood as a warning. All of Greece will fall as Persian fire reduces Athens to cinder, for Athens is a pile of stone and wood and cloth and dust, and as dust will vanish into the wind. Only the Athenians themselves exist and the fate of the world hangs on their every syllable and only stout wooden ships can save them. Wooden ships and a tidal wave of heroes' blood.


	19. chapter 19

**THE END OF THE PERSIAN NAVY**

Daytime at Athens where Xerxes sits on his throne next his second in commander Deimos where 7 dead Athenian citizens lay dead on the ground.

"The Greeks were fools to stand against us. Leonidas and his pride were no match for the will of a god. Atreus, and Calliope were worthless cowards, and now this navy is barely worth our attention." - Xerxes says while drinking wine and eating a chicken leg.

"If those worthless cowards stood at my side we would have laid the world at your feet." - Deimos says and Ephialtes is walking to his king with information.

"My king. Your humble servant brings you news. The Greek fleet are defenseless within the Bay of Salamis. You need only to finish them."

"Who commands their forces?" - Deimos says wondering if someone else is leading the Greek fleet and Ephialtes replies "Atreus, and Calliope."

"Calliope and Atreus are dead."

"They are alive. I have seen them myself."

"Ready my troops and armor Artaphernes. We will attack at once.

"Wisdom would have us send a probing force to confirm it is not a trap. - Xerxes says to Deimos while drinking another sip of wine.

"You would dare to advise me in matters of war?

Xerxes gets off his throne, walks to Deimos and says with a loud voice "I am the god-king. I am the one who triumphed over Leonidas. I am the one who laid watse to this showpiece of Athens. I am your king.

"Killing Leonidas and his men only made them martyrs. And when you razed Athens you set fire to the only thing of value in this country. I will attack the Greeks with my entire navy. Now sit on your golden throne and watch this battle from the safety I provide you." With that said from Deimos he walks away and gets ready for another battle.

On Mount Olympus where kratos walks to Athena's chamber, he opens the doors, sees Athena on her throne and says in an angry voice.

"Athena, the gods lied to me. My brother lives, he lives."

"It is not too late to turn back Kratos, no good will come of this journey. Your brother was a threat to Olympus Kratos, what was done had to be done. Forgive me."

Kratos starts to remember something that happened to him where he was a child, he remembers when Ares took Deimos and Athena was with the god of war and she says **"Forgive me"**

You were there that night? Why? Why didn't you help him!"

"I was there for you Kratos, you had to be saved."

"You should have saved Deimos, I should have saved him." Kratos replies while looking down and looks back at Athena and says "I will bring my Brother back to who he was and you will stay out of my way." With that he leaves Athena be, as he walks down the halls of Olympus the god of war runs into Lysandra and they have a talk.

"Kratos, where are Calliope and Atreus? You saw them yesterday!"

"I know where they are Laysandra. They are with Themistocles and his Athenian navy, I will prepare the Spartan navy to help them."

"Thanks the gods, Kratos. It seems that I actually did found the right man to marry. And Kratos please be sure that Calliope is ok."

"I will, Laysandra. I promise you and remember our daughter is strong and brave and we will always be here for her, my love." and with said Kratos hugs Lysandra, returns to Sparta and prepares the Spartan navy for battle against the Persians.

At the shore of Salamis where Themistocles, Atreus, and Calliope see a huge fire that burns Athens to ash.

"There in the distance, we witness the destruction of Athens. Alone, we will face the monster that cast a shadow across our land. I had prayed that the Spartans would come to lend a hand this morning. Perhaps they feel they have given enough."

Then a few Athenian soliders begin to blame Themistocles for everything.

"You've failed us all, this is your fault, Themistocles!"

"Without the Spartans, we are just farm hands!"

"We should have negotiating with the Persians when we have a chance."

"You are all right. Yes, we are down to a handful of 6 boats. And yes, we are just farmhands, we are tradesmen, we are boys turned to men through the sacrifice and forge of combat. I played a dangerous game and I lost! If you choose to turn your back on me, on your country. I will not judge you, you are free to leave. You are still free men." - Themistocles says while the Athenian soliders even Atreus and Calliope began to stay silence and hear the rest of Themistocles's words of honor and continues his speech "Very well. Then let us put our shoulders to works and free those ships from the bosom Greece. Today is a privilege to call our own. A story that will be told for a thousand years! Let our final stand be recorded to the histories. And let it be shown that we chose to die on our feet rather than live on our knees!

(The Athenian soliders roar with pride and they all sail to the bay of Salamis for one final stand)

On the ocean, the 6 boats sail to the entire Persian fleet, Themistocles walks to the middle of the boat and talks to Callisto.

"There is only one thing you need to know today."

"Not to get killed."

"No. Your father's last words. He told me that you had earned the right to sit at the table." with that he leaves Callisto be and is on the front of the boat and talks to Calliope, Atreus, and Aeskylos.

"Well, my brothers, I have no more tactics or tricks. This will be the last battle that we share."

"We have fought next to one other for as long as I can remember. Nothing would please me more than to rest this sword.

"Are you both sure that you want to commit everything?

"Yes, Aeskylos. And without Deimos's command, the Persian navy is nothing."

"We will never be able to reach him."

"Calliope and I will reach him and put an end to this." - Atreus said, pulling his sword and Calliope takes out her new duel wield swords.

"There will be no room for a retreat.

"We know."

The god-king Xerxes is over the edge of the hill behind the Persian navy as he witnesses this battle. While Deimos gives his final orders to his Persian army while he stands on one the ships.

"Today the last Greek ships will be destroyed. show them no mercy, give them no quarter. Today we will dance across the backs of dead Greeks. Today we deliver submission. Today I want to feel Atreus and Calliope's throats on my hands."

Then on Themistocles's side when he gives order to his men "Men, brace yourselves!" as they hit the Persian ships which caused the 6 Athenian ships to stop. And Themistocles continues to do battle with the Persians soliders and says to the Athenians.

"Now,THIS IS YOUR TIME MY BROTHERS! HOLD NOTHING BACK! SEIZE YOUR GLORY!"

While the Athenians are boarding the Persian ships Deimos pulls out two long black sword and says "I'm not here as a witness" and charges into action with the Immortals behind him. Deimos begins to kill Athenian soliders with ease because his skills were far more superior and he's also a demigod. The Athenian ships are still holding while archers are firing arrows at the Persians.

"Now come with me Calliope and let them send all of our souls straight to Hades!" - Atreus says while he grabs Calliope's hand and she follows in pursuit and Atreus uses his super speed while everything around them is moving at a normal rate instead of being in a slow motion rate. Now they run through the Persian ships and kill a few Immortals. From left to right, forward, and behind no Immortals could they a single hit on them. Then they stop and see Deimos on a ships that's across from them and the adult demigod sees them as well. So without hesitation they run through a Persian ship that's leads to the ship that Deimos is on and it was also on fire, at the end of the ship they jump on the ship that Deimos was on and they run toward him, Atreus noticed that he was moving to fast but Deimos just simply trips Atreus and Calliope making them loss their balance and now both of them are on the middle of the Persian ship.

Atreus and Calliope both grunt in pain. A spear almost goes through Atreus head but dodges it with luck, the boy quickly gets back up and Calliope does the same. Atreus pulls out his sword and goes for the Immortal that almost killed him, Atreus slices his sword through the Immortal's stomach.

"Calliope, behind you!" - Atreus warning Calliope that an few Immortals are going for her, she quickly grabs one sword while the her other one remains of the floor, she blocks their attack with her sword, she pushes the Immortals back with her strength and kills the Immortal on the right side by stabbing him in the heart and the one on the left Calliope quickly turns around and slices the Immortal through his head really fast. Two more Immortals charge the young goddess, as they did Atreus throws her other sword into the air and Calliope noticed in time, the Immortals swing their swords to her stomach area but Calliope does a front flip and the Immortals miss, and with perfect landing, Calliope grabbed her sword that Atreus threw to her, quickly turns around, stabs the two Immortals through the back of their heads and die. Deimos begins to slowly clap after witnessing Atreus and Calliope's small battle and perfect team work. They stare back at Deimos and no one else was around to interrupt, the two gods and the one demigod were the only people on the ship.

"You offer freedom without consequence or responsibility." - Atreus says while walking next to Calliope, and Deimos replies "Are you excepting my offer?"

"Our is answer is still no." - Calliope says, with that Deimos roars in anger and they begin their 2 v 1 duel.

Deimos swings his swords multiple times but Calliope and Atreus are blocking and dodging his attacks, even if Atreus wanted to use his super speed he could still win.

The three warriors clash their swords. Deimos couldn't even stand a chance against them but he's trying with all of his strength, he goes for Atreus but the boy is easily deflecting his attacks with a single sword. Deimos decides to push his swords against the young gods znd they do the same thing too and with the power of the gods in Atreus and Calliope's blood, strength, and mind, they push Deimos back making his loose his footing and when he balanced himself Calliope used her left and Atreus used his right to symmetrically punch him te face at the same time.

Deimos grunts in pain and after a few seconds later he ignores the pain and says "You much harder then speaking with your words." then they continue their battle, Deimos push his swords against Atreus and Calliope's swords again but this time Deimos slightly push them back and small sparks came out of his sword and it blinds the young gods, they back up a bit and they couldn't see for a few seconds. Deimos swings his sword again at Atreus but he deflected the sword with his and hits the ground, Deimos puts his second sword to Atreus neck but at the right moment Calliope snuck up behind Deimos and she puts one of her swords on Deimos's neck before the demigod could do anything else. They all remain silent for a awhile, Atreus doesn't say anything and noticed that Deimos and Calliope are about to speak.

"Surrender to me or Atreus with die!"

"Uncle, please you don't have to do this. Fight with us against the true enemy and my father did nothing to you, you only brought this to yourself"

"I do what needs to be done young warrior and make no mistake that I will not hesitate." Then Atreus began to speak

"Why would you even fight it not for us. No one could challenge your skill, and we would rather die free people than as slaves. Even if the chain was still attached to you."

Everything is quiet, Deimos looks to his right side, it begins as a whisper. A promise. The lightest of breezes dances through the rigging as it creeks above the death cries of 10,000 men. This breeze, this promise became a wind, a wind that is blown across Greece carrying a message told again and again of their freedom.

"A wind, my brothers, of sacrifice. A wind of freedom. A wind of justice. A wind of vengeance." - Kratos says as raised his right hand that wield the blade of exile as the Spartans set the sails that had the Spartan logo and the entire Spartan fleet does the same and they were charging at the Persian fleet and when Deimos looks to his left the entire Arcadian fleet is charging as well.

As Deimos still being distracted, Atreus used his speed to punch him in the stomach and take his sword away from his hand and says "Your begin surrounded. All of Greece has united against you. Delphi, Thieves, Olympia, Arcadia, and Sparta." while Xerxes is done seeing that all of Greece is raising against him, and so he decided to return back to his remaining Persian army.

"If death comes for me today, I'm ready." - Deimos says while he waits for the young gods to respond back.

"We could the lower our swords. there's still time for you to ready a launch and escape." - Atreus says while Deimos looks to his left side and sees one his swords on the ground, he tries to go for it but Calliope replies "That would be a poor choice to force our hands into action, Uncle. Now order your ships to disengage and surrender to us."

"Surrender?" - Deimos responds back and he grabs his sword on the ground and tries to hit the young gods but Atreus grabs his hand to stop his swing and Calliope stabs him through his chest. Deimos grunts in pain, Calliope pulls her sword out of Deimos's chest and he goes on his knees. The three warriors just stare in silence while Deimos is just losing blood, than when he looks to his right, he sees the Spartan ships crashing into the Persian navy. The Spartans even Kratos board the same ship that Deimos, Atreus, and Calliope are on. Kratos walks next to Atreus and Calliope while he looks at his brother and Deimos does the same.

"Spartan never let's his back hit the ground, right Brother?"

"Yes, Brother, and I will see you again in the underworld."

"Yes, Kratos. I am looking forward to having another fight like when we where children."

"Yes, Deimos, I will look forward to it." and in seconds later Deimos life force is gone and fall in his right side due to blood loss.

"You are free now, Brother." -Kratos says to his brother knowing that he will see him again, if he travels to the underworld.

"Father, please forgive me."

"Calliope, I do. He brought this to himself, we will see him again. But this battle is not over yet."

"Yes Kratos is right, let's finish this once and for all."

"Right, brother." - Calliope replies then when the three warriors watch the rest of the Persian army head for them, the three warriors being to go forward even the Spartans follow in pursuit. Kratos strikes a Persian with the blades of exile, after that Atreus and Calliope strike other Persian at the same time and go forward knowing this is their first war that they will be fighting together.

 **To be continued...**


	20. chapter 20

**THE WARRIORS WHO BROUGHT PEACE TO GREEC** **E AND NIGHTMARES**

The great battle lasted near hours, alot of Persians were dying painful deaths. Bringing forth the power of 3 gods, Atreus used his speed to kill the enemies that he faces, Kratos would use the blades of exile to bring all of hell with his power, and Calliope used her amazing skills to kill her enemies quicker with her duel wield swords and she used her light abilities to attack the Persian from far destinations **(Calliope's basically like Dr. light from the The flash on the CW)**. The Spartans out matched the Persians and Arcadians were doing alright, they weren't exactly skills warriors from half the time but they are good when it comes to handling a sword and shield. Once the battle was over, Kratos, Atreus, and Calliope looked over the edge of the hill were Xerxes was and they knew the rest of his remaining army was on the other side. They knew that this war will never be over until the truth tyrant is defeated once and for all.

"You two, come with me to finish Xerxes. Boy, do you think you can get me on top of that hill?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, let's go." with that said Atreus grabs Kratos and Calliope's shoulders really tight, he brings them up the hill and they see that entire army of Xerxes while he sits on his golden throne and watches them

'This will be over quickly if I use this' - Kratos says in his mind with a smirk as Atreus and Calliope back up a bit realizing what he's about to do.

"I banish you all to the darkest pits of Tartarus." - Kratos says as he takes out the blade of Olympus again, he strikes it the ground, first it creates a blue tornado, then after a few seconds it crates a power wave that teleports the entire Persian army even Xerxes and his monsters to the realm of Hades. After it was over, not a single Persian was seen, they walk to the edge of the hill and All of the Greeks look up and stare the three gods who defeated the god-king. They all yell the names "Kratos, Calliope, Atreus" over and over again knowing this war is finished but their will always be another war and all of Greece will be ready the next time. All of the Greeks go back to their cities, and the Athenian had some reconstruction to do with Athens while the three gods head back to Olympus to get some rest knowing they used alot of strength and power. The suns was rising, flowers blooming, birds singing, and now that the Persians are gone Greece can have peace once again. Atreus is still asleep having another dream like always but he was having a nightmare, in his dream he saw Norse Kratos fighting a god with who was know as Thor. Kratos was nearly defeated, but Atreus wasn't their to help him, the boy never a saw his father so injured before in his life, the young archer grunts, and scream in his sleep and it woke up Calliope, she was trying to wake him up out of his nightmare but she couldn't. In Atreus's dream, Thor was about to finish Norse Kratos with a final blow until Atreus screamed in his dream and in real life "Father! Nooo!" then the boy final wakes up, gasping as he saw Calliope next to him.

"Atreus! are you ok?"

"Yes, Calliope I'm fine. Don't you worry about me. I just had a nightmare about my father dying at the hands of Thor!"

"Oh. well, don't worry Atreus it was just a nightmare, I used to have those alot when I was still a mortal. And Thor? I don't believe I've heard about him. Is he a god where you come from?"

"Yes, he is known as the god of thunder. He comes form where I grew up in the norse lands. And there are others too. Loki, the god of mischief. And Odin, the all-father/king of the gods and protector of the nine realms."

"I understand. Do you want me to leave you be for a while?"

"No, stay hear with me. I need you to be with me."

"I will stay with you, Atreus." - Calliope says while giving her half-brother a hug and Atreus does the same and he says "Thank you, Calliope." then they stop hugging after a few seconds. Calliope sits down next to Atreus.

"So what happened between your relationship with my father in the timeline where you came from?"

"My father was never around during the day time. He would always go on long hunts and come back at night time after I go to sleep."

"My father does the same thing, he would always go to war to protect Greece and me and my mother on the other hand. And what about your Mother. What was she like."

"My mother's name is Faye and she actually taught me all about ancient Norse. the Symbols, languages, and how to hunt. She was the one who made my bow and said I'd grow into it and after she passed away, me and my father did her last wish and that was to take her Ashes the highest peak in all nine realms and that was Asgard, home of the Norse gods. And One day before she passed away was when I was exploring outside my house, I go to one my favorite trees, I would close my eyes and listen to the forest, I could hear from far away and I can hear the thoughts of animals, like feeling their pain and that's why I would always hesitate to kill an animal. Anyway where was I, ah I hear a cry for help and it was a wounded Doe. There was an arrow in it's neck, I decided to pull it off and said "your safe now, I'm here" and when the animal passed away I speak in Norse death writes thanks to my Mother's teachings. I saw trail of blood, I decided to follow it and when I reach the end of the blood trail I realized it didn't belong to the Doe but the hunter. Their was no body except for a helmet, I pick it up and when I looked to my right I see two Draugrs. I tried to fire an arrow but I tripped, when the two Draugrs where still charging at me I shot an arrow against the Draugrs sword, shattering it to pieces, one of them went into my left arm and one of the pieces flew into the Draugrs skull killing it while the other one kicks me and I land on my back in pain, as the Draugr was about to attack again I wasn't afraid anymore I was angry, my vision glazed to red and the last thing that I saw was a ghostly white that grabbed the Draugr by his throat and I said "Father?" before I fell unconscious."

"Why did you go unconscious after you got angry?"

"My father passed something down to me. It's his true nature which is his anger. It hurts my body, and it fights within me. He is a demigod after all. When gods have children they are born with abilities.

"Do you get angry all the time?"

"Well not all the time Calliope, sometimes l start to loose control and get angry for no reason and it's get me sick. My father told me that he saw you again in the Elysium fields in the underworld, he missed you after 10 years of serving the gods and you were still the same when he accidentally killed you and Lysandra in his timeline. After he saw you, Atlas, the titan escaped the walls of Tartarus and tried to destroy the pillar that holds the earth but he would have to leave you again in order to save the earth and you, because if the pillar was destroyed, all living even the undead would die."

"Wow that's very interesting. And to think my father actually saved the earth just to protect me. I guess he forgot that I was still in Hades's realm after he brought the destruction of mount olympus and I'm really sorry for the loss of your mother, I wish I would've liked to have met Faye."

"Thanks, and yeah she is the best person I've ever known my whole life. And it's funny because Lysandra actually kind of reminds me of her."

"I see. Well um, do you want to explore Olympus for awhile just to help you forget about the nightmare. Besides theirs no more Persians and we won't have to worry about anything."

"Sure, I would like to explore with you for a little while. It can't be worse than fighting big trolls or revenants." - Atreus said with a smirk and Calliope does the same.

They walk around Olympus, the first place they go to is where the Flame of Olympus is located, they see the beautiful blue fire and Atreus told Calliope that if anyone even a god touches the flame would die. And also said that the box of Pandora is still in Pandora's temple on the back of Cronos, the last Titan who still wanders the desert and how Kratos used the box to defeat Ares in his timeline.

"Wow, Father has done so much in his timeline in the past. He only wanted us back after he avenged our death but the gods wouldn't allow it."

"Yes, even I couldn't believe it either. But I don't think that will ever happen again, the titans and Xerxes are still in the Underworld, Greece had been saved, Ares had been defeated, and hopefully I will see my father again to tell him what I have did in this timeline.

"And it was all because of you, Atreus. Your Father will be proud and I think I would want to see your father, he'd be surprised to see me and my mother again."

"I think it would be weird for my father to see the Olympian gods again and your father as well. One saved Greece and the other brought Olympus to it's knees." - Atreus says with a sense of humor, Calliope chuckled while they are still having a nice time exploring Olympus inside and outside.

Somewhere in an unknown location in Greece, an old tall man is seen out of the shadows. This unknown figure was quite familiar or unfamiliar in these like he's never been here in a long time, soon the Unknown figure knew exactly where to go.

"It's time to meet some old friends who I've not seen in a long time." - The unknown man said as he continues walk to hisdestination.


	21. chapter 21

**THE RETURN OF AN OLD FRIEND**

Atreus and Calliope both finished their exploration on Olympus and now they're doing some training together in the gladiator battle arena where they defeated Ares but instead of fighting eachother they are fighting with Hades's monstrous beasts. The first thing that they fight is the undead soliders because they wanted to start small, then go for a challenge later on.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO." - Atreus says while killed more undead soliders really fast and sees Calliope doing an amazing job as well with her light powers.

"I must say Atreus these dead soliders don't stand a chance against us. let's see if we can do more." - Calliope respons with a smile and trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, I agree Calliope. They kind of remind me of the Draugrs but we could at least take on a challenge, and we're gods none can last five seconds with us.

Then after a few minutes a Cyclops appeared in front of them holding a big melee weapon, and they are similar to the fire trolls. Atreus moves to Calliope's side, she blinds the Cyclops, the beast covers his own eye, Atreus moves to the beasts stomach and hits the Cyclops with a powerful blow sending him to the wall. The Cyclops roared with fury than it charges them, Calliope charges the beast as well while Atreus shot an electric arrow, it hits the Cyclops to make it loose it's balance. Atreus used his speed to run to Calliope, he grabs her and tossed her in the air, while Calliope hovers over the Cyclops, she quickly pulls out her sword and begins to fall downward spiraling, as soon as the Cyclops looks up Calliope stabs the vicious beast in it's one eye and disintegrated into nothingness. Calliope sits down catching her breath, Atreus walks to her to comfort her.

"That was extremely difficult, well for me. If you weren't hear it would have been eating my flesh and bones." - Calliope says while slightly laughing and Atreus does the same and replies back to her.

"That's what I used to say when I was with my father, we do what we must to defend ourselves and that was a good finishing move."

"Thank you, Atreus. no mortal, beast or other god could comprehend your power.

"Thank you, Calliope. and I say the same thing to you. So do you want to do another beast to see if it can try take down the mighty Atreus and the beautiful Calliope."

Calliope smiles and began to slightly blush because Atreus would always make her blush with the complements he gives her. "Yes, let's continue."

The next scene changes with Kratos and Lysandra watching Atreus and Calliope both working together with smiles on their faces, they just watch them fight alot of beast, slaughtering them one by one from the reflection pool inside Kratos's chamber.

"They are becoming more stronger, Lysandra. and I can't believe the boy actually taught Calliope how to use a sword."

"Yes, Kratos. Our daughter fighting alongside her brother, and it would stand to reason that Atreus said he would always be their for Calliope and he fulfilled that promise. Calliope always said that she wanted a brother and now she has one."

"I was thinking the same thing too, my love. And do you think the boy will ever return to his timeline?"

"I do not know, Kratos. He said that he would stay here with us, soon he's going to see future you from his timeline to tell him that he accomplished his goal."

"I agree. The boy doesn't cease to surprise me, he has my strength in his blood, well considering that I'm his future father."

Lysandra slightly laughs at that comment, after that they decided to go to the pantheon where the other gods were minding their own business.

Then the unknown stranger who's wielding an axe and has the head of Mimir on the right side of his hip is on the mountain where you can see the Aegean sea and the golden portal that teleports to Mount Olympus. Soon as the doors open Athena, the goddessof wisdom walked out to see who it was and it was him. Norse Kratos was surprised as well to see Athena once again.

"Kratos? the father of Atreus. How did you arrive at this timeline?" - The goddess of wisdom says with curiosity because the only beings out there who has the ability to control time are the sisters of fate.

"Athena. It has been too long since we last spoke. I will explain everything but first I must see Atreus immediately."

"Of course, brother." with that they both walk to Mount Olympus.

10 minutes later the scene changes with Atreus and Calliope finishing their training. once that they were done, they noticed Lysandra walking to them, she stopped and said "Atreus, Calliope come with me to Zeus's throne, all of the gods are already their."

"Why Lysandra? is there a problem." - Atreus says with curiosity of not knowing what's going on.

"That's a way of describing it, but you both have to see it for yourselves." and with that the three walk to the pantheon, when they arrived they see all the gods just sitting on their thrones, Greek Kratos was just standing with his back on the wall and when Atreus and Calliope looked behind, Atreus's own body flashed before his eyes no really expecting to see someone he has not see for a while.

"Father. Is that you."

"Yes, my son. It is." - Norse Kratos says with a smirk while he just stays at the same spot. Calliope decides to stay next to Lysandra, Atreus runs to Norse Kratos hugging him and that was the boys first hug he gave to his father. Norse Kratos just puts his right arm on the boy's right shoulder. Father and son, they were reunited once again.

"Fahter how are you here? I thought that I was the only one who could time travel?"

"I only gave you 50% of the sisters of fate ability to time travel. I wasn't sure if you completed your task, so I decided that I should go back it time as well."

"I understand. So much has happened, I defeated Ares, became a god, saved your family, and made peace with the Olympian gods."

"You defeated Ares, boy. Why am I not surprised."

"No really, I did. and I unlocked a new power too."

"Fine then, show me."

"On it." - Atreus decided to show his speed ability to Norse Kratos and he was surprised. "Now do you believe me."

"I must say lad that is some incredible power you have there." - Mimir says with impressive expression on his face

"Yes, I agree with the head. But it will take some to get used to, I just arrived here you know, boy and your Mother would be proud of you."

"Yeah. She would be."

After that Norse Kratos decided to take a look at everyone's faces expressions. They needed time to try to trust this Kratos because this one destroyed Olympus many years ago in his timeline. Then he noticed Lysandra and Calliope, he slowly walks to them but Greek Kratos steps in the way because Norse Kratos killed his Lysandra and Calliope in his timeline and Greek Kratos wouldn't want that to happen to them.

"You do not want this fight." - Norse Kratos says with a threat.

"Kratos, please it's ok. Let this Kratos speak with us." - Lysandra says to Greek Kratos because she wouldn't want both Norse and Greek Kratos fighting eachother.

"Then tell me why I should let this Kratos talk to you both after what he's done to both of you and Olympus." - Greek Kratos says with a threat

"Because whatever he has done in his timeline was never his fault, the same thing could have happened to you if it wasn't for Atreus. Do it for us."

"Fine." - With that said Greek Kratos stepped aside, Norse Kratos walks to Lysandra and Calliope and replies "It has so long since I've last seen you both. I thought that I would never see again after all these years."

"It must have been hard for you not seeing us again, Kratos."

"It has been, Lysandra. My son kept his promise and he fulfilled that promise, no father had ever been more proud, and I'm sorry for not finding you, I was suffering for a long time ever since I found Faye, my second wife, then I had Atreus.

"It's alright father, Mother and I forgive you, Atreus was the one who saved us. you won't have to worry about loosing us ever again now that you're here with your family once again." - Calliope replies with a smile and without hesitation her and Lysandra walk towards Norse Kratos and give him a hug.

"Thank you, both. I needed this."

While everyone is watching this Atreus smiles at his father forgiving himself after all the years of being locked in the darkness and the the light of Lysandra and Calliope set him free.

"Boy." - Norse Kratos says to his son

"Yes, sir." - Atreus responds

"Thank you, for everything."

"Your welcome, father."

"I've also decided that I want to stay here as well."

"Really father, do you mean it, you not going to leave me."

"Yes, my son." - With that said Norse Kratos will stay here but it will take some time for the Olympian gods to earn Norse Kratos's trust after everything he had done in his timeline. This world is going to be big for two marked warriors.


	22. chapter 22

**Author's note:** I've read the guest's review and I've been trying to make my fanfiction format more better. And I've been trying my best, I apologize for the way how I write my story. I just need more time to know how to write a good fanfiction and I think should just put aside Atreus's true name which is loki. Even though it's his real name but I just think that the name Atreus is more better then Loki because Norse Kratos was the one that gave him that name in the first place. Anyway hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and try to come up with more ideas for my story, and have a nice day.

 **A NEW ENEMY IS HERE!**

The next day early in the morning Atreus and Calliope were the first ones to wake up again before Greek Kratos and Lysandra would. They head outside to train in their battle arena again, The two young gods would always train together and they liked it and this time they fight a chimera, a deadly beast that's part goat, lion, breathes fire and has a deadly poisonous snake for a tail . The beast charges them, it swings it's tail in a circular motion but they jump over it in time. Calliope and Atreus charge the beast and strike deadly attacks with their swords, the beast is growing tired and as it did Atreus used his sword to cut off it's snake tail. The chimera grunts in pain, it stands on it's hine legs instead of going on all fours. it starts to breath fire now, Calliope backs up and blinds the chimera, the beast covers it's eyes. Atreus trips the chimera and it falls on its back. Atreus and Calliope both jump on the chimeras' stomach, they stab the beast multiple times and it gets back on all fours. The beast would never stand a chance against them, it charges them again, creates a wave of fire to Atreus and Calliope. the strong force of the fire sends them flying up at least 3 feet in the air. When they land on their backs gruntingin pain, the chimera goes for Atreus, the tries to eat his face off but Atreus is pushing the chimera's face away from his. Calliope noticed that Atreus was in trouble, she runs as quickly as she can, she uses her light powers to weaken the chimera. As it is weakened, Atreus had the advantage the boy grabbed the chimera's horns, pulls it out and stabs the chimera in it's own head and dies.

"Well that was" Calliope could not find the right words to describe how that battle went but Atreus found a word that fits in.

"Vigorous?" - Atreus responds as he finished her sentence for her.

"that's a way of putting it."

"I thought so myself."

"Well that was an interesting battle." Norse Kratos replies while walking to them .

"Father, did you kill beasts like this in your timeline?"

"Yes, Atreus. I was attack by all manner of creature on my journey."

"Oh, I see."

"So this is where the two of you defeated Ares. I must say lad it must have been an intense battle. Calliope saved your life and you did the same for here." - Mimir finished his own speech with a smirk.

"Thanks, Mimir. I did what I had to do stop Ares with the help from someone truly special to me." - Atreus responded with a smile as he looks at Calliope and she does the same, she walks up to the boy giving him another hug. Kratos began to smirk and Atreus noticed as he is still hugging Calliope.

"Are you smiling?"

"No, I do not smile!"

"Keep telling yourself that, you're going soft again." - Atreus slightly laughs and Calliope does the same. Norse Kratos is using his normal face expression with a small threat "do not push it, you two."

"Sorry, father!" - Atreus and Calliope both said at the same.

"It's fine. It may also take some time for the Olympian gods to earn my trust."

"They will father. The Greek gods aren't to bad here in this timeline but remember all gods aren't so bad like the norse god of war, Tyr." Atreus is right about one thing but it will take some time to convince the Greek gods about trusting both Kratos's from different timelines.

"He's right father, I suppose we'll head to Greece to do some more exploring."

"Yes, that's a great idea. You both should let your mind wander at the beautiful sight of ancient Greece." - Mimir is agreeing with his young friends. If Kratos and Atreus hadn't freed Mimir from his prison tree in the other timeline he would have been stuck there until the end of time. Atreus and Calliope are outside Olympus, the first place they go to is Athens. They wanted to see how Themistocles was doing after the battle with Xerxes. the city was almost but still had some reconstruction left. They young gods enter Themistocles's palace amd see him drinking a cup of wine while looking at a map that shows all Greece. Themistocles looks back and sees his young friends.

"Themistocles, it is so good you again." - Atreus says with joy while he and Calliope are giving him a hug and Themistocles does the same and replies "My friends, it's good to see you too."

"We see Athens is still under reconstruction. And it looks like we won't have to worry about more enemy's for the next few years now that Xerxes is gone for good." - Calliope replies to Themistocles while all three of them stop hugging.

"Yes, Calliope. It will take some time to restore Athens to how she was again. and if it weren't for Kratos this war would've never been over."

"That's true. Do you want walk with us for a while?" - Atreus questioned the Athenian general and Calliope agrees with the idea.

"I think it would be a nice day for that." - Themistocles has made his decision while they exit his temple and walk around Athens.

"Do you plan to make the Athenians more better, stronger, and faster?"

"Yes, Atreus. I thought of the idea a few days ago. Now with anything to worry about, our Athenian army will be ready like the great Spartans."

"That's a great idea, Themistocles . The next time we face another enemy, all of the Greeks will defend Greece, Even the entire world."

"Calliope is right, Themistocles. Even if the gods decided not to help we will fight alongside with you every step of the way until the of time." After Atreus finish his small speech, the boy was hit in the face with a powerful punch sending the boy to a building, destroying it on impact. Everyone in Athens begins to evacuate the scene.

"ATREUS! - Themistocles and Calliope yell, they run to Atreus to see if he was alright. When they reach his body, the boy gets back up to his feet from under all the ruble showing an angry face. His body did not show a single scratch but it would take alot more than that to bring down the god of speed.

"Thank goodness your ok! What hit you?" - Calliope says with curiosity then she puts her sword out making sure if the enemy is still around and Themistocles does the same.

"I don't know who that was but he has made the biggest mistake of his life!" - With that the three begin to make a small circle with their own bodies **(Like the back to back thing what soliders do)** and they did Themistocles sees a figure that's moving really fast, it had the same power as Atreus but it showed a golden electricity color. Calliope and Atreus noticed it as well.

"Themistocles make sure that everyone is still evacuating. Calliope head back to Olympus now and let the gods know what we're up against, now!"

"I'm not leaving you, Atreus."

"I need to fight this new opponent on my own, I will come back I promise."

Without hesitation Atreus sees the fast figure again and follows it. Atreus is chasing the fast enemy but this new opponent was more faster then Atreus. They run through Sparta, Delphi, Argos. When they stop in a grass field, this unknown stranger is looking Atreus straight in the eye, and Atreus does the same.

"Who are you? why are you here?" - Atreus confronts the stranger.

"If you want to know that you're going to have to catch me." - The unknown man respons with a disordered voice like Savitar, he also wears black armor with a dark helmet to hide his own identity with glowing yellow eyes. Then they begin to give chase again, when Atreus lost his arch rival the boy looks behind him and was punched his face again, the boy picked himself up from the dirt. The enemy replied "Not fast enough, Atreus."

"Well see about that!" - Atreus yells, the runs to the enemy tries to hit him in the face but the enemy grabs his hand in time. The enemy is crashing Atreus's hand in a strong hold. The boy screams in pain and was hit in the stomach with a strong blow, he coughed for awhile then he tried to attack the opponent but Atreus was grabbed by the throat, with fast movements the enemy strikes Atreus multiple times with powerful hits in the face, stomach, and back. The boy falls to the ground in agony and pain while he looks up at his opponent and says in a weak voice " Who are you?" and the enemy replied "I AM THE ULTIMATE GOD. THE TRUTH GOD OF SPEED. I AM CHAOS! It is your destiny to loose to me, Atreus. and our race is not yet done, see you soon, boy." with that said the enemy known as Chaos takes off into the distance leaving Atreus on the ground suffering with alot of injuries on his entire body. A portal appeared in front of an unconscious Atreus who still lies on the ground and the person who comes out is Norse Kratos.

"Atreus!" - Norse Kratos picks up the boy he noticed that the boy is still breathing, Norse Kratos is relieved, he get back into the Portal that goes back to Olympus. When Norse Kratos brings Atreus to his bed chamber. Calliope, Lysandra, and Greek Kratos come into the room and see Norse Kratos putting Atreus on his bed with really bad injures on his body.

"Atreus!" Calliope sheds tears for the boy while she walks next to Atreus sleeping on his bed. She is happy to see that her brother was still alive but he will need to rest to restore his strength and heal his cuts and bruises.

"What happened to him? no mortal could possibly do this sort of damage to him." - Lysandra questions to Norse Kratos but he doesn't have any information about what happened to the god of speed.

"I do not know, Lysandra. Calliope you were there with him earlier. Did this opponent reveal himself?"

"All I know is that he had the same powers as Atreus but his lightning color was yellow and so were his eyes. But he did not say his name." Then suddenly Atreus began to spoke making sure everyone knows who this new enemy is.

"Chaos. He said that his name was Chaos."

"Atreus, boy! You need to stay here and rest. This mortal will pay."

"You can't stop him, father. The only one who can stop Chaos is me. But his speed it's beyond my own, how am I supposed to stop somebody that even I can't keep with."

"We will find a way, Boy. Did this 'Chaos' say anything else?"

"He said that he was the ultimate god, the true god of speed. He even mentioned that it was my destiny to loose to him. But I'll train day and night and I will stop Chaos before he does something terrible."

"Good, now we all think you should rest."

"Right."

"Mother, father I think I'll stay with Atreus for a while."

"As you wish, Calliope." Lysandra, Greek and Norse Kratos left the room while Calliope holds Atreus's left hand as the boy continues to sleep.


	23. chapter 23

**GODLY CONVERSATION**

Norse Kratos, Lysandra, and Greek Kratos were walking out of Atreus's chamber after the boy's defeat against Chaos.

"Brother, I believe that the boy will need more time to restore his strength. After all he is your son." - Mimir says to Norse Kratos trying to calm him, but Norse Kratos replies "Head, I have no need for your words. My son has a more deadly opponent that he needs to be ready for, and he needs to focus on him all day and night. And do not lecture me on defeat."

The three walk to the meeting of the gods. When they arrived, only four gods are there and known as Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Athena. They wanted to discuss about whatever or whoever defeated Atreus, this new powerful enemy that defeated the god of speed so easily. Norse Kratos, Greek Kratos, and Lysandra take their seats, Norse Kratos grabs Mimir and puts the head next to him. Norse Kratos has told the gods who defeated Atreus as well.

"This new opponent known as Chaos has defeated the god of speed! How can this be? And he's able to maintain the same powers as Atreus? This may be a problem my fellow gods. And we all know that Atreus is the one who's worthy enough to challenge him." - Zeus announces to the gods knowing if this new enemy is more dangerous than Ares.

"Brother, The boy was easily outmatched by Chaos. This is a battle we all cannot win, and by the looks of things I'd say there's no hope for any of us." - Mimir replies to the king of the gods, but Zeus declines "Mimir, I would suggest you hold your tongue or otherwise Poseidon will feed you to the 5 headed Hydra."

"Sorry, lord Zeus. I'm just not in my right mind today." After Mimir finished apologizing, Hades began to speak "If we can defeat Chaos I will make sure he suffers an endless torment in my kingdom."

"But we are still unaware of Atreus's true potential? Calliope saw what Chaos was capable of, she said that he had the same power as Atreus, but the his lightning color was yellow not red. So it means that Chaos's power is more greater than Atreus's and we all thought that the boy reach his potential when he killed Ares." - Greek Kratos was right but if the gods needed proof about Chaos they would have to see for themselves.

"We all need second thoughts. How can we capture a mortal that can move at high speeds?" - Athena was on to something using her wisdom.

"Well my lady, I think that once Atreus is fully healed from his injuries, he can lead this Chaos fellow into a trap that a fast warrior could never escape. But we should test it on Atreus first to make sure it can work on Chaos." - Mimir suggested to the Greek gods.

"Perhaps, Hephaestus can forge a force field trap that's strong enough to hold a god but we need time to figure out how this plan will work, if Atreus can't stop Chaos then who will?" - Poseidon is saying with curiosity.

"Hmm. We will figure it out soon, brother. You and Hades should head back to your Kingdoms, the rest of us will be here if you need anything else." - Zeus, the king of Olympus advices to his two brothers while the others go back to their chambers.

The next scene changes at night time Atreus opening his eyes and is still in his bed. The boy is still injured from his battle with Chaos, so he decided to take a walk around Olympus. The boy was just wondering around, trying to let his mind wander but all he sees is the memory of fighting and losing to Chaos. This had been the first time Atreus has ever been humiliated, no one has ever outmatched the god of speed except Chaos. And also for the first time the boy realized that he found a worthy opponent that's more tougher than Baldur and Ares. Atreus goes to the city of Olympia, he sees alot of people having a good time, alot of husbands, wives, and children bonding. When the boy looks up ahead he sees Chaos again. Chaos starts to run, Atreus gives chase but with his injuries it was slowing him down, the boy fell to the ground, Chaos stopped to see behind him and when he saw Atreus on the ground grunting in pain he decides to go to the boy and have some fun.

"What's wrong Atreus, you seem really weak and have you forgotten about what happened at our first in counter." - Chaos speaking in sarcasm but Atreus was getting a little bit angry.

"SHUT UP!"

"Soon enough we will have the world to our selves. All of the gods from different cultures will kneel at our feet."

"Like I would ever join you! I will stop you, Chaos."

"If you had the strength to end my life, you would have done it in the future but Atreus doesn't kill innocent people, you are the boy Kratos raised, the boy Calliope cares about, you have everything and deserve none of it. Your soft just like your Mother. She was always weak and ugly!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW MY MOTHER! SHUT UP!"

"I will kill everyone you know and care about even your sister Calliope."

"I - WILL - RIP - YOUR HEAD OFF!" - ATREUS YELLS WITH FURY, THE BOY GETS BACK UP TO HIS FEET AND SCREAMS IN ANGER UNLEASHING HIS SPARTAN RAGE, HE CHARGES CHAOS AND PULLS AN UPPERCUT MOVE INTO CHAOS'S CHIN AND FLIES INTO THE AIR, ATREUS JUMPS REALLY HIGH INTO THE AIR AND IS ABOVE CHAOS. WHILE IN MID AIR ATREUS HITS CHAOS MULTIPLE TIMES, HE PUTS HIS HANDS TOGETHER AND SLAMS THEM INTO CHAOS, THE STRONG IMPACT MAKES HIS BODY FALL TO THE GROUND AT A FAST RATE, REALLY HARD AND PAINFUL AS IT CREATES A HUGE CRATER, THE BOY DOES A PERFECT LANDING AND WHEN HE GOES TO THE CRATER HE SEES CHAOS BODY NOT MOVING AN INCH. when the boy finally calms down his Spartan rage faded away, when Athena made him a god it also cured his disease that Norse Kratos passed on to him if Athena did not Atreus would've been coughing and suffering through a fever, the boy has devine blood after all like Calliope. He walks away from the crater but when he looks back he sees Chaos not there anymore. The thinks to himself 'He'll be back.' and he noticed something else, he saw his wound slightly reopened from the intense fight.

"I should probably get back to Olympus quickly."

When Atreus reached Olympus, he headed back to his chamber to get some more rest but when he opened the door he saw Norse Kratos with an angry facial expression and his arms crossed. The boy did not like where this was going, and he also saw Calliope, Lysandra, and Greek Kratos next to Norse Kratos.

"Where were you, boy?"- Norse Kratos says to Atreus but the boy didn't want his father to know about his second encounter with Chaos.

"I was only taking a small walk around the city of Olympia to try to forget about the nightmares about Chaos." - Only part of it was ture but that wouldn't stop Norse Kratos, he knows when his son is hiding something from him. He walks to the boy examining his body, he saw his wound is slightly reopened, the wound was not bleeding at all and he felt Atreus's body is really warm.

"What happened to you, boy. Are you sure It wasn't just a walk. How did your wound open up and why are you warm? Did you get angry again!"

"No I did not get angry. The fever just came on it's own!"

"Do not take me for a fool, boy! who has upset up you, I know you lost control."

"Just let me get some rest, father." - The boy walks forward to his bed but Norse Kratos pulls him back by his arm.

"BOY, WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I ran into Chaos again. Are you happy now!"

"Watch. Your. Tone, boy. Did you fight him aging while you were still recovering!"

"Yes, I fought him again but I defeated him this time but he got away before I could've finish him ."

"Then explain how did the wound reopen, and why you got angry!"

"My wound must have reopened itself when I was fighting Chaos. He insulted my mother, he threatened to kill Calliope. I went angry on my own but I'm not sick am I. I'm able to control the same rage that you have."

"From now on you will stay in this room until you are fully healed! Do I make myself clear, boy!" - Norse Kratos scolds the boy but Atreus began to speak.

"Whatever, you know I could easily walk in and out of this room in the blink of an eye and you would never even see me coming." - Atreus responds knowing that what he just said was true, and what was really surprising that caught everyones attention that Atreus was actually holding the Leviathan axe. Atreus tossed the Leviathan axe back to Norse Kratos, so he decided to leave the room.

"Atreus, I think you shouldn't be so hard on your father. You know he's only trying to protect you." - Calliope says to Atreus because she wouldn't want to see Atreus angry at his own father.

"I know that, Calliope. He doesn't talk to me, never listens to me. He doesn't teach me and doesn't want to know me, and he never wants too. It should been him instead of my Mother. But I don't mean that, you know I love him, I just wish that he was better. I know he can be, so if he tries I'll try." - Atreus says to Calliope with a smile on his face and Calliope has one on hers too. both of them hug and they saying goodnight to Lysandra and Greek Kratos.

The next scene changes with Chaos at his hideout, letting his mind wander.

"Soon enough Atreus, we will have our next battle. You are growing stronger, more faster but you will eventually find out soon. No matter how hard you try, I'll keep coming with everything I've got. You will fall and the Greek gods will die.


	24. chapter 24

**Author's note: Lord Hydra thanks for your comments I really appreciate and all of you readers out there who like my story so far, I appreciate you guys too. Norse Kratos will still have the blades of chaos since Greek Kratos already has the blades of exile. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter, peace out. Lol.**

 **THE TEST MONKEY**

Atreus and Calliope were waking up, and it was early in the morning. Atreus was almost fully healed, he just needed another hour to relax. The boy has cellular regeneration, but the process for healing body injuries would take hours.

"Atreus, looks like your almost fully healed." - Calliope said in a cheerful voice

"Indeed, Calliope and the best part is that I can finally be prepared until Chaos attacks again." - Atreus responds with a smile, so they decided to exit the their chamber and walk around the halls of Olympus. They wanted to do some more training again but they've decided to take a day off. Trying to figure out how to stop Chaos, but they think it would be impossible to stop someone that can move faster than Atreus. The gods never actually told Atreus or Calliope about the trap yet, but Greek Kratos will tell them. When they reach Pantheon chamber, they see the gods are not their. 'Where are they?' Atreus thought in his head and Calliope was wondering the same thing. They went to the gladiator battle arena and all of them were there, they see them setting up 4 energy walls on four sides, front, back, left, and right.

"Atreus, help us with this!" - Norse Kratos says while Atreus was getting curious about what the gods needed him for. So the boy decided to go to Norse Kratos while Calliope went to her mother and father asking them about what's going on.

"Father, what do you need me to help you with?" - Atreus questioned his father and Norse Kratos replies "Boy, while I go over there on the other side of the battle area I want you to try to attack me."

"You want me to attack you?"

"I want you to try."

"Alright, I'll play along."

"Good." - Norse Kratos went to the other side of the energy walls, but instead of staying on the inside, he went to the outside. The gods went to their seat to see if this trap would work. Atreus gets ready, and when Norse Kratos nods his head in a yes gesture, Atreus runs to him in a flash. Everything is in slow motion, as Atreus is halfway to Norse Kratos's body that's when the trap activated just in the nick of time. Atreus's body made full contact with the energy wall, it really injured his body from the strong and fast impact like hitting a brick wall. First he was dizzy and he fell on his back, the energy shields disabled. Hades and Hermes were laughing really hard. Calliope and Norse Kratos were checking his body trying to wake him up. Atreus finally wakes up after 5 seconds and says "OW, my head. What did I hit?"

"It was an energy wall, boy. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. And couldn't you have warned me about the shields before you told me to attack you?"

"Well where's the fun in that, boy. I just wanted to see if you were fast enough to attack me and escape the trap before it could activate but I guess not."

"Well, thanks for your help father." - Atreus said In a sarcastic voice. He gets back up to his feet, gets a closer look at the energy walls, and he asks Hephaestus to activate it again. When the energy walls appear, the boy tests them of how strong they are, so he decided to use his weapons and when he does Atreus decided to give up because it was boring him so Norse Kratos asks Hephaestus to turn off the energy walls.

"Atreus, you are going to use this trap so we can capture Chaos and figure out what he wants." - Greek Kratos says to Atreus while walking to him, Calliope, and Norse Kratos.

"Father, are you certain that that's a good idea. I mean Chaos is more faster than Atreus. No offense, Atreus." - Calliope was just making sure if that didn't offend Atreus in a harsh way. But what she said was true and Atreus knows thatthat she's right.

"It's alright, Calliope. We all know I'm still not fast enough to stop him. But if this trap stops him we can put an end to this."

"Then it's settled, everyone. Tomorrow at sun down, Atreus will be ready to face Chaos once again." - Zeus announces to the other gods until Calliope noticed something strange happening to her. Her right hand was shaking at an accelerated rate and was thinking in her own head 'What is happening to me?'. She thought that it was just an illusion at the moment it stopped. 'It could have been just in my mind'. Atreus noticed Calliope's facial expression, she showed a worried look on her face.

"Calliope, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yes, Brother. I'm ok, no need to worry about me."

"Alright, then. Well, me and my father will take a walk around Greece."

"Ok, Atreus. I will stay here with Mother and Father."

Atreus and Norse Kratos walk around Greece, the first place they go see is Sparta. Norse Kratos has not been able to see Sparta in a long time after in his timeline when Zeus destroyed it and made Norse Kratos really angry. Atreus did not expect that to happen in his father's timeline.

"Boy, since you've been here for 4 months, tell me what has happened to King Leonidas?"

"Well, Leonidas was killed by Xerxes's army, he and the 300 Spartans were outnumbered. But they went out like true warriors, me and Calliope saw them being burned on the pyre when we entered Sparta."

"I see. And what about Xerxes?"

"Kratos used the blade of Olympus to teleport his entire army to the realm of Hades."

"Hmm."

"Yeah, it was a tough time even for Kratos."

"I agree with that, boy."

"Yeah, I'm honored to fight by Leonidas side and I always will protect Sparta, For you."

"And I thought that it was my job. You stole my glory from me and the other me."

"Oops, sorry."

"Looks like your both having a nice bond, right brothers." - Mimir says to them but Norse Kratos got irritated by hearing Mimir talking.

"Quiet, head. Me and my son got this far after our first goal, the only reason is that I have decided to take you with me is to only keep me occupied."

(Atreus chuckles)

"You find my words amusing, boy?"

"No, not at all. It's the old man that speaks them." - And that really triggered Norse Kratos in a threatening playful voice while Atreus runs away like a normal mortal.

"Why you little. Get Back Here!"

At night time the next scene changes with Calliope in her bathroom, she was washing her face with cold water from the pool, dried her face with a white cloth and she looks in a mirror, when she looks closer she saw her right eye showing a orange lightning color surrounding it. She gasps in surprise, wondering if her mind is just playing tricks on her or if she has unlocked a new power on her own. Then she starts to have a flashback about her first battle with Ares, she remembered how she saved Atreus and died. Atreus said that he gave her most of his power to heal her wound, after she became god it must have took time for her Immortal body to produce Atreus's power that he gave her but he doesn't know it.

'Should I tell Atreus? but if I do he would want me to fight alongside him, and Chaos will surely be after me as well if he knew the truth. But it was just in my mind, I couldn't have the power of speed? Could I? I think I will tell Atreus tomorrow after we capture Chaos.' until Lysandra entered the room to let her daughter know that she needs to rest for tomorrow because Atreus will fight Chaos. Soon after that Calliope was already asleep when Atreus and Norse Kratos came back, Atreus needed some rest as well so he decided to check on Calliope to see if she is asleep and after he checked he went to sleep also.


	25. chapter 25

**THE FAST BATTLE** **AND PROPHECIES**

Atreus was the first one to wake up in the afternoon before Calliope, he decided to train alone in the arena. Atreus didn't want to use a weapon, so he decided to use his fists instead. Without hesitation Atreus runs around the arena going at super speed, he preforms a high jump into the air, while in the air hovering over Olympus he dives going really fast like a commit hitting the earth. When he lands on the ground it created a powerful shock wave like an earthquake. Next he begins to throw alot of puches and kicks trying to seek advantage on studying Chaos's moves if has any chance of beating him, he remembers himself being mercilessly being beaten by Chaos's attack. Atreus begins to slowly get angry again, about Chaos threatening to kill Calliope, mocking his mother, even humiliating him. Atreus was getting more angry by the second, it causes him to loose control again. The boy was so angry that he runs to a nearby wall in the arena and punches it with strong a fist, destroying the wall as it crumbles in pieces and it slightly shakes Olympus. Atreus took in deep breaths, and he was just surprised on what he had done. The boy nearly destroyed the arena with a single hit and said "Oops.". Greek Kratos was actually near the gate with his back up against the wall watching the hole thing from the start and Atreus noticed him as Greek Kratos walks to him and faces the boy.

"Well that was quite a performance."

"I'm sorry."

"I think you would have to say that to Zeus, he actually created this place."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll do that later and I should be able to go Sparta later at dawn. And soon enough we will know who's the man behind the mask and spill alot of blood from his body."

"I must admit that you really want to kill Chaos after everything he has done."

"He needs to pay for humiliating me, insulting my mother. He even threatened to kill Calliope but I won't let that happen, not even in a million years!"

"Perhaps, but we need to figure this out together. If you choose to walk this vengeful path, bad consequences could lead to disasters, Atreus."

"I know but all I want is to keep Calliope and Lysandra safe no matter what. I will not stand by and watch Chaos hurt the ones I care about, I have to do something."

"Atreus, you have to see to it that all you need to know is that the plan will succeed and when it does we will have all of the information that we seek."

"Your right. I should to Sparta later on and then Chaos will be begging for mercy."

With that said, Atreus walks out of Olympus and heads to Sparta to wait for Chaos, the man who refers to himself as Ultimate god. Meanwhile Greek Kratos checking in on Lysandra and Calliope making sure that they are alright from Atreus's small outburst of fury, rage, and vengeance.

"Kratos, what happened? the whole mountain was shaking?"

"It was Atreus, Lysandra. The boy got angry again. And since he has the strength of a god he was able to make an earthquake with a single hit."

"Is Atreus safe, Father?"

"Yes my child, he is safe. The boy went to Sparta, when dawn breaks they will possibly meet again."

"I think I will go check on him just to be sure he is ok."

"No, child. You must stay here where it's safe, away from Chaos's grasp."

"I know Father, but Atreus needs his sister. I need to make sure he is safe too, my own heart would break if something were to happen to him. But I will only be gone in a few minutes, please for me." - knowing Calliope all to well, no one not even a god could say no to those innocent eyes, Greek Kratos and Lysandra looked at eachother, sighed and said "alright then, Calliope. Just be careful out there, if anything happens come back here and let us know."

"I will Mother and Father, I promise." - After Calliope finished her sentence, she gave Kratos and Lysandra a hug, and left the chambers. It was almost sundown when she was near Sparta she first wanted to test out if she could unlock her super speed. Calliope noticed that her old house wasn't very far from where she was so she decided that if she could run to her house at super speed. She went into a running stance, concentrated very hard and without hesitation she runs to her house, moving at high speeds was not easy for her. When she saw her home she immediately stopped before she could run into a wall. She was breathing really hard because her stamina was really weak from the exercise or fast acceleration that was forming from her body. She was speaking to herself "I suppose it's better than walking, maybe Atreus could teach me how to control it's abilities." Then she continues to walk the rest of way to Sparta. When she enters the city looking for Atreus, she asked a female citizen if she has seen a young boy named Atreus a.k.a the god of speed and she has seen him just about 15 minutes ago heading to the palace of king Leonidas.

"Thank you so much for your help."

"Your welcome Calliope, goddess of light." - After they finished their conversation, Calliope walked to the palace of king Leonidas. When she opens to doors she sees Atreus training with Spartans. The boy was easily out matching the might Spartan warriors by using his speed. Calliope was just smiling on how Atreus was just being cocky with the greatest warriors of Greece. Atreus noticed Calliope and she walks over to him, even Atreus noticed that she saw the whole thing and feels a little bit embarrassed.

"Hey, Calliope. I was uh training." - That was all that Atreus could think of he couldn't think of anything else to say, he was nervous. Calliope rolls her eyes in a playful way and replies back to her half-brother.

"I'm sure you were, Atreus. But what would father think of if he saw you doing something like this to his Spartan followers, hmm."

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't like the idea as well. But I was actually practicing for Chaos next battle since I accidentally almost destroyed our training arena."

"Oh, so that's how the earthquake started. Well I understand how you feel, you only want to protect me. I get it, now Atreus."

"Thanks, Calliope. I knew you would understand."

"And I give you this for being such a good brother to me." - Atreus wasn't sure of what she meant but when she hugs him he understood what she meant. But she wasn't done talking yet she does this playful threat hopping she doesn't hurt Atreus in a painful way.

"And this is for waking me up, thinking we were all attack." - Calliope says while still hugging Atreus, she literally punched Atreus in the stomach but not to hard. The boy groans in pain, he wasn't really expecting that to happen.

"Ok, I guess I deserved that."

"Of course you did."

"Alright that's enough. I guess you should head back to Olympus to get ready for the plan."

"Your right. And Atreus their's something I need to tell you."

"Really, what is it?"

"Well, I have the same..." - Calliope's sentence was interrupted by a woosh sound and who was at the front door was none other than Chaos. Atreus quickly grabs Calliope's hand and puts her behind him for her protection. Atreus whispers in Calliope's ear and says "Calliope, find another way out and signal the gods to ready the trap."

Calliope nods her head in a yes gesture, and she exits the palace. When she is outside, she puts her hand upwards to create a white beacon and Norse Kratos noticed Calliope's signal. So he quickly let's the gods know to set up the trap. On Atreus's point of view after Calliope exits the palace.

"So you finally decided to show your face again, Chaos."

"This time the gods will watch us as I beat you, as you cry for mercy."

"If you want to do that, then catch up to me." - With that said Atreus runs out of the palace and Chaos gives chase. Atreus was actually doing well at out running Chaos this time, but however Chaos was slightly catching up with him but they are in Olympus already. Atreus stopped in one of the hallways and Chaos stopped as well, and now they face eachother.

"I see you have gotten slightly faster, Good. Soon enough we have a battle that will destroy all of Greece."

"Not gonna happen today or any other day."

"We will see about that, boy." - But in the blink of an eye, Chaos punched Atreus in the gut, then in the chin and it causes the boy to be in the air for a second but Chaos grabs his left leg, slams Atreus to the ground and up into the air again. Chaos leaps to Atreus's body to send them both a wall and destroying it, and now they are on the ground in the battle arena. Atreus gets back up with ease and gets into a battle stance.

'I just have to make him step into the energy walls so he can't escape.'

Next Atreus charged Chaos but this time the boy had the upper hand, in the speed of light the boy begins to fight Chaos head-on. They were both striking and dodging eachothers attacks, over and over. **(DBZ style)**. They both grab eachothers fists and were pushing forward, their great strength causes Olympus to shake beneath their feet, the grounds crumbling, skies splitting, and walls tumbling. Atreus noticed that Chaos's body was right behind the energy barriers but they weren't turned on just yet, he just needed a push, so he head-butted Chaos in the face and punched him in the gut that forced his body to back up.

"NOW!" - After Atreus said that, Hephaestus activated the trap in time, and Chaos was stuck in their. He tried to run his way out from all sides but the barriers were to strong for him. All of the gods were entering the arena even Greek Kratos, Norse Kratos, Lysandra, and Calliope seeing that Atreus prevailed, the boy joined them and now they all stare at the one who calls himself the ultimate god.

"Well done, boy."

"I must say lad, you've actually done it."

"Thanks, guys." - Atreus responds to his father and Mimir with a smile and after that Calliope runs to Atreus giving him a strong hug.

"I knew you could do it, Atreus. I always believed in you."

"Thanks, Calliope." - Atreus said with a smirk, Atreus and Calliope both walk to the energy barriers and talk to Chaos while everyone remains silent.

"None of you are on your knees. It's a smart move to bow before a deity."

"Your not a god."

"To be a god, you just have to make mortals believe you are."

"No one believes in you."

"You should, Calliope. I hold the power of life and death over all of you."

"How do you know so much about us?"

"I know you, Lysandra. Zeus, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Persephone, Hades, Poseidon, Thanatos, Hermes, Hephaestus, Kratos, Mimir, Future Kratos. I know your fears and I know your weaknesses. I know you better than you know yourselves. I know your destiny's, a few of you will fall and our ultimate battle will bring about the destruction of Mount Olympus. This is the knowledge I have for you. About your everlasting damnation."

"Who are you?"

"I am the ultimate god."

"What do you want from us?"

"Everything! Everything you took from me, I want it back. And I'm going to take it back. Then, I will destroy you, Atreus."

"Then why haven't you already? if you're all powerful then why don't you just kill us all and be done with it? Because you can't."

"You did this to me. You trapped me in eternity. Your future self, you did this to me, Atreus. And now the age of my vengeance rises. My freedom is at hand. You will all feel my wrath. THE WRATH OF CHAOS!"

"Well news-flash Chaos you are the one who's trapped in here, idiot." - Atreus regretted saying those words, no one didn't expect this to happen. Chaos was walking forward to the energy barrier while vibrating his body, he phased out of the shields and grabbed Atreus by the throat. Everyone backs up, Norse Kratos quickly grabs his laviathan axe and charges Chaos, Norse Kratos slams his axe into the ground making it turn ice which caused Chaos to lose his footing and lets go of Atreus. Norse Kratos jumps into the air and lands on top of Chaos's body, he was being punched by Norse Kratos so many times that alot blood was covering his body.

"STAY! AWAY! FROM! MY! SON!" - Norse Kratos says with fury, he tries to stab Chaos through the head with the blades of chaos but Chaos lands a fist into Kratos's face which caused the demigod to fly into air, crashing through Olympus into the great halls and fell unconscious. Greek Kratos, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Thanatos, and Hermes try to attack Chaos at once but none of them were no match for him. He easily took them out without even breaking a sweat. Atreus recovered and sees that the Greek gods are down, the boy tries to attack Chaos with multiple strikes but Chaos was just toying with him.

"What's wrong Atreus, I was just warming up."

"Are you saying that you weren't even fighting at full strength?."

"Yes, that's right, boy. I've only used 50 percent of my speed." - After Chaos has had enough of this, he decides to pull out a wrist blade, stabs Atreus with it and pulls the knife out. The boy screams in pain and was losing alot of blood.

"Don't think I'm finished with you yet, Atreus. You will not die tonight but in the future you will be in a nightmare that you never escape." - After that said Chaos leaves Olympus and goes back to his hideout. Calliope goes to Atreus's body, she puts pressure on his wound and Atreus's vision began to faded into darkness. Calliope has tears in her eyes as they stroll down to her cheek.

"Atreus, please stay with me! Stay with me, please!"

Norse Kratos regained consciousness from Chaos's strong attack. When he enters the arena again, he runs to Calliope who was trying to heal Atreus's body. The boy was once again defeated by Chaos.

"Boy! My son I won't let you die. Faye, what do I do? Our son is not ready to face Chaos and neither am I. He's more stronger than all of us, I cannot do this without you. But all of us will find another way and we'll stop him."

Norse Kratos had always said that his son was not ready to face strong opponents but this is way more different. He would not listen to his father's words, if his mother was still alive, Atreus would listen to her, but she's gone. The boy was barley alive, but this was not the time to celebrate. Calliope was concentrating on healing Atreus's wound with her light powers, when it was done Kratos pick up and carried the boy back to his chambers and Calliope, Greek Kratos, and Lysandra followed in pursuit. Norse Kratos gently puts Atreus on his bed to rest.

"Atreus. My brother barley made it. But how will we stop Chaos? Do you thinking that what Chaos said about one of us dying and bringing the destruction of Olympus could be true?" - Calliope said to Norse Kratos and the demigod god replies to his daughter.

"I don't know, Calliope. But There's no way we could stop him, Atreus only bested him once when he got angry, it could be a dangerous weapon if he learns how to control it but he clearly cannot."

"So what do you suppose we should do? Just surrender to Chaos?" - Greek Kratos was just mocking Norse Kratos because this one couldn't even protect his own child and he calls himself a father.

"You would not understand the pain that I have endured ever since my Lysandra and Calliope were gone."

"They were gone by your own hand."

"It was never my intention! I pledged an oath in blood and now my home. All that I loved is gone, Atreus is the only family I have left ever since Faye died."

"Gentleman, please. We'll find a way, if we all work together."

"Lysandra. Me and the gods tried that already but it did not work."

"Then we need another warrior who could move at the speed of light like Atreus."

"The only warrior who could do that is my son. And where do you purpose we could find another one."

"You've already found one. I have the same abilities as Atreus." - Calliope says to them. But they would need proof, so they exit Atreus's room and step into the hallways, she runs around in circles using her orange colored super speed. Lysandra, Norse Kratos, and Greek Kratos were all speechless.

"How can you have the same powers as Atreus, Calliope?" - Mimir was the one to actually speak to Calliope since no one else could.

"I think it happened when Atreus and I were fighting Ares. When I was wounded he gave me his speed to heal my wound, after I became a god it must have took some time for my devine blood to produce Atreus's power. I couldn't use against Chaos while he was attacking us, I was scared that he might go after me because he knows how much Atreus cares for me."

"It's fine, my child. I understand how you must feel right now, but now that we know what your capable of, you and Atreus could surely take down Chaos once and for all to prevent the prophecies from ever happening."

"Thank you, father."

"My love, we should all get some get rest while we still can. Chaos is still out there."

"Your right, Lysandra."


	26. chapter 26

**Note: I'm going to change the conversation formats in this chapter and tell me what you guys of it. Let me know in review chapter session if you guys prefer this conversation format or my other one.**

 **JOURNEY TO THE SISTERS OF FATE**

The sun was rising through over the horizon, flowers blooming, birds singing, and everything else is normal. Calliope was waking up, she rubbed her eyes, got out of bed and went to check on Atreus to see if he was alright after last nights battle with Chaos. Calliope enters the boy's room and sees that Atreus is still sleeping peacefully, she walks up to Atreus, kneels down with one knee and softly grabs his hand with both of her. She smiles and began to speak with a whisper making sure not to wake him up.

 **Calliope** : "Atreus, you have always been there for me, I have never met anyone who is amazing as you. You've been a good brother, the best I could ask for. I know we will find a way to beat Chaos, so we can live in peace once again. We need you back, Greece needs you and she will have her savior."

After Calliope finished talking, she kissed his forehead then began to leave the room and exit the chambers. She is walking through the hallways, and runs into Norse Kratos and now they will have their own conversation with no one else around.

 **Calliope** : "Father."

 **Norse Kratos** : "Calliope. How is Atreus? is the boy alright?"

 **Calliope** : "Yes he is, my brother is still recovering from last nights battle. He is resting right now."

 **Norse Kratos** : "Good. You should know, the boy actually went through a hard time after his mother passed away. Atreus and I had a long journey to spread Faye's ashes to the highest peak, The boy was getting on my nerves most of the. And ever since I brought the destruction of Olympus, I've suffered through nightmares about my past, the people I've slaughtered, and killing you and Lysandra in my timeline."

 **Calliope** : "I'm so sorry to hear that father. Atreus has always been their for me when I needed him and he needs you, and you need him. He would be lost without you, and Atreus is all you have left."

 **Calliope** : "No, Calliope. I brought Atreus here for a reason, I actually wanted him to start a new life here, and I want him to be a better man than I ever was and in order to do that Chaos must perish for what he did to him even if it means making a great sacrifice, make sure to look after him if I die at some point in the future, promise me."

 **Norse Kratos** : "I will Father, I promise."

 **Norse Kratos** : "Good, come on then. Let's go see if the gods need since the trap failed last night."

 **Calliope** : "Right." - Once their conversation was finished they continued walking for a while. Norse Kratos was also surprised that Calliope turned out as a warrior instead of a musician in this timeline.

 **Norse Kratos** : "So my son actually trained you to be a warrior did he not?"

 **Calliope** : "No, we taught ourselves. Atreus is really incredible with a sword, he was always faster than me but I was more flexible than him."

 **Mimir** : "Ah I see, young Calliope. Atreus was always so determined on taking down enemies whoever stood in their way. He was also quite skilled with his bow too you know." - Mimir says to Calliope with a bit of confidence, she knew that Atreus would sometimes use his bow and arrow in practice just not in real combat.

 **Calliope** : "Wow, I never actually knew that Mimir. Atreus never used his bow as often when he came to this timeline. I think that he just works more better sword and shield."

 **Mimir** : "Oh well, whatever you say goddess of light. Though I still think that he could best you, if I'm being honest."

 **Calliope** : "True, but if I'm being honest I would say that you wouldn't last 3 seconds against me if you still had a body."

 **Mimir** : "Why you little...! Ok I'll give you that one."

 **Norse Kratos** : "Enough you two! We are just going to make sure that Atreus will win against Chaos. And we still do not know if the prophecies are true but there is one way to make sure that the future remains intact."

 **Calliope** : "And what would that be father?"

 **Norse Kratos** : "Going to the Sisters of Fate, Calliope. I've been their before and in the timeline where I came from I killed the sisters of fate. Only you and Atreus can go to their temple since you both can move at the speed of light."

 **Mimir** : "That could work brother. They're just like the three Nornir."

 **Norse Kratos** : "Yes, yes they are. But I must warn you Calliope, the fates are not to be trusted. Try to reason with them first and if they refuse fight them."

 **Calliope** : "Are you sure about that Father, I mean the idea is madness but if it means protecting our future it could work."

 **Norse Kratos** : "I would see it done, girl. Chaos must be defeated, and I'm sure that he might be from the future. Last night he said that it was future Atreus who trapped in a prison somewhere."

 **Mimir** : "Yes that's right, brother. He did mention that before he phased out of the energy shields."

 **Calliope** : "Phase? what does that mean, Mimir?"

 **Mimir** : "Well, Calliope did you see how Chaos was vibrating his body at a high frequency. I think that it is an ability to pass through solid objects or anything else that has to do with molecular energy."

 **Calliope** : "Oh I see."

 **Norse Kratos** : "Looks like the head has taught you something, Calliope."

 **Calliope** : "Indeed, father."

Next Atreus awoke to find Calliope who was not in her room. The boy was curious for a while but he started to think that she might be with the other gods or training alone. Atreus was checking his wound making sure that it healed and it did. The boy got out of the chambers to see if Calliope was at the arena and she was and Norse Kratos was with her, so he decided to approach the gods to see what they were up to, Calliope noticed Atreus walking forward and she was relieved that her brother was ok. She runs to Atreus to give him a hug, she didn't use her super speed just yet.

 **Calliope** : "Atreus. Thank the gods that you're alright."

 **Atreus** : "I'm fine, Calliope. Don't you worry about me, I just got up."

 **Norse Kratos** : "Boy, there's something that Calliope needs to tell you."

 **Atreus** : "Oh, ok. What is it that you wanted to tell me, Calliope?"

 **Calliope** : "Atreus I have the same powers as you."

 **Atreus** : "How?"

 **Mimir** : "She will show you, lad."

Calliope took a few steps back and runs around the arena going at super speed, now the boy believes her, she stops next to Atreus and she was really weak from all the running.

 **Atreus** : "Breathe Calliope! Deep breaths! You'll get used to it after awhile if you keep training. I'll teach you how to fight at super speed."

 **Calliope** : "Thank you, Atreus."

 **Mimir** : "Hate to break this up lads, you both need to go somewhere that's really important that it can help save the future."

 **Atreus** : "And where must we go, Mimir?"

 **Mimir** : "The sisters of fate, brother."

 **Atreus** : "The fates? you mean like the three Nornir."

 **Mimir** : "Uh no. The Greek sisters of fate, laddie."

Atreus: "Oh."

 **Norse Kratos** : "You two will be one your way soon, but first you need to train Calliope on how to control her speed."

 **Atreus** : "Yes, sir."

Norse Kratos left the arena to leave the young gods alone so that they can begin their training together. First Atreus was teaching Calliope how to use her super speed in combat, it was easy for her but the true challenge was that she would have to fight her brother to prove that was ready.

 **Calliope** : "Atreus are you sure about this?"

 **Atreus** : Don't worry Calliope, I've been through worse. Just come at me with everything you got.

 **Calliope** : Ok.

Calliope took a battle stance and Atreus does the same. After a few seconds Calliope a step forward, in the blink of an eye she rushes Atreus and tries to hit him in the face but the god of speed caught her fist in time and is holding her hand with a strong grip. She used her other but Atreus caught that as well, she was surprised on how good her half-brother was at this but that wouldn't stop her. She head butted him in the face, making him take a few steps back from the pain in his face, she preforms a tiger tail sweep move that trips Atreus to the ground. When he tries to get back up, Calliope grabs his right leg and throws him up high into air, she into air as well. When Atreus and Calliope meet in mid-air, Calliope tries to attack Atreus again but he blocks her attack and throws her body downward, Atreus dives to Calliope as they are still falling. Atreus catches her holding her bridal style almost to the ground, but the boy made the biggest mistake of all time. Calliope head butted him again and puts her body on top of Atreus's, when they hit the ground really hard it created a huge crater. Calliope didn't take an damage from the fall but Atreus did, the pain was all over the boy's back like he couldn't move a muscle.

 **Atreus** : "Ok...That really hurt, and I can't even move my own body."

 **Calliope** : "That looks really painful. Perhaps I went too far."

 **Atreus** : Yeah definitely...Ow! Ow. Ok, I can still move, only in a few minutes I'll be fully healed."

 **Calliope** : "I'll help you get up."

Calliope easily helps Atreus get back up, but it was tough for Atreus to move because he took a lot of damage from the fall.

 **Atreus** : That was...not bad, and grading on a 100 piont scale I would give it 99."

 **Calliope** : "Thanks Atreus. Do you think I'm ready for this?"

 **Atreus** : "I think you are ready this, Calliope. You've have always been ready for this journey. Well we should go see what father is up too."

 **Calliope** : "I agree."

The two walked back to Olympus, Norse Kratos was actually just in the hallways as he waited for them. He also noticed that Atreus was slightly injured, had a few scratches and bruises.

 **Norse Kratos** : "So I'm going to say that Calliope won the battle?"

 **Mimir** : I was going to say the same thing, brother."

 **Atreus** : (Sighed) Yes, Calliope won the battle. Was it my injuries that gave it away or you just assumed?"

 **Norse Kratos** : Your battle scares gave it away, boy. Calliope fought well didn't she?"

 **Atreus** : (He smiles at Calliope) Yeah, she fought beautify."

 **Norse Kratos** : "That is good to hear, Atreus. Looks like it's time to begin your journey. I will let Lysandra and my past self know where you two will be and the sisters of fates temple is just located east form here, and the temple looks like an eagle."

 **Atreus** : "Ok, good. That's one less thing to worry about. Come on Calliope, we should be on our way to the Sisters of Fate."

 **Calliope** : "Right, Atreus."

Calliope and Atreus both got ready for the journey, Calliope putted on her armor and got her sword while Atreus got his bow, arrows, and sword. They both run east to the sisters of fates temple, both of them had equal speed and were rushing pretty fast.They reach a city that was on an island, and it also had a huge eagle statue so they assumed that it must have been the sisters of fates temple. And for some reason they cannot access they're speed.

 **Atreus** : "What's going on? I can't go into super speed?"

 **Calliope** : "Neither, can I as well. It must be some kind of magic that's make us not use our powers when we stepped foot on the island. Do still have our god strength?"

 **Atreus** : "I don't know, let me see."

Atreus test out his strength on a big tree, he takes a strong grip with both hands, and ripped off the tree from it's stump. Atreus was carrying the tree on his shoulder and it was as light as a twig.

 **Atreus** : "Looks like we still have our god strength, Calliope."

 **Calliope** : "That's good. So it looks like we're going to have to walk the rest of way, aren't we."

 **Atreus** : "Yeah I guess we are."

The two young gods walked to where they need to go. It is a tough challenge for them since they so close to their goal but yet so far. If anyone stood in their way, the two could still take out the enemy without using speed.


	27. chapter 27

**THE STORY OF VENGEANCE**

After Calliope and Atreus left mount olympus to find the sisters of fates are temple, Norse Kratos walks to the Olympian pantheon meeting of the gods. All of Greek gods are already there, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Thanatos, Hermes, Hephaestus, Greek Kratos, Lysandra, Aphrodite, Persephone, Helios, Athena, Artemis, and Hera.

 **Norse Kratos** : Everyone. Zeus. I came here to tell you all how it started in my timeline after Ares tricked me into killing Lysandra and Calliope. And bringing the destruction of Olympus.

 **Mimir** : I honestly would like to hear it.

Before he could continue the story of how it all started with the destruction of Olympus, everyone began to stay silence while Zeus makes his decision.

 **Zeus** : Fine then. My son, let us all here this tale of your life.

Kratos began to sit down on his seat, next he's about to begin the story of how he became the warrior that destroyed Olympus. He took a deep breath and began to speak making sure that everyone would hear.

 **Norse Kratos** : It all started with my family dying in front of me, by my own hand. I knew I would have to seek vengeance against Ares after what he had done, the Oracle cursed me to where the ashes of Calliope and Lysandra, I was known as the Ghost of Sparta. A few days later, the fury sisters captured me after I broke the blood oath to Ares. I escaped my prison and I need to be freed from the blood oath, I thought that if I'd killed the fury sisters it would brake my blood oath but I would have to kill one more person to be freed from the blood oath and that was to kill Orkos, the oath keeper. After that I've been suffering with these nightmares about my past sins everyday, I've been serving all of you for 10 years. My final task was to kill the god of war with the help from Pandora's Box, I actually was the first mortal to reach Pandora's Box on the back of Cronos. After I defeated Ares, I was granted to become the new god of war. For 10 years of being the god of war I've been destroying multiple cities around Greece to let world know of the glory of Sparta, the gods were afraid to stand against me, so Zeus made a plan. He made me use the blade of Olympus to drain my god powers and it left me to become mortal once again. Zeus killed me but Gaia, Queen of the titans revived me and guided me to the sisters of fates temple, I killed them and went back in time to the moment Zeus killed me. Right before I was about to kill the king of the Olympus, Athena sacrificed herself to save Zeus. I decided to go back in time again to the great war and bring all of the titans to the future before Zeus sentenced them to Tartarus. The titans were all dying by the gods, but I was the only one to survive. I kill all of the gods who stood my way to get to Zeus. After I killed Zeus, I realized after I opened Pandora's Box the evils of the great war spread to all of Greece, it infected the gods, and Zeus was consumed by the evil. I still had the power of hope when I opened the box after the years of being the god of war, I impaled myself with the blade of Olympus to release it to the mortal. I was bleeding out until my wound healed itself and I thought that I could never die and then that's when I traveled to the land of the Norse gods to live as a man. My son Atreus, was the only family I had left, after we scattered Faye's ashes to the highest peak. We went back home, I told Atreus about my past and so I gave him the power of the sisters of fate to make a change. And here you all are, listening to the Spartan who destroyed Olympus.

 **Mimir** : Well I certainly enjoyed it, and I thought that being imprisoned in a tree was worse.

 **Zeus** : It seems that we all have much to do catch up on, my son. So Pandora's Box was the reason that it all started, I think that it was useful enough to make sure that the box never opens.

 **Athens** : Zeus, I would suggest that we should bring the box to the flame of Olympus. Just to sure that there no lose ends.

 **Zeus** : Athena, the box will stay on Pandora's temple with Cronos. No mortal except Kratos has ever gone through the deadly traps nor will ever.

 **Greek Kratos** : No lord Zeus, Athena is right. Chaos is still a threat out there, and I would see the box removed from the old titan. What if he uses the box against us? who would stand up to him if it does happen? Even Atreus couldn't seek advantage against Chaos because the boy is soft.

 **Norse Kratos** : You are not helping! Zeus demand the gods to bring Pandora's Box back here. Or do you want to see Olympus fall again.

 **Zeus** : Fine then. Hades, Hermes, Poseidon, Remove the box from our father and bring it back here.

 **Poseidon, Hades, Hermes** : Yes, lord Zeus.

Hades, Poseidon and Hermes escorted themselves out of the Pantheon meeting and head out to the desert of lost souls that is located in Athens. While the other gods exited the meeting, Norse Kratos, Mimir, Lysandra, and Greek Kratos decided to stay for a little more longer.

 **Mimir:** Well brothers, and milady is there anything else you want to talk about?

 **Norse Kratos** : Quiet head, this is between me and them. This doesn't concern you, you know.

 **Mimir** : Fair enough. I'll just let you do own thing.

 **Norse Kratos** : (Sighed) So did my story gave all the information that you seek?

 **Greek Kratos** : I think you have said enough, imposter. The only reason my family is still alive was because of your son. The boy is clearly the god he chooses to be and Calliope is quite fond of him.

 **Lysandra** : Of course she is Kratos, they are brother and sister after all. What about Faye, your second wife?

 **Norse Kratos** : Faye? Hmph, she was a fierce warrior, she fought beautify, she was not born in Greece though, she was a giant who was born at the realm of Jotunheim that could transform into any size and this axe was hers. She passed it on to me before she died, and if I die at some point in the future, this will be Atreus's weapon.

 **Greek Kratos** : Not all women were warriors half of the time you know. I assume that it was only men in your time was it not.

 **Norse Kratos** : Hmph. Our timelines were the same you know. But I still think that the gods are still not to be trusted that I can assure you of that.

 **Greek Kratos** : Except that you are nothing more than a cheap imitation where I am a god, the god of war.

Lysandra rolled her eyes in a playful way because Kratos would always brag about himself of being an unstoppable god who would seek fame and glory. She decided to change the subject.

 **Lysandra** : So where are Calliope and Atreus? I've have not seen for quite some time.

 **Mimir** : Atreus and Calliope? Oh, they went to go find the sisters of fates temple, my milady.

 **Greek Kratos** : What treachery is this? you mean to tell us that the children went to the sisters of fate?

 **Norse Kratos** : Yes, they must see to it that the future is true about Chaos bringing the destruction of Olympus. And that is what they intend to do.

 **Lysandra** : Hopefully they would have reached their temple by now since they both posses the power of speed.

 **Norse Kratos** : Yes, they should be their by now but I will go over there to see if they have made.

 **Greek Kratos** : Then I will go with you to insure that my daughter is safe from harms way. Lysandra go to Athena and tell her that we are on our way to the Sisters of Fate.

 **Lysandra** : I will my beloved. Make sure that Calliope and Atreus are fine.

 **Greek Kratos** : I will Lysandra, I promise you.

With that acted Norse and Greek Kratos set off to go to the sisters of fates temple while they each ride on Pegasuses. Atreus and Calliope are just arrived in the bog of the forgotten ( the location in god of war 2), walking to the temple. They see a temple of a bird with its own wings closed. They need to keep going. They feel the ground shaking beneath their feet multiple times, when they look behind them they see nothing more than the Barbarian King riding on a fire horse. The Barbarian King swings his hammer at the children but they dodged it in time, when the Barbarian King passes them Calliope and Atreus follow in pursuit. After a short chase they all arrive in a circular battle field. (The same place where Kratos fought him in GOW 2)

 **The Barbarian King** : By the gods it is true. I have fallen my way to the guardians of Hades, and crawled my way out of the fires of torment to change my fate. And for all of my efforts the sisters shine their light upon me, delivering the very opinion of my vengeance, Calliope. (Laughs evilly) the daughter of Kratos, does your fahter still remember that day when he took the ambrosia from me that was meant for my father?.

 **Calliope** : My father will never forget that day!

 **The Barbarian King** : Oh. But this time daughter of the god of war I will have your head. (Laughs evilly again)

The Barbarian King charges them and the young gods charge at him as well. Atreus uses his bow to shoot the horse with an electricity arrow in the head.

 **Atreus** : Pruma!

The horse drops dead and that just leaves The Barbarian King on his own. Alrik slams his hammer to the ground trying to make Atreus and Calliope loose their balance but they jump into the air in time. Atreus just wanted to get this over with really quickly. Alrik charges Calliope, he tries to slam his big hammer on top of her but Atreus grabs the hammer in time before it could strike her. The gets mad with rage as he unleashes spartan rage again.

 **Alrik** : What how did you...!?

 **Atreus:** RAAAAA! I'LL KILL YOU!

Atreus sweeps the hammer off of Alrik's hands, he jumps high to Alrik's face and swings his hammer at his burned up face. The Barbarian King falls to the ground on his stomach as Atreus begans slam the kings own weapon multiple times and with a final blow to the head.

 **Atreus:** THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! THINK I'M AFRAID OF YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! NOTHING!

Alrik dies a gruesome death by a young god. Calliope quickly runs to Atreus, pulls him back from Alrik's dead body, and looks at Atreus in the eye as his face and fur uniform is slightly covered in blood.

 **Calliope** : Atreus! Brother, look at me! calm down! Please.

 **Atreus** : (The boy takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down as his spartan rage fades away) I'm really sorry Calliope, you shouldn't have seen that. I let my anger take control of me again! But I won't let it happen again, I promise.

 **Calliope** : It's ok Atreus. You did what you had to do. We just have to keep moving forward to the temple, hopefully without any more destructions, the sisters will allow us to seek an audience with them.

 **Atreus** : Yeah I definitely hope so as well. But if they turn against us well I would have to fight them even without speed.

 **Calliope** : Ok, I think that you've said enough, Atreus. You should hold your tongue before they erase you from existence. They determine the fate of all life forms you know.

 **Atreus** : Right, sorry about that.

Back on Olympus when Poseidon, Hades, and Hermes got back from the temple of Pandora and they were badly injured. They quickly went to Zeus's golden throne.

 **Zeus** : What happened!?

 **Poseidon** : Brother, Chaos was already there at the temple of Pandora! He was waiting for us, we tried to fight him but he prevailed. He took the box as well.

 **Zeus** : What! How can this be...? We must see fit that the evils in the great war do not put an infection all over Greece.

At Chaos's hideout where he carries Pandora's Box as he walks in to set it down to the ground. An unfamiliar female women came out of the shadows to reveal her identity.

 **unfamiliar female:** Do you bring the box or not?

 **Chaos** : Yes I did like I said I would. So now that we have the box nothing will be able to stop us from cleansing this world into chaos. And after we are done with Atreus and Calliope their will no one else to rise up and stand against us.

 **Unfamiliar female** : And we kill the gods from all different lands around the world. Greek, Egyptians, Norse, and others. We will be the only gods that this world will have and will also become our own paradise.

Chaos and the unfamiliar women both laugh in an evil way know that their plan will succeed in the future.


	28. chapter 28

**STAY OUT OF OUR WAY**

Not far from the island of the sisters of fate Norse Kratos and Greek Kratos are still riding on the Pegasuses, Undead soliders are heading their way while riding on these big bird creatures and their are hundreds of them.

Norse and Greek Kratos decided to split up, half of the army is going after Greek Kratos and the other is going after Norse Kratos. Greek Kratos is slashing the undead soldiers, brutally killing them and their mindless flying beast. Norse Kratos wasn't going to use the blades of chaos, so he decides to use the Leviathan axe instead, he throws the axe multiple times killing the enemies from far destinations. No beast, mortal, demigod or god would ever dare stand a chance against two Kratos's.

Once they reach the idea, they dismounted off the flying horses and set out to find Atreus and Calliope, when they reach the bog of the forgotten battle arena, they see the Barbarian King who lies dead with his brains scattered upon the ground.

 **Greek Kratos:** The Barbarian King? how did he escaped the depths of the underworld?

 **Norse Kratos** : I do not know? I encountered him in my timeline when he was seeking vengeance on me. But this must be Atreus's doing, the boy has gotten angry again.

 **Greek Kratos** : And how do you know that?

 **Norse Kratos** : Because I know my son, I know how he acts. Trust me on that.

 **Greek Kratos** : Maybe. So now the Barbarian King is dead where do you suppose that the children went to next?

 **Norse Kratos** : Over their beyond the trees toward north. They could be going to the path where they see the temple.

 **Greek Kratos** : Fine then, lead the way.

The next part changes with Atreus and Calliope in the temple of creation, both children are still walking to an opened door and on the other side was a long pool that was only one feet tall. When they enter the door begins to close, a man that was known as Perseus was running to the door but he did not make it in time.

 **Perseus** : That door was my only escape. I have faced test after test in search of the sisters and now you have dashed it all away, you have certainly do not live up to your reputations god of speed and goddess of light. But perhaps this is a test, are you watching me now sisters. Give me a sign I'm I the great Perseus to kill these two gods to receive an audience with you, will that allow me to bring my love back from the grasp of Hades himself. If not then I shall be known as the who brought down the mighty Atreus and Calliope, the slayer of Ares.

 **Atreus** : Uncle, we do not wish to fight, we can help you.

 **Perseus** : I need no help boy. You both are all I need to get my wife back from Hades.

Perseus puts on a helmet that turns him invisible and runs to the pool.

 **Atreus** : What the? he can turn invisible?

 **Calliope** : Yeah, it looks like it. But it's only the helmet, we just have to take that off his head and make him weak Atreus, we don't have to kill him.

 **Atreus** : You read my mind Calliope. Let's not use any weapons or powers this time.

Atreus and Calliope put their weapons away, Perseus throws a fire projectile at them but they dodged it in time. They step into the pool and it wasn't deep at all. They used their eyes to see Perseus's water footsteps to seek advantage. Atreus punches in the direction of Perseus's stomach where it hurts his body, Perseus was grunting in pain, he used his sun shield to blind Atreus's vision. The couldn't see for a few seconds, when Perseus tries to hit Atreus with his sword, Calliope slightly jumps towards Perseus and punches him in the face and when she grabs onto his head, she pulls out the helmet and smashes it. Perseus was now visible again, Atreus recovered his vision and was able to see again. Perseus pulls his sword and shield, he tries to strike the his half nephews but they were good at dodging attacks thanks to all the training that we share together. Atreus has had enough of this, his hits Perseus in the stomach, does an uppercut, and tosses him to the other side of the room, Perseus is really weak like he couldn't move an inch. Atreus and Calliope both walk out of the room to continue their journey leaving Perseus alone. They had now just discovered that they can access their speed, they now run at high speeds, they kept running until they stop at The Great Chasm, there was no bridge at all and the island of the sisters of fate was on the other side.

Greek and Norse Kratos are already at the temple of creation, they open the door with their tremendous strength and they see an injured demigod known as Perseus.

 **Greek Kratos** : Perseus.

 **Perseus** : The god of war.

 **Greek Kratos** : Who did this to you?

 **Perseus** : Atreus and Calliope did this to me because I was in their way! They are becoming animals.

 **Norse Kratos** : You are mistaken. You were only in their way, nothing more. Be glad that they did not kill and I do not have time for this, you should move on Perseus while you still can.

 **Greek Kratos** : Tend to your wounds, demigod. Find the woman you seek and leave this island.

At the great Chasm with Calliope and Atreus. They walk to the end of the broken bridge and stare at the edge of the bridge and all they see is darkness that probably leads to the underworld. They were interrupted by an old man with huge wings who had just appeared.

 **man with wings:** Go back warriors, you will never make it across. You both think you can but you cannot. Do you hear me, do you know who I am? Have you not heard of Icarus It is my wings that will make it across this is my test. The sisters will grant me an audience, not you, you will die young warriors, you will die.

 **Atreus** : Just shut up already! We will reach the sisters of fate no matter what it takes to protect Greece.

 **Icarus** : The sisters will not allow you two!

Icarus climbs on Atreus's back, they were wobbling around, they are at the edge of the bridge, Calliope tries to help Atreus but Icarus was not letting go. Two marked warriors came running to the children.

 **Greek Kratos** : Calliope!

 **Norse Kratos** : Atreus!

They were close but it was too late, Icarus pulled Atreus and Calliope down with him as the three fall downward to the Chasm. Atreus and Calliope scream in horror, Atreus had an idea as they are still falling.

 **Atreus** : Calliope dive down to icarus's body! We have to try to rip off his wings trust me!

Calliope didn't respond back but she nodded in agreement. They both dive to Icarus's body and they both punch him in the face. Icarus swipes his body on top of theirs trying to strangle them but Atreus grabs his face, forces his body to forward to smash Icarus into a rock. They all do this over and over again for 3 minutes until finally Calliope and Atreus are on top his body, Atreus is using all his strength to rip off Icarus's wings, and he did. Icarus is screaming as he is falling really fast, Atreus is holding on to the wings as he quickly tells Calliope to hold them and stick them in his back, and now the wings of Icarus are apart of the god of speed. He tells Calliope to hold on to him as he flaps the wings to stop falling at a fast rate. **(I've made Atlas holding the earth in this story because in real greek mythology he holds the earth after the war between the gods and titans).**

Atlas moves his right hand to let Icarus fall into the underworld, he still holds out his hand to let Atreus and Calliope through. Atreus flies to the right eye of Atlas as Calliope still holds on to him, they land safely to the ground near the eye of Atlas and the wings of Icarus vanish behind Atreus's back **(I've always pictures Atreus with the wings of Icarus before I wrote this fanfiction, like fahter like son huh)** , the strong four-armed titan was slightly covered up in rocks as they are apart of his skin after being tormented to hold the earth for a long time, he's body is basically like the path of a mountain that takes you wherever you need to go.

 **Atreus** : Are you ok Calliope?

 **Calliope** : Yes Atreus I'm fine thanks to you.

 **Atreus** : Let's keep moving.

Atreus and Calliope run at high speeds to the hand that gave them access to the underworld, they see that it is being blocked by a chain so they would have to break it.

 **Atreus** : Wow so that's what a titan looks like, he's like to size of a mountain.

 **Calliope** : All of the titans are like that Atreus. Did the norse pantheon had beast like this?

 **Atreus** : Yes, their are. Me and my father met the world serpent, he a giant snake. And my mother told me that he is so big that the rest of his body actually covers the entire world.

 **Calliope** : Wow, looks like we both have a lot of catching up to do on our Norse and Greek histories huh.

 **Atreus** : (Chuckles) Yeah I guess so. Alright, Calliope before we break this chain, Atlas is going to try to kill us but I have another idea so just let me do the talking. Got it.

 **Calliope** : Ok Atreus.

 **Atreus** : Good.

Atreus and Calliope both used their strength to hit the chain with their bear fists, the chain breaks. Atlas's hand is free and takes a look at his hand to see who has broke his chain.

 **Atlas** : Who breaks my chains of torment?

The two gods are standing on Atlas's palm, the strong titan tries to crush Atreus and Calliope with his two big fingers but they both were pushing Atlas's fingers back with their god powers.

 **Atlas** : You are both strong but you are far too small even for two Olympians to become gods.

 **Atreus** : Atlas! You must trust us!

 **Atlas** : Why would I ever trust the servants of Zeus?

 **Atreus** : Because we seek to destroy Zeus!

Calliope was at a loss right now, first Atreus wants to find the sisters of fate and now he wants to destroy Zeus?

 **Atlas** : (Laughs) So how do you plan to defeat the king of the gods?

 **Atreus** : By taking the blade of Olympus and driving it into Zeus's heart.

 **Atlas** : The blade of Olympus? I have not heard that name it many years since, since the end of the great war. Blood and power rage within Zeus, his desire to rule only mortals was intolerable to us. The war between the Titans and the Olympians forged the landscape of the mortal world, it was war that we knew the titans must win. If we lost it would mean an end to the golden age of the titan rule, it was war that we knew the titans must win, youth and prosperity for mankind would be no more. Then Zeus created a powerful weapon forced from the heavens and the earth, the blade of Olympus. I would have destroyed Zeus if he had not placed me in this torrent.

 **Atreus** : We no longer do the bidding of the gods Atlas, we have stomach their betrayal for the last time, we us the way to the Sisters and we will kill Zeus once and for all.

 **Atlas** Then it seems that you both are worthy allies of the titans.

 **Atreus** : Then tell us how to find the temple of the sisters of fate.

 **Atlas** : None, not even a titan would know how to reach the castle ofthe sisters of fate but it I said that he who finds it will wield great power, I will help you both across the great Chasm but that is all that I can offer. May fate grant you passage for many rely on your success.

Atlas hovers his fingers over Atreus and Calliope making sure they do not get crushed by rocks, he raises his arms to the hole they just came through and now they are on the bridge of chasm again and now they can cross the other side. Norse Kratos and Greek Kratos have blank expressions on their faces. They walk onto the hand and now all of them make it to the other side on time before Atlas puts his arm back down to continue to hold the earth.

 **Greek Kratos** : How did you even come back? We both thought you were dead?

 **Atreus** : We ran into Atlas, He helped us get back up here. And Icarus is dead, the crazy old man fell into the underworld and I took his wings.

 **Norse Kratos** : What words did you use to trick the titan, boy?

 **Atreus** : The words you used the second time you met Atlas when you were getting revenge on Zeus.

 **Norse Kratos** : Oh, yes that's right.

 **Greek Kratos** : What were you thinking, child. You could have gotten yourself killed and yet you come here to this island without seeking my permission. What would your mother say about this if something happened to you.

 **Calliope** : I'm sorry, father. I just couldn't stand by and let Atreus do all the work, we need to protect Greece, our home even the rest of the world. I don't want to be a scared child no more, I want to be a warrior. And I want to protect Greece and Olympus.

 **Greek Kratos** : What happened to the Calliope that I used to know? The innocent, and kind musician that everyone loves, and ever since the boy made changes to this timeline, you have changed over the months since you've defeated Ares.

 **Calliope** : Because I have realized the monsters that this world can create, and Chaos is still one of them even mother said you were a monster because all you cared about is the glory of Sparta!

 **Greek Kratos** : Watch you tone, child. I am your father and you will do what I say, do I make myself clear! You will abandon this path you have chosen! You both will go back to Olympus, and stay their until we return!

Only one Pegasus arrives on the same bridge that the four warriors are on. Greek Kratos crossed his arms in an angry way as he waits for Calliope and Atreus to get on. Calliope looks down with a sad expression, she wanted to cry but she wouldn't let her own father see in front of him. she was trying to hold back her tears. She decided to get on the back side Pegasus while Atreus hoped on the front side.

 **Norse Kratos** : Boy, take the head with you. He will only be a distraction from our goal.

 **Atreus** : (Sighs) Okay.

 **Mimir** : You're cracked you know that.

Atreus commands to horse to lead back to Olympus as Norse Kratos and Greek Kratos walk into the temple of the sisters of fate. And now they must find a way to get inside the raven.


	29. chapter 29

**GETTING A LITTLE MORE INFORMATION**

Norse and Greek Kratos are in the chamber of Lahkesis. The woman hovers over the marked warriors.

 **Lahkesis** : We have been expecting you.

 **Norse Kratos** : We are here to see if Chaos's prophecies are true.

 **Lahkesis** : Your resolves are admirable, even if it is misguided. None can change their destiny marked warriors. We sisters determine the fate of all, It was I who deemed that the Titans knew the great war and I who was allowed you both to come this far. It is not your destiny to see the future. It was set for Atreus and Calliope.

 **Greek Kratos** : You no longer control anyone's destiny. Let us pass, so we can see the future!

 **Lahkesis** : I see that you seek to destroy Chaos. But you do know that it is not your destiny to kill him.

 **Norse Kratos** : So you know what happens in the future. If you let us pass we will find the information we seek. We can stop Chaos and it can mean the protection of Greece.

 **Lahkesis** : You two have always amused us. But their is no power greater than the sisters of fate, for if you challenge us you will die.

 **Norse Kratos** : We will not fight you but just let us see the future for 1 min and then when we are done we will never come back here again.

 **Lahkesis** : (Laughs) The Ghost of Sparta begging us with kind words? Hmm, Fine than. We will let you see the future but for 1 min.

 **Norse Kratos** : Do not call me that. Just let us see what we need to know.

 **Lahkesis** : Go through the mirror straight ahead and it will take to the future but be warned for what you will see, it will not be a pleasant sight.

Norse Kratos and Greek Kratos both walk into the mirror, and when they walk to the other side they see nothing more than chaos spread upon Greece. Storms, Lighting, Dark clouds, wandering souls, disease spreading, the sun gone from the skies, and oceans swallowing the lands. Even Mount Olympus is up in flames. And the all of Greece was in chaos.

 **Norse Kratos** : This is exactly what happened when I killed the Greek Pantheon in my timeline.

 **Greek Kratos** : Then it seems that the prophecies are true, after all.

They hear a voice that belonged to Atreus. They fallow the voice until they see an injured, bloody, and beaten Atreus that is only a few feet away from Chaos and the unfamiliar woman who holding an injured Calliope hostage.

 **Atreus** : Don't, don't do this! don't do this!

 **Chaos** : Now finally we are free of you.

 **Calliope** : (tears stroll down her cheeks) Atreus, know that I always loved you.

 **Atreus** : Don't say that! I'm begging you!

 **Calliope** : Atreus!

 **Chaos and the unfamiliar woman** : You lose, Atreus.

Chaos pulls a wrist blade out. Atreus runs to try to save Calliope saying "NOOO" but it was too late, Chaos stabs Calliope through the heart and pulls out the blade from her body and leaves in a flash with the unfamiliar woman. Atreus catches Calliope before her body hits the ground.

 **Atreus** : Calliope, no you can't leave me! you can't!

The boy began to realize that his injuries fully healed itself, he even stabbed himself through the heart but again it was fully healed. Calliope's body began to fade into ash, disintegrating from Atreus arms never to come back to the earth. Her ashes remained fastened to the boy's entire body never to be removed but his fur uniform was the same, it was a reminder of his own failure. His skin pale white with the ash of his deceased sister, the Ghost of Greece had been born. Atreus lost all of humanity, and now until the end of time it will always hunt him, knowing he is the only god upon the Greek Pantheon to live forever and walk the earth for all eternity. The boy is on his knees, crying his eyes out for what Chaos had done to him.

Both Greek Kratos and Norse Kratos could not believe what they just witnessed. The son of Norse Kratos all alone, and the daughter of Greek Kratos dying by Chaos's hand. The both of them were pulled out of the future and back into the present and Lahkesis was the one who brought them back.

 **Lahkesis** : So did you get any information whatsoever?

 **Norse Kratos** : Yes, yes we did.

Greek Kratos and Norse Kratos leave the palace of the sisters of fate, and headed back to Olympus. Atreus and Calliope are in the same chamber, they have two separate beds, Calliope is just sitting on her bed while looking down at her blade, Atreus is just standing up looking at the door and they waiting for their fathers to return. Calliope isn't really happy right now, she was just letting a few tears out her eyes, Atreus sits down next her, puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Calliope looks to right side and Atreus holds her hands to make her feel a little bit better.

 **Atreus** : It's fine, Calliope. He doesn't know what he's talking about.

 **Calliope** : I don't know Atreus I think that father is right, maybe I have changed ever since we defeated Ares.

 **Atreus** : I don't think that you've changed at all, you are still the same Calliope that I know and love.

 **Calliope** : (Chuckles) Thanks Atreus. Hearing your words always brings happiness to my heart.

 **Mimir** : Ah, but who's worthy enough to make Calliope happy it's the son of Kratos.

Lysandra enters the room to see how the children are doing after they're journey to the sisters of fate.

 **Calliope** : We are fine mother, our father's went to see the sisters of fate instead of us.

 **Lysandra** : Why? What reason did your father give to make you turn back form your journey?

 **Atreus** : Well her father said that ever since we defeated Ares, she changed and must abandon this path of being a warrior... but somehow I believe this is all my fault. Staying here in this timeline changed things, it brought Chaos and now I'll regret that for the rest of my life.

 **Mimir** : Come on little brother, this was not your fault. It could have just been a coincidence.

 **Atreus** : Maybe but now that our father's are in the sisters of fates temple, and who knows what they will see in the future.

 **Calliope** : Hopefully the future will remain safe, if we stopped Chaos in the future. Then we already have a great victory.

 **Lysandra** : Hmm, I will speak to your father's. We will have a talk with the gods in the meeting chamber, and than we will let you both know what happens in the future.

 **Atreus** : (Smiles) Thank you, Lysandra... I need to talk to Hephaestus about something, do you want to come with me Calliope?

 **Calliope** : Of course Atreus I will go with you.

 **Mimir** : What about me? The smartest man alive.

 **Atreus** : You can stay here until our father's get back.

 **Mimir** : So your just going to leave me here with Lysandra, keeping her company while you the son and daughter of Kratos have fun all day.

 **Atreus** : That's the idea.

 **Mimir** : bullocks.

Atreus and Calliope exit the chamber as they head for Hephaestus's chamber. The smith god notices the young gods and begins to say hello.

 **Hephaestus** : Ah, Atreus and Calliope. What brings you two here on this fine day.

 **Calliope** : It's an ok day, I guess.

 **Hephaestus** : Oh. So is there anything I can do for you?

 **Atreus** : Well, want can you tell me about Pandora.

 **Hephaestus** : Pandora. She was created from the heart of the flame of Olympus. A child neither living nor dead, I grew to love her and she grew to love me as her father. When Zeus came to take the box I hid Pandora away. I told him that storing the box on the back of Cronos would be the safest place, after all who could best the titan. I lied I only did it to same my child. It was your father's story about using the box to defeat Ares that relieved my deceit, but worst of all Zeus took my beloved daughter away to a place I know not where leaving me all alone.

 **Calliope** : We will find her for you, Hephaestus.

 **Atreus** : She's right, we won't stop until she is discovered.

 **Hephaestus** : Thank you both, please bring her back to me, and make sure if anything happens to me, promise me that you will protect her with your life.

 **Atreus** : We will Hephaestus.

Atreus and Calliope exit Hephaestus's chamber to find Pandora. Greek Kratos and Norse Kratos return, they head to Atreus and Calliope's chamber. They only see Mimir and Lysandra talking.

 **Mimir** : Ah, it seems that my brothers return from their journey, so did you see the future.

 **Lysandra** : Yes, I would like to know as well.

 **Greek Kratos** : Come with us to the meeting chamber. The gods will have to hear this for themselves of what happens in the future.


	30. chapter 30

**THE FUTURE OF GREECE IN CHAOS**

Most of the gods except for Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Hera arrive at the meeting with a reflection pool. They must see what happens in the future. If what Chaos says is truth than there would be no hope for any of the gods.

The reflection pool reveals the future of Greece in chaos. Norse Kratos explained that the gods deaths in his timeline was the same destruction that happened in his timeline. The gods deaths is what caused this, and the reflection pool changes with Atreus trying to save Calliope but he wasn't fast enough. She died by Chaos's hand and left with the unfamiliar woman. Atreus was watching her die in his arms, she was dying front of her half-brother. After she disintegrated into nothingness, all that was left was her ashes and they were forced to be put on Atreus's skin as a reminder of his own failure. And the reflection pool fades away.

 **Zeus** : Such chaos. So Atreus is the only god who remains in the Greek Pantheon.

 **Hades** : It would stand to reason that nothing can stop Chaos.

 **Poseidon** : We must tell Atreus about this. He must know about the future.

 **Norse Kratos** : No! The boy must never find out about this. If we do tell Atreus about what happens in the future he will go after Chaos himself but he's still no match for him.

 **Lysandra** : So what should we do!? Our daughter cannot by die by the hands of that monster.

 **Athena** : There must be something we could do to stop him, if only there was someway Chaos could just slow down for one second.

 **Mimir** : I have the answer to that and It's ice. Brother used his axe to slow down Chaos's speed when we trapped him a few days ago.

 **Norse Kratos** : Yes that's right, it did slow him down just a little bit but If I use the wrath of the ancient runic attack on him it will slow him down for more than a few seconds and when he is vulnerable I can kill him once and for all. And where are Calliope and Atreus.

 **Lysandra** : (She calms down and began to speak to Norse Kratos) They said that they needed to talk to Hephaestus about something but I'm unsure of what it was about? My love come with me to see if the children are still talking with Hephaestus.

 **Greek Kratos** : Of course Lysandra.

Greek Kratos and Lysandra enter Hephaestus's chamber. They were calling out his name but their was no response, they walk for further until see the smith god who lies dead with a hole in his chest and Chaos was right in front of his dead body. Greek Kratos pulls out his blades of exile, tries to attack Chaos but he was simply punched in the face sending him flying towards the smith gods chamber door and on the outside of his chamber, destroying the door crumbles into pieces.

 **Lysandra** : Kratos!

Chaos runs to Lysandra as he stand in front of her. Lysandra stares in fear, nothing to say to the unstoppable enemy.

 **Lysandra** : Please let our daughter live. My life in exchange for hers.

 **Chaos** : I want so badly to kill you and I will but you have to live a little while longer, long enough for your daughter to see you die just like Hephaestus.

 **Lysandra** : She is only a child. She's done nothing wrong, why would you do something like this!?

Chaos grabs Lysandra by the throat slightly choking her with a strong grip.

 **Chaos** : Because it's the only way that I can be able to have my vengeance on Atreus after what he did to me in the past. And now the age of my vengeance is nearly at hand, he took something from me so now I will take something from you, Kratos and Atreus!

After that said Chaos slightly throws Lysandra to the ground, he runs out of the chambers, and out of Olympus. Lysandra is petrified of what she has seen with her own eyes, Greek Kratos recovered from the hit and quickly moves next to Lysandra, she hugs her husband as she cries on his chest and Kratos hugs her back.

 **Kratos in his mind** : Chaos their is nothing you can do that will put in my way to stop me. I will save my family!

Both of them exit Hephaestus's chamber to let the gods know that Hephaestus, the smith god is dead by the hand of Chaos, the god of craftsmanship now rest peacefully in the underworld. Norse Kratos is wondering where Atreus and Calliope might be but he would have to ask the mortals who live on Olympus to see if they have seen the young gods.

Atreus and Calliope both enter a hyperion gate to check the underworld first to see if Pandora could be dead but just to make sure. Near the palace of Hades they both stumble upon a golden brown statue that looked like a young girl that holds a blue fire similar to the flame of Olympus and in the blue fire reveals a girl who looks just like the statue.

 **Pandora** : Father?

 **Atreus** : Uh...No, I'm not your father.

 **Pandora** : Oh. I think I know who you are now. Your Atreus and Calliope, the god of speed and goddess of light.

 **Calliope** : You know of us?

 **Pandora** : Everyone knows who you are by what you did, both of you slayed the god of war Ares. Alot of Dead People are saying that they are afraid of you.

 **Atreus** : Really? Well I guess we can just worry about that later. Your father Hephaestus sent us to find you and want us to bring you back to him.

 **Pandora** : My father sent you both to find me? Is he ok?

 **Calliope** : He's fine, he is just on mount olympus. Just tell us where you are and we will help you, Pandora.

 **Pandora** : Zeus took me to the place that is known as the Labyrinth. It's inside Mount Olympus.

 **Calliope** : I've read scrolls about the Labyrinth. It's close to the city of Olympia.

 **Atreus** : Then what are we waiting for, let's go. Pandora just stay where you are, we will be there in the blink of an eye.

 **Pandora** : Thank you both.

The small blue fire disappears. Atreus and Calliope go back to the same hyperion gate and now they both run at high speeds to the city of Olympia to find Pandora.


	31. chapter 31

**REBUILDING THE LABYRINTH**

Atreus and Calliope are in the city of Olympia, the two are at the same location where Kratos killed Helios, the sun god. Atreus tells Calliope to use her light to shine a bright light at the wall and when she does a door appeared.

 **Calliope** : How did you know that would be there?

 **Atreus** : I didn't know know but my father told me that there are alot of secret passages around Greece.

 **Calliope** : Oh. Well at least you know your ways. Come on let's find Pandora.

 **Atreus** : Right.

Atreus opens the doors and they enter mount olympus from the inside, the place was dark and they couldn't see a thing. Calliope creates a ball of energy to make light so that they could see in the dark, they walk more for a few minutes until they see the chain of balance that's far across from where they are. They see another statue of Pandora and walk to it, Pandora is revealed in the blue fire again to talk Atreus and Calliope.

 **Pandora** : Calliope, Atreus.

 **Atreus** : Pandora. Are you alright?

 **Pandora** : Yes, I'm fine, Are you close to the Labyrinth?

 **Atreus:** We are close but don't think I know where this Labyrinth place is? I'm still getting used to this place.

 **Calliope** : I believe the Labyrinth is in the Caves where the chain of balance is, but we would have to fly up the chain and build the Labyrinth back together.

 **Pandora** : She right. The Labyrinth has not been but back together for many years.

 **Atreus** : So we would have to go to the chain of balance and fly up to the caverns? The flying part I can do since the already have Icarus's wings. But I wouldn't know how to rebuild the Labyrinth.

 **Calliope** : I'm sure we will figure it out, Come on.

Atreus and Calliope both run to the chain of balance using their and now once they arrived, Atreus releases his wings, Calliope holds on to him. With the strong air that surrounds the chain of balance shooting upwards it would be an advantage. Atreus flaps the wings with his god strength only once and they take off. They fly for about 3 minutes until they see a bright light, when the young gods reach the light, they see the caverns with alot of enterences, and huge boxes scattered, as Atreus still flies around he lands safely on one of the huge metal wooden boxes. Calliope sighed in relief and thanked Atreus. They both looked around the caverns and see that the huge boxes are all seperated, walk forward until they see red vines that's stuck together between the box and the metal machine. Atreus used his lightning arrow to shoot the red vines and once the red vines disintegrated, the machine activated and now it was moving the most of boxes even the one where they stand on.

 **Atreus** : Were moving! This is amazing.

 **Calliope:** Indeed, brother. And as long as that chain doesn't break we should be able to reach Pandora more faster and with no enimes around we should be fine.

But for some reason, Undead soliders are spawning on the same moving box that Calliope and Atreus are on.

 **Atreus** : What was that part about having no enemies around? hmm.

 **Calliope** : I didn't know that would happen, maybe it just happened by coincidence. Let's just take them out.

 **Atreus:** Way ahead of you.

Atreus and Calliope both took care of the undead soliders, they just threw them all off the box. The box stops on another box that was in front of them but more higher, so they decided to run on the top of the box to see what the problem was and they knew what it was, it was more of those red vines stopping the boxes from moving, so Atreus decided to shoot another lightning arrow at the red vines, and when it disintegrates the box begins to move. Two Minotaurs spawn on the box, and try to break the chain.

 **Atreus** : Don't let them destroy the chain!

Calliope quickly blinds the Minotaurs, Atreus runs to one of them, punches the beast multiple times until it became weak, so he throws it off board. And falls to its death. The other Minotaur tries to attack Calliope with his big sword but she deflected it with her sword to make it loose it's balance, blasts the vicious beast in the heart with the power of light and it disintegrates. More undead creatures spawn, Undead soliders, Minotaurs, even a three headed fire breathing wolf. Atreus used his alfheim arrows to stun the three headed fire breathing beast, he jumps on its back, and now he has control over it, he hits the beast multiple times to breathe out fire at his undead friends and it worked. It also reminded him of when Norse Kratos used the do this with the Ogres from his timeline, how he control it by hurting it to attack the enimes that were in his way. once the enimes were completely wiped out he used his sword stab the beast in it's three heads and dies. Calliope was just watching the whole thing with a surprised look on her face, when it comes to her brother killing enimes she has never seen Atreus do something amazing as that. Atreus was catching his breath and noticed Calliope was doing absolutely nothing at all and it surprised him as well.

 **Atreus** : You just stood there and watched the entire thing without helping me at all?

 **Calliope:** Apologies, I was just surprised after what I witnessed. You have the skill of a Spartan and it was incredible. And it looked like you had it all to yourself without my help whatsoever.

 **Atreus** : That's ok and thank you. I have faced alot more better than this and they have all fallen anyway. Father always wanted me to be better than him.

 **Calliope** : And it looks like he was right.

The box has stopped moving until it was place next to another to box at its same height, Atreus and Calliope just jumped over with ease. When the chain goes up it reveals Hermes who was on the other side of the chain.

 **Hermes:** Oh look who it is. Atreus and Calliope, god of speed and goddess of light. The child gods. The slayer of Ares.

 **Atreus** : Hermes, what brings you here in the caverns?

 **Hermes** : I came here to tell you that Hephaestus is dead by Chaos's hand.

 **Calliope** : Hephaestus is dead! What of the others?

 **Hermes** : They're all fine but Chaos got away. Zeus sent me to deliver the message to you.

 **Atreus** : I will cease his heart from his chest and make him suffer.

 **Hermes** : Chaos took Pandora's Box as well, I do not what he would need it for but be aware of what would come next.

 **Calliope** : We will Hermes.

After that Hermes runs up the chain that leads to the flame of Olympus leavleaving Atreus and Calliope behind.

 **Calliope** : What are we going to say to Pandora? Her heart will be broken.

 **Atreus** : I don't know? but we must tell her as soon as we find her or she will grow suspicious if we don't tell her. So what next Calliope?

 **Calliope** : The enterences are too far away, see. And your wings won't even reach it in time. But there is one place that can help us get to where we need to go and that is the upper gardens, it can lead us back here in the caverns but we will start from the enterence over there.

 **Atreus** : Oh. I see. You know where the upper gardens is right?

 **Calliope** : Yes, I know where it is. We need to climb the chain. It will lead us back to the flame of Olympus, and I can show you the way.

Atreus and Calliope both run up the chain, they reach the flame of Olympus. Their journey took awhile until they reached Poseidon's chamber, when they opened the gate more undead soliders appeared. They both took them all out in the blink of an eye, when it was done they both grab the wheel and pull down, it that lifts the two gates at the same time. When they let they run really quick before the gates closed.

 **Atreus** : Pandora? Are you ok?

 **Pandora** : Atreus. The Labyrinth was almost done, are you close?

 **Calliope** : Were getting their but Pandora there's something we need to tell you.

 **Pandora** : What is it you need to tell me?

 **Atreus** : (Sighs) We've just discovered Hephaestus is dead Pandora, Chaos killed him. I'm sorry. But we will do everything we can to keep you safe, that was Hephaestus's last wish. His death will be avenged.

 **Pandora** : (Softly crying for awhile and calms down) Just please try to make it here as fast as you can.

 **Calliope** : We will Pandora, just remain calm and we will be there.

The blue fire fades away, Atreus and Calliope both continue their journey. They are now on the electrical bridges, Atreus rotates the lever around in circles, and the bridge changes direction along with the other one. They jump on the other one and did the same, but the third bridge did not have a lever on it. Atreus had an idea, the boy used his electrokinesis arrows on the bridge and now it brought both bridges together. The gate was closed, both of them open it together. They continue to walk until they reached Hera's gardens. The sun was still out and they see servants of Olympus, watering plants and others things. They reached the other side of the upper gardens until enter the door that leads back to the caverns. They are now at the enterence where they now at a different location from the caverns, next to them was another metal wooden box and in the middle of it was red source, surely it must means something. they run and jump onto the large structure, they couldn't find a way to unlock it but what they did notice was that it was make of heat and they would need an item that posses ice. The Leviathan could work on it but they would need something else, and out of nowhere the Queen of the scorpions appeared in front of them. They quickly attack the giant beast with every thing that they have but it didn't do anything, it just made the scorpion more angrier. It crawls undernunderneath the box to confuse Atreus and Calliope on where it could appear next.

 **Calliope** : How can we stop it? it's crystal armor is indestructible in it's legs!

 **Atreus** : I don't know? Does it have armor aanywhere else?

 **Calliope** : It doesn't have armor on its back but how can we reach its back?

Atreus looked to his left noticed air coming out of a big chain, he had an idea. And looked back at Calliope.

 **Atreus** : Then I shall aim higher!

Calliope had confused look on her face until she noticed exactly what he has talking about.

 **Calliope** : I see! I'll distract it while you take the final blow.

 **Atreus** : Got it!

Atreus jumps to where the chain is, and flies upward into the air. The Skorpious comes out of hiding until Calliope noticed the beast, it walks closer to her really slowly. Atreus looks down and begins to fall downward to the scorpion, Atreus hits the beast in time before it could attack Calliope. It's life ended but Atreus was nowhere to see, and it worried Calliope. She looked around the dead scorpion until a blade pierced through it's skin, the blade was cutting more it's skin until Atreus crawled out the beasts stomach, it was really disgusting for Calliope because it's organs fell off and the boy was covered in blood.

 **Calliope** : Ew. Uh... Did you find what you were looking for?

 **Atreus** : (Sighs) Well I found this. Do you have any idea what it could be?

Atreus holds out the item until Calliope realized what it was.

 **Calliope** : This is the Boreas Icestorm. Place it on the red source.

Atreus places the item on the red source and it turned white. Air was coming out of the top lift side of the box. Atreus tells Calliope to hold on to him again, she couldn't do it because Atreus was still covered up in blood but she would have to so that the two can complete their journey, Atreus told her that the blood can clean itself up and after a few seconds It did. They flew upwards until they see another red source and they used the Icestorm on that as well. They see another one that's far away from them, so they decided to wall run over there by using their speed. They active all of the red sources until they reached the enterence to where they see Daedalus and he noticed them in the shadows, but could not figure it out. He thinks it is his son Icarus. But when Calliope and Atreus stepped out of the shadows, Daedalus realized that it was not his son. They told about what happened to Icarus, after what he tried to do. And now Daedalus mourns alone for the death of his own son. Atreus and Calliope used the ice storm on the final red source and now the Labyrinth was finally completed. They enter the Labyrinth and passed all of the trials, now they are at Pandora's gate, a large crystal was blocking the gate. It seems that Zeus didn't want anyone to release or see Pandora. Atreus and Calliope used their strength to remove the crystal and now the gate is open, Pandora was sitting down until she noticed Atreus and Calliope. They move to her side, Atreus kneels down to Pandora and Pandora hugs Atreus which caught the boy off guard and he didn't expect that to happen. This girl was still young and it reminded him of Calliope before she became a god.

 **Pandora** : I was afraid you wouldn't make it.

 **Atreus** : We told you that we would keep Hephaestus's promise. Come, we must leave this place.

 **Pandora** : Come, I can show you the way.

Atreus lifts the other gate open and now the three children began to walk out the Labyrinth. The three continue to walk for a while, they have already passed through the traps in the Labyrinth.

 **Pandora** : Thank you both.

 **Atreus** : Your welcome Pandora.

 **Pandora** : So my father is really dead isn't he?

 **Calliope** : Yes, I'm afraid he really is.

 **Pandora** : Who is Chaos. And why did he kill my father?

 **Atreus** : Chaos is an unstoppable enemy who calls himself the ultimate god. He has the same powers as me, and Calliope and is more faster than us. Well he doesn't have her light power but I gave her my speed. When we tried to trap him he said that our ultimate battle will bring about the destruction of Olympus and a few of us will die by Chaos's hand, and Hephaestus was the first one to perish by his hand. Who knows who his next victim will be. He took the box of Pandora, I don't know why he would take it. But we will stop him no matter how many sacrifices are made.

 **Pandora** : I know what lies ahead, I saw Zeus torture my father I should've help but I was afraid, and I've witnessed many terrible things.

 **Calliope** : Hephaestus did what every should do. Protect his child.

 **Pandora** : No. it's all my fault, I failed him because of fear. And fear it's own kind of Darkness. And in that Darkness I heard what the gods said about me, they called me a monster but in their words I heard fear, the fear of two warriors, the fear of you two.

 **Atreus** : They could be afraid of us after our battle with Ares. Or the fear of me.

 **Pandora** : Perhaps. As the fear in the gods rose, mine was replaced by hope.

 **Calliope and** **Atreus** : Hope?

 **Pandora** : Hope is what makes us all strong, it is the reason we are here and it is what we fight with when all else is lost.

 **Atreus** : Wow. That was beautiful.

 **Pandora** : Thank you, Atreus.

Atreus unlocks a door that had an image of Daedalus on it. They watch as he is held by chains as a torment. They reach the final trial, in an instant, Calliope and Atreus use their speed to kill all of the enimes that spawned. They reach the top of the Labyrinth and what they were not expecting was a man with dark armor who stood in front of them. And neither one of them said a single word.

 **Atreus** : Chaos, what do you want?

 **Chaos** : To only have a nice chat with my enemies.

 **Atreus** : Why?

 **Chaos** : Because I thought that it would a more better approach instead of fighting you.

 **Atreus** : Ok? how did you know we were here?

 **Chaos** : I know every move you make, how you think, and feel. You cannot change the future you know, in the gods fears you will always be a shadow beneath my throne, you are the past where as I, I am the ultimate god. Hephaestus's death was a tragedy but there will be more bloodshed and it will have your name on it.

 **Calliope** : We won't let that happen, you will fall and this world will be protected from monsters like you.

 **Chaos** : Your words will be your last, Calliope. As I stab you through your own heart and worthless life flee from your body.

 **Atreus** : What are you talking about?

 **Chaos** : Ah... Both of your fathers didn't tell you did they. In the future all of Greek gods die and you and Calliope are the only ones left, I stab Calliope through the heart as you try to save her but you weren't fast enough. Hermes was keeping the secret from you by Kratos's word and if you don't believe me ask him yourself.

 **Atreus** : No! Your lying!

 **Chaos** : Am I. You know the sad thing is that you are the only one who will survive my wrath. You actually thought that Modi, Magni, and Baldur were your biggest foes but it's me, it has always been me Atreus.

 **Calliope** : You must love to hear the sound of you talking all the time.

 **Chaos** : Calliope, trying to show that you're not afraid but I now you are. I'm sorry that you have to die but it's either you or me, that way my vengeance will complete. And despite your efforts to change the future you can't, because I am the ultimate god. Atreus, you have had to suffer worse than everyone, you've endured pain you whole life, the loss of your mother, and trust me, you will never get over this.

With that said Chaos leaves the Labyrinth to let Atreus, Calliope, and Pandora get back to Olympus, Atreus will have to have some words with his father.


	32. chapter 32

**THE FACE OF CHAOS**

Atreus, Calliope, and Pandora reached Mount Olympus and the first place they go to is their chambers. Greek Kratos, Norse Kratos, and Lysandra are already there waiting for them. Once the three children enter the chambers they see nothing more than three adult gods starting at them but Atreus was only looking at his father. But the boy wanted to see if his father will tell him about the future and if he doesn't then he will just tell him what happened during the conversation with Chaos.

 **Norse Kratos** : You were in the Labyrinth looking for Pandora.

 **Atreus** : Yes, and we've succeeded. It was Hephaestus's last wish to find Pandora and protect her.

 **Norse Kratos** : I see.

 **Atreus** : So what happens in the future? Did you both see anything in the sisters of fates temple?

 **Norse Kratos** : No. The sisters of fate wouldn't allow us to the see the future.

 **Atreus** : Oh. Ok then how would I know this... All of the Greeks gods die, Chaos killed Calliope but I wasn't fast enough to save her!

 **Norse Kratos** : Who told you this?

 **Atreus** : Chaos told us everything, and you kept this from me! Why!?

 **Norse Kratos** : Mind your tongue, boy! I didn't want you to know because I don't want vengeance to consume you.

 **Atreus** : Then show us what happens. I need to know what will happen. I lost my my mother but I don't want to lose more of my family.

 **Norse Kratos** : Very well. Come with us to the reflection pool.

All of them arrive at the reflection pool, then the pool reflects to the future of what happens. It shows Greece in chaos and Chaos killing Calliope, and Atreus becoming the Ghost of Greece or Olympus. The reflection pool fades into regular water, Atreus takes a few steps back after what he just witnessed, the boy now sheds tears like the time when he got his first human kill. Norse Kratos walks to him, kneels to his sons height and puts his hands on Atreus's shoulders.

 **Norse Kratos** : Boy. I know it will not be easy for a while but we need you to stay focused. Can you do that for us?

Atreus nods yes and his father replies Good. After Kratos gets back up and turns around Atreus pushes his father from behind and runs out the chambers.

 **Norse Kratos** : (yells) Atreus!

 **Calliope** : I'll follow him!

Calliope runs out of the chambers to follow Atreus, she gives chase but Atreus was more faster than her. Atreus doesn't know he's actually being followed by his sister, they run out of Olympus and the sun was going down from the horizon but Calliope doesn't know exactly where he's going. After a few seconds of running, Calliope immediately stops to hide behind a boulder when she sees Atreus stopping from a short distance away in the middle of a grass field. While she continues to hide, she peeks at what Atreus will do next.

 **Atreus** : I'M HERE! I'M HERE

A woosh sound was heard and Chaos and the unfamiliar woman stood in front of Atreus, and now they stare at eachother.

 **Atreus** : I know what will happen in the future. Why are you doing this?

 **Chaos** : Because it's our destiny, Atreus. You cannot stop it you know that, and once the future is written you will have nothing left.

 **Atreus** : So us having this conversation right now, we're changing the future.

 **Chaos** : Are we? I'm sure you will understand why I have to do this. Once Calliope dies in your arms nothing will hold you back, you will become even stronger, you will become death itself.

 **Atreus** : Show your face!

 **Chaos** : Very well, even if I do the future will not change.

 **Atreus** : I don't care, just show me who you are!

A few seconds later Chaos slowly puts his hands on his own helmet, taking it off and when the helmet is removed it reveals that Chaos is actually a slight spitting image of an older Atreus except that the hair was the same and with a red mark on his left eye that's similar to his father's red tattoo.

 **Older Atreus/Chaos** : (Speaks in a normal voice) Like I told you from the beginning, I am the ultimate god.

Young Atreus could not believe who was under the mask this whole time, a future version of himself. But why would he want to kill Calliope and that was the only thing that came to his mind.

 **Older Atreus/Chaos** : It's like looking in a mirror.

 **Atreus** : So now that I know who you are, who's the woman next you?

 **Hela** : I'm Hela, the goddess of death. ( **Hela from Thor Ragnarok)**

 **Atreus** : Hela. The goddess from my land.

 **Hela** : Yes, anything else you'd like to say.

 **Atreus** : Only to my older self. Uh... How do you become... Chaos.

 **Older Atreus** / **Chaos** : Well I'm actually from a another timeline where you didn't come to Greece. When I stayed with my pathetic father, a few years later I killed him myself, I let my evil side take control of me. When I discovered my true potential in my godhood Hela and I joined forces and killed all of the gods from every single land around the world except for the Nornir. When they told me about the other timelines, I've discovered one that was about a young version of myself time traveling to my fathers past, after you became a god and continued your happy little life we both wanted to take control of the situation. Once Calliope is out of the picture, we will kill every single around the world over and over again from all the timelines to insure that their is no more gods who can stop us. In 3 days from now we will have our ultimate battle to see who is the fastest man alive, and it will be you who will be abandoned and forgotten.

Atreus rushes Chaos to pull an uppercut move on him, the attack sends him flying into the air, the boy attacks Hela next and she was on the ground. Atreus sees Chaos getting back up, he quickly runs and grabs him in a Jiu Jitsu Brazilian choke hold while standing up ready to snap his neck.

 **Atreus** : Your going to die right here.

 **Older Atreus/Chaos** :(Smiling) I forgot to tell you, Hela has deadly attacks then any other god.

 **Atreus** : And what would that be! huh.

Out of nowhere a blade pierced Atreus through his left leg, the boy yells in torturous pain. While the boy was detracted by the blade in his leg Chaos punches his younger self in the face, Atreus let's go covering the pain in his face with his small hands. Chaos rushes Atreus giving him a strong punch in the stomach sending him up into the air really high, Chaos jumps high enough to reach Atreus's body punching him in the face multiple times, puts both of his hands together and slams his body back to the ground creating a huge crater like what Atreus did to him when the boy used Spartan Rage on him. Chaos land's safely, now both Hela and Chaos look down at the crater where Atreus is beaten groaning in pain. Hela pulls out a blade from her right hand, she was about to throw it at his heart until Chaos grabs her hand on time.

 **Hela** : What are you doing you fool?

 **Chaos** : I don't want him dead I want him to suffer for all eternity, we need to kill every single god and he will the only god in the earth to feel all alone in this world.

 **Hela** : Fine then. We should be on our back now. And what do you want to do with Pandora's Box.

 **Chaos** : I will open the box once we fight the boy in 3 days, I will receive the power to kill a god while the evils of the great war spreads all over Greece and infecting the Greek gods. They will know the true meaning of fear, the fear of us unstoppable gods.

 **Hela** : I guess I can't argue with that.

With that Hela and Chaos leave the field, Calliope makes sure that the cost is clear, she runs to the crater, walks very carefully to Atreus and goes on her knees. Checking his pulse, heart still beating, Atreus opens his eyes and sees his sister with a worried expression on her face.

 **Atreus** : (In a weak voice) Calliope?

 **Calliope** : Don't say anything, Atreus! I'm going to help you... You should look away for this.

 **Atreus** : Why would I...

Calliope pulls the blade out of Atreus's leg, the boy grunts in pain. A few seconds later Calliope helps Atreus get back up, it's going to be a little bit for Atreus because he's really weak, he would have to limp all the way back to Olympus while Calliope puts his right arm around her neck to help him keep balance. And it will take a few hours for the wound to heal.

 **Atreus** : You saw everything did you?

 **Calliope** : Yes Atreus I did. We know who Chaos is now, but I'm not sure how everyone else would feel about this?

 **Atreus** : I'm wondering the same but we need to tell them. I must admit that was more surprising just like the time when the time that father... told me that he was a god in our timeline. And what the older me said about letting his evil side take control I'm afraid that... it might do the same thing to me again like when I killed Modi, the son of Thor.

 **Calliope** : Don't say that brother, you will never be like Chaos. You are kind, brave, funny and those are the things I like about you.

 **Atreus** : (Chuckles) Thanks Calliope. And I say the same to you.

After 15 minutes of walking they both arrive at Olympus, both of them told all of the gods who Chaos actually was, repeated his backstory and will have their ultimate battle in 3 days from now, Atreus apologises to Norse Kratos for pushing him and running away, he replies "Just let it go, boy and do not tempt me ever again. You must rest to restore you strength if we have a chance of winning against Chaos and Hela."

Atreus and Calliope go back to their chambers, they go to their room to rest. Calliope is resting in her room peacefully while Atreus is just sitting on the side of his bed for a while until he thought of something, he figured that he can probably make something really nice for Calliope. In his timeline his mother Faye would always make him gifts every time he was growing up, she would always be there for him. So Atreus figured that he would do the same for his sister, he loved Calliope more than anything else in the world like his father and mother and will do anything with the power he has to keep her safe, and that is what he will do. He will stop Chaos for the sake of the world, it's people, gods and the other timelines. Meanwhile Norse Kratos and Pandora have a talk, Norse Kratos explained everything in his timeline with her sacrificing herself into the flame of Olympus, unleashing the power of hope to the mortals. Pandora was very surprised of the story that Norse Kratos had gave and now she will not repeat the same tragedy like in his timeline.


	33. chapter 33

**SURPRISES**

Morning came by as Atreus stumbles upon a shop at the city of Sparta. Atreus always wanted to get something nice for Calliope, before her mother pass away she would wear these special earrings almost everyday when she took him on a hunt. He never got the chance to ask her where she got them but when Sindri, the blacksmith germophobic dwarf said to him that he made the earrings for her after he made her Leviathan axe. Atreus looked around the shop and he sees beautiful dresses, jewelry, scarfs, and colorful necklaces with sphere diamonds, Atreus decides that a necklace would be a perfect gift for Calliope. He spots a really nice blue necklace with a blue sapphire sphere diamond that has a resemblance to the color of his own eyes.

 **Shop keeper** : See anything in liking young warrior?

 **Atreus:** Yes sir, this necklace right here how much is it worth?

 **Shop keeper** : 50 coin.

 **Atreus:** 50 coin? hmm, is there any way that hacksilver would work as well?

 **Shop keeper** : Hacksilver? Is it other word for coin.

 **Atreus** : Yes sir, give me a second.

Atreus pulls out a bag of hacksilver, and in the bag was like a thousand coins. He takes out one coin to show and give it to the Shop keeper, he examines the coin and thinks that this coin of some sort is from another land.

 **Shop keeper** : Apologies young one but I don't think that these sort of coins would be acceptable from Greece. You would have to gain coins like ours if you want to get this necklace.

 **Atreus** : Oh.

 **Shop keeper** : Why do you want to buy this item, what brings the true reason?

 **Atreus** : I want to get this for my sister before... she goes to the afterlife.

 **Shop keeper** : Is she suffering from a sickness?

 **Atreus** : Yes, she is.

Atreus lied to the shop keeper because he did not want to know the full truth of what really happens in the future. But to make sure that the shop keeper believes him was that he would shed a few tears and let them out as they drop from his face.

 **Shop keeper** : I am truly sorry to hear that young one. I'll tell you what I will let you purchase this necklace for these coins but just remember the next time you come next to a shop make sure that all shop owners will only receive greek coins.

 **Atreus** : Thank you so much.

 **Shop keeper** : Likewise young one.

Atreus hands the shop keeper 50 hacksilver coins, the shop keeper receives the coin and gives the necklace to Atreus, they both shake hands and thanked eachother. Atreus heads back to Olympus to give Calliope her gift, and he hopes she'll love the necklace. On Calliopes side of the side of the story after Atreus leaves Olympus. She gets out of her bed knowing that her brother left Mount Olympus but she did not know the reason behind it but she also knows that he will come back from wherever he heads off to. She first went to the baths to clean up, got into her battle uniform. Did her hair and what she did was that she removed her braids so that her hair can change into a long fashion like Lysandra's hair. After she finishes getting ready she walks to the door that exits the chamber and right before she was about to walk out an unexpected visitor seeks up from behind, holds her in a choke hold with his left hand and covers her mouth with his right hand so she wouldn't scream or making any other noise to not give away his position. Calliope was not even expecting that to happen, she was petrified by not knowing who was holding her captive until the stranger spoke in a dark and threatening disordered voice in her right ear.

 **Chaos** : Did you miss me sister?

Calliope realized who it was, Chaos the ultimate god a.k.a older Atreus from a different timeline. She wanted to scream but she couldn't do it but what would he want with her, she prayed in her mind 'Atreus please come back, please!'. Greek Kratos just arrived but he is on the other side of the door and has no idea what is happening on the other side.

 **Greek Kratos** : My Child, Atreus in the event that you two are already awake you should start getting ready for more training.

Calliope tries to speak as loudly as she can but Chaos still has her in a strong grip still covering her mouth and he wouldn't want to spoil the surprise of what was on this side of the room.

 **Chaos** : (Whispers in Calliope's ear with his normal voice) If you continue to make any more noise whatsoever I will kill you here and now.

Greek Kratos leaves the chamber door, Calliope tries to find a way break out of Chaos's clutches and finds an opportunity, she quickly puts her right hand in front of Chaos's face and shines a bright light in his eyes loosing his grip to cover his eyes as Calliope falls to the ground on her stomach coughing. Chaos screams so loud that Greek Kratos heard it from the other side a few steps away from the door, he runs back to the chambers kicking the door open. Chaos regained his sight and grabs Calliope by the throat picking her up off the ground, Kratos growls in anger as he runs to them, hitting Chaos with a strong punch in the face letting go of Calliope and the strong force sends his body to the far end of the chamber with his back up against the wall.

 **Greek Kratos** : Run Child!

Calliope quickly runs out of the chamber, Chaos gets back up knocked Greek Kratos unconscious and follows Calliope in pursuit. In the great hallways of Olympus Chaos appeared in front of Calliope as she gasps in surprise, Chaos karate chops Calliope on her neck knocking her out. He picks up her body before she could hit the ground, Norse Kratos saw what was up ahead the great and runs to Chaos while slamming his axe to the ground creating slippery ice but Chaos escaped mounmount olympus in the blink of an eye.

 **Norse Kratos** : NO! NO!

 **Mimir** : Brother, we need to find Atreus quickly.

Atreus appeared in front of Norse Kratos in a flash, the boy was actually curious about what happened, he looks at his father for a second, the Leviathan axe was activated into its ice form which also got the boy more nervous. Kratos began to look at his son as well to tell him what he just witnessed. And he also noticed the necklace in the boy's hand.

 **Norse Kratos** : Boy, Chaos...was here and...he took Calliope. I tried to stop him but he got away.

 **Atreus:** No! Where did he take her!

 **Mimir** : Little brother, we are not sure but first you need to calm down.

 **Atreus** : Quiet head! That's not helping me at all. I will rip Chaos's head off!

Lysandra and Pandora hear the two arguing about something from a few away and decided to step in the conversation.

 **Lysandra** : What treachery is this? Is something wrong?

 **Atreus** : Chaos... Kidnapped Calliope.

 **Pandora** : Calliope was captured by your future self?

 **Atreus** : I will scour all of Greece to find her and I will not rest until I do, the battle is in 2 days from and I need your help. Without her I cannot win!

Greek Kratos regained consciousness but when he is at the hallways he noticed Atreus was already talking with his future-self, Lysandra, Mimir, and Pandora. Greek Kratos was not happy at all he was driven into this rage against the boy for not being here when Calliope needed her but when Mimir says that Chaos could've taken Calliope very far from here that made Greek Kratos even more angry. He walk to them without hesitation and when he approaches Atreus he deliberately hits the boy in the face really hard and that action made everyone go into shock.

 **Greek Kratos** : THIS IS YOUR FAULT THAT MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN TAKEN.

Greek Kratos tries to attack Atreus again but his fist was blocked by a strong grip and that was Atreus's hand, he slightly picked up Greek Kratos's body and runs through multiple walls, in seconds later the two arrived at the gladiator battle chamber, the boy slams Greek Kratos into the ground, Greek Kratos does a tiger tail sweep move that trips Atreus to fall on his back, the god of war quickly gets back up and stomps his right foot really hard on Atreus's face. After he releases his foot off Atreus's face, grabbing him by the throat picking him up off the ground, and choking him while showing an angry facial expression.

 **Atreus** : If...you kill me...Calliope will die...as well. And if you are the same...monster like in my father's past timeline than...prove it and your vengeance will always control you.

Greek Kratos knows the boy is right about one thing and he knows the boy is his only chance at finding Calliope and stopping Chaos, but if he does kill him Lysandra or Calliope would never forgive him in this life or the afterlife. Greek Kratos let's go of Atreus as the boy rubs his neck from the strong grip. Lysandra, Norse Kratos, and Pandora enter the battle chamber and they saw the two warriors apologize for the small fight they just had but their true goal was to find Calliope.

At Chaos and Hela's lair where Calliope is being held in chains trying to break free but it seems that the chains are as strong as the gods own strength even both Kratos's could never break out of these chains.

 **Older Atreus** : Don't think that will help you get out, your trapped here and have nowhere else to go. And if you keep trying I'll torture you like this.

Chaos kept putting small cuts on Calliopes body. Her stomach, arms, legs, and face. Calliope cries in pain knowing that this was just the beginning of her own torment.

 **Calliope** : (sniffing) Why don't you just kill me know and be done with it.

 **Hela** : We only want to be the only gods left in the whole world and keep doing it over and over again in all infinite timelines.

 **Older** **Atreus** : And no one else will save you including Atreus, once all the gods in the Greek Pantheon are dead I will kill you right in front of Atreus.

 **Calliope** : My brother is the ultimate god and he'll find a way to stop you and end your both of your lives.

 **Chaos** : (Disordered voice) Atreus will be the one to fall before me and when he does your words speaking of how much you love him as a brother will be the last thing he will ever hear.


	34. chapter 34

**THE SEARCH FOR CALLIOPE**

About 10 minutes later after Calliope gets kidnapped by Chaos, Atreus was running through all of Greece to see if he can find Chaos's hideout in order to find Calliope and rescue her, the boy looking in abandoned houses, caves, secret passages, and mountains peaks. Atreus was worried about Calliope and she's young, much too young to face an enemy like Chaos, the boy is breathing hard and long from all of the running but he wouldn't give up so easily on his task he just had to keep moving forward in order to find her. Norse and Greek Kratos would've done the same thing as well but this is more greater than both of them and Atreus was their only hope in stopping Chaos, Hela and finding Calliope but he did not know another place to look, he is on his knees and in rage he hits the ground really hard with his right fist creating a small hole on the ground. And out of nowhere a shade appeared in front of Atreus unexpected, the boy quickly gets back up and pulls out his sword ready to fight this stranger and not letting his guard down.

 **the shade** : Your mind is troubled, and your skills are without equal even if it means making a few mistakes.

 **Atreus** : Who are you?

 **The shade** : I'm Orkos, the oath keeper. Son of Ares, the god of war and Alecto, the fury queen. I know what you are seeking I can see it in your eyes, you want to find Calliope your half-sister and kill Chaos your future evil self.

 **Atreus** : Ok...? Do you happen to know where Calliope is? Speak in fast details now because my blade thirsts for blood!

 **Orkos** : Calliope, she is being held in a prison that's known as the prison of the damned also called Aegean the Hecatonchires. But to help your sister, you will need to seek an Oracle, she has an item that posses the ability to decay or rebuild structures even manipulate time to slow down your own opponents, it's called the amulet of Uroborus. The Oracle is at her temple in Delphi and she can help you. The furies relentlessly hunt you down in the name of Chaos but if you find the Oracle before my mothers find you I can teleport you to the prison of damned.

 **Atreus** : Why are you doing this after what I'd done to your father?

 **Orkos** : I hated Ares more than anything else in this world, I thank you for your help Atreus.

 **Atreus** : Your welcome I guess? And why not just teleport me to this prison of the damned right now, Calliope cannot last a day in there!

 **Orkos** : I cannot do it right now you will need to find the amulet first, and Chaos spoke with Alecto telling her to put a barrier around the entire prison that can disable your powers. I have also been spying on them since they brought Calliope to the Hecatonchires, so you will need the item for the path ahead, Atreus.

 **Atreus** : And what path is that?

 **Orkos** : The path of freedom.

 **Atreus** : Freedom?

 **Orkos** : Yes, freedom from the wrath of Chaos, Hela, and the furies. You should use the blue necklace to still your mind, the furies will use illusions to try to distract you.

Atreus forgot the fact that he was still holding his sisters gift in his right hand really tight and turned his attention towards Orkos with a smirk. He did not trust the oath keeper just yet but he was curious about why he wanted to help him and he will find out sooner or later.

 **Atreus** : Right.

The both hear a loud echoing sound from in the distance, Atreus has never heard this unfamiliar noise before but Orkos knew the source of the sound.

 **Orkos** : Two of the furies are near, they cannot know I speak with you. Seek the Oracle named Aletheia, Atreus.

 **Atreus** : Yes sir!

With that Atreus leaves in a flash on his way to Delphi while Orkos teleports away to keep out of site from the furies. On Calliopes piont of view or perspective she is on her knees, inside the Hecatonchires's opened mouth and is being held in chains from her wrists. The little 8 year-old girl is still a little weak from being tortured, only a few small scratches and bruises were showing on her black leather chest armor, golden arm bracers, golden leg guards, and on her cheeks. Looking at her surroundings she grips on both chains trying really hard to break free, in front of her she sees two slightly big green bugs about to attack her but they jumped out of the way from the appearance of Megaera.

 **Megaera** : Hello Calliope. What's wrong, you seem confused Calliope? Having trouble remembering our special time together.

Megaera brutally hits Calliope in the face twice with her two claw hands, you can see blood poring out of the young girls mouth and she grunts in pain.

 **Megaera** : I'm happy that Chaos brought you here for what you had done to Ares, and for that you will die by my hands.

Megaera pulls an uppercut move with her hand claws from Calliopes armor to her chin pushing her body back a bit. She screams in pain, the attack was almost deadly that it could kill a mere mortal in one hit to create a big flesh wound. Calliope stands up with one leg while the other leg is on the ground, she still had some energy to stand on two feet while Megaera gets ready to pull another attack with her four spider like appendage back claws.

 **Megaera:** I'm quite skilled at teaching respect!

Megaera uses her back blades to strike Calliope but she uses her small body to use the advantage to dodge the attack, Megaera tries again but Calliope does the same thing, while the back blade is being her body the little girl quickly wraps the right chain around her back blades and pulls with all of the strength she can spare, the metal thing that blocks the end of the chain breaks free and at the end of the chain holds a sharp blade, she brings the chained weapon to her hand and proceeds to attack Megaera with it. Megaera was not expecting that to happen at all from a young god well she is the child of Kratos after all.

 **Megaera** : Your life means nothing!

Before Megaera was about to lunge at Calliope, she quickly grabs the other chain that's holding her from her left wrist, pulls with everything, breaks the metal thing and swings the sharp blade to Megaera slicing her stomach. She retreats the left chained weapon back to her left hand and charges Megaera into a tackle. They both begin to fall into two pillars that leads at the lover part of the Hecatonchires's body, while Calliope was on top of Megaera they both crash into the ground hard but the only injured one was Megaera, before Calliope could use the identical chained blades to stab Megaera through the heart, the fury sister uses her four spider like back blades to push goddess of light back to a wall. The fury sister gets back up and is in alot of pain she has to retreat but Calliope wouldn't let her get away this easy so she decided to give chase but she also realizes that she can't access her speed or her light powers so she decided that her best option was to run and use weapons like a normal warrior. Megaera looks behind her and sees Calliope catching up, she quickly summons her green bugs to slow Calliope down. Calliope uses her chained blades to kill every single one of Megaera's offsprings, Megaera had a surprised look on her face and proceeds to keep running, Megaera jumps on one of the Hecatonchires's hands.

 **Megaera** : Let's see how you fair against the Hecatonchires.

Megaera summons her parasites again to infect one of the Hecatonchires's hands. And in moments later on the palm of the hand creates a huge horrifying creature with two blades for hands and the Hecatonchires's entire right arm was slightly moving as well when the parasites infected the skinny arm it must have infected the whole arm as well. The huge creature roars in fury and turns it attention towards Calliope. She girl pulls out the chained blades from her back ready to fight this beast. Calliope attacks the vicious beast by swinging the blades many times in physical contact. **( Like when you play the 7 GOW games your just pressing square, square, square, square, triangle every time with every enemy that you see lol)** When the beast becomes weak, that's when Calliope knew that she had the advantage. She used the chain blades to claim onto the monsters back, the beast recovers and notices the young god on his back, tries to shake Calliope off but as soon as the 8 year-old girl jumped slightly above the beats head that's when the monster knew he fucked up. Calliope brutally stabs the monster through the head with her chained weapons killing it in an instant and falls forward on its face. Calliope gets off the beast while the Hecatonchires's right arm is still slightly moving, she see Megaera a few feet away from her.

 **Megaera** : You cannot stop us!

Megaera runs away from the goddess of light again and it was getting more frustrating for Calliope, she decides to quickly end this once and for all by killing the fury sister. She gives chase again but the Hecatonchires's arm moves upwards and Calliope was sliding down, she quickly grabs one of her chained blades to stab the surface so that she can keep going at a steady pace. When she reaches the shoulder of the Hecatonchires she didn't see Megaera anywhere so she decided to check the left arm of the Hecatonchires since the right arm is still moving like crazy, once Calliope made to the other side of the Hecatonchires's prison body she climbs up a ladder and sees a small house up ahead. Calliope enters the house without hesitation and will not let her guard down, 'it cold and slightly dark in here but where would Megaera be?' she thought.

 **Calliope** : She must be close but how close?

 **Megaera** : This close!

Megaera grabs from behind Calliope in a bear hug and charges the wall, breaking through the solid house. They both land on a platform that faces the Hecatonchires's head. Calliope quickly gets back up and throws strikes against Megaera, the fury sisters was getting angry and was left with only one more option, Megaera climbs on the Hecatonchires's left eye while placing a hand on to her sliced up stomach.

 **Megaera** : You have caused me pain for the last time, little Spartan.

Megaera summons her parasites again to infect the HeHecatonchires' entire head, around its mouth creates the same back claws that Megaera has but more bigger. The Hecatonchires tries to eat Calliope but she jumps out of the way in time. The girl thought of something really fast and had to take that risk, she uses her chained blades to stab and climb the Hecatonchires's mouth claws. **(If I would say or that's a way of putting it)** When she reaches the top of the Hecatonchires' lips Calliope throws her right blade chain to Megaera's chest and pulls her to make her fall down to a platform that's located at the bottom part of Aegean, Calliope jumps and falls at a fast rate to Megaera's body, they crash into the ground hard before Calliope stabs Megaera in the heart ending her life so that it can be sent to the underworld and when Megaera died the Hecatonchires died as well. Calliope sighed in relief that it's all over, she grabs her chained blades and walks away from Megaera's body, sits down on her bottom for a while getting some rest to restore her strength and looks at the chain blades for a moment until she remembered what the weapons really are.

 **Calliope** : These were father's blades when he became Ares's servant. Huh, I never thought that I would see these again. I suppose I'll hang on to them for a little bit while I walk around this prison until Atreus finds me and when he does, (Talks in a teasing tone) my treacherous brother will get it for leaving me.

Atreus arrived in Delphi moments ago entering the Oracle's temple and now he's close to the Oracle's chamber. When he opens a massive door he sees two female statues holding an hourglass, the boy looks slightly to his left he sees servants wearing golden masks trying to finish another statue and a tall old man about 8 feet high named Castor appeared while carrying a golden spear to see what the servants have done so far and all refer to him as master.

 **Castor** : We have given all you need for success and yet you still fail us, the statues were to be completed by now?

 **Servant** : It is a massive task you have set before us, Master. But the rest of us can barely keep pace, they need food and rest.

 **Castor** : You were not asked to speak! Finish the statue before I come back but when I return and it's not finished yet all of you will be put to execution.

Castor leaves at once to the Oracle's chamber to sit on his throne facing the enterence of the chamber making sure if anyone enters with gifts. In moments later Atreus opens the doors to enter the chamber to see the Oracle that Orkos spoke about.

 **Castor** : Place your offerings if you wish to seek the Oracle. And we shall decided if they are worthy or not.

 **Atreus** : I don't really have anything to offer, my only concern is to meet Aletheia.

 **Castor** : You presume audience with the Oracle and yet you bring no offerings? Bold, stupid but also bold. Although you must have good reason to seek counsel with the Oracle carrying such a mark.

 **Atreus** : I have come to see the Oracle and that is what I intend to do.

Atreus continues to walk forward passing Castor's throne.

 **Castor** : I would've liked to hear your story warrior, it is a shame you fail to see reason. Remove him.

Two servants did as commanded, they got their weapons ready to fight the boy but Atreus looks at them with an angry grin and says "Boo" the guards just run away frightened.

 **Castor** : (Sighed) We have to find a better slave trader.

Castor removes his robe ready for battle, and it shows that his brother Pollux is attached to his stomach and it was not a good sight to see. Castor uses the amulet of Uroborus on himself and Pollux to make them both young, Castor grabs his golden spear and teleports in front of Atreus.

 **Pollux** : You will not see the Oracle.

Together Castor and Pollux use the amulet of Uroborus to make the bridge break and crumble below Atreus's feet and the boy quickly moved out of the way in time.

 **Atreus** : Whoa! How did you do that?

The boy was getting surprised and he really wanted to know the source of their power, Atreus quickly examines them and noticed the glowing amulet around Castor's neck. 'Could it be?' Atreus thought for a moment thinking that the item might be the amulet of Uroborus that Orkos spoke of. Castor teleports going to forward where the bridge ends and Atreus follows him, they make it the Oracle's throne as she sleeps or we think she's asleep since she has no eyes.

 **Pollux** : He's quite persistent isn't he.

 **Castor** : No matter. His persistents will only mean his death.

 **Atreus** : Shut up you idiots. Let's just get this over with.

Castor fires light blue blaster from the amulet, Atreus just simply moves out of the way, strikes a half deadly punch to Castor sending his body off the ground for a while and landing on his face. Castor teleports behind Atreus to attack him but the boy already saw that coming, he uses his speed to go into flash time to slow everything down around him. Atreus takes the weapon from Castor's hand and breaks the spear with ease like a twig, Castor and Pollux are still in slow motion as Atreus grabs Castor's head and slams it into the ground killing him in an instant but he forgot about Pollux who is still alive. Atreus stopped going in flash time, everything becomes normal and he walks to the Oracle's throne while Castor's lifeless body lies on the ground Pollux decides to take control, Pollux sees Atreus approaching the Oracle and thinking fast Pollux uses the amulet to destroy the Oracle's throne while she falls into the abyss.

 **Atreus** : NO! You bastard!

Atreus runs to Pollux who was still attached to Castor's dead body, grabs him and slams his body on the platform that they were standing on breaks and they fall into the abyss. Atreus still hanging on to Pollux's half body brutally rips him off Castor's body. The first one to fall on the ground was Castor, second was Pollux and the third was Atreus but the lands on the ground with one foot and one knee. Pollux was crawling away from the boy and Atreus wouldn't let him get off that easy, the boy walks over to him, grabs him by the neck and you hear a snap sound. After that Atreus turned his attention towards Castor's amulet, he rips it off Castor's neck. Atreus hears a voice behind the ruble contents of that was apart of the platform. Atreus uses the amulet of Uroborus to heal the platform pieces to go back up on the platform and he sees Aletheia badly injured from the fall so he quickly runs to her.

 **Atreus** : Aletheia!

Atreus is about to use the amulet to try to heal Aletheia.

 **Aletheia** : The amulet of Uroborus that you carry has no effect on me.

 **Atreus** : There must be a way to help you.

 **Aletheia** : There is no need child, I have waited for this day. Your thoughts are clouded by what happens in the future warrior I can feel it. The furies are hunting you down by Chaos's command and he is testing you to see if you will be ready for the battle. Theirs a possibility of 2 futures that will happen in 2 days, one where you will fail and be left alone cursed to walk the earth forever, and the other is where you succeed with victory.

 **Atreus** : How can I be able to stop Chaos and have the future where I win against him.

 **Aletheia** : Seek victory on the right path and believe in yourself. But you must stop the furies first before they use illusions to their advantage.

 **Atreus** : How can I stop the furies when all I see is nothing but illusion?

 **Aletheia** : Use the necklace, it will help you stop the illusions and Orkos will aid you.

Aletheia passed away in seconds later, Atreus mourned her by speak in Norse death writes a way of showing respect for the innocent and the weak. Atreus finished and stepped out of the temple, Orkos appeared in front of Atreus and the boy told him every that happened. Now that Atreus has the amulet of Uroborus both Atreus and Orkos teleport to the prison of the damned. Calliope was walking around the prison for a while until she stumbled upon a prison cell and who was in the cell was the first man to be captured by the furies and he had written alot all over the walls.

 **Prisoner** : You are the young spartan that Orkos talked about, aren't you? Yes I definitely need to write that down into the record.

 **Calliope** : I've heard stories about him. What do you know of the oath keeper?

 **Prisoner** : They see that he was the first marked one but his father, Ares didn't like the way he turned out. I know. Because I was the first one to be put here by the furies. See, I've been keeping a record. Orkos was born here, and his mother's... They used to be... fair. Harsh, but fair. it Had something to do with Ares, I imagine. The way they treated him... Their own son.

 **Calliope** : That is no reason to betray your own.

 **Prisoner** : Betray your own... sounds familiar. Orkos actually did it and it was because of you and Atreus.

 **Calliope** : We did what had to be done. And stopping Ares was the greatest moment that me and my brother ever accomplished.

 **Prisoner** : And you received the invitation, nonetheless. Didn't you little Spartan. This will definitely go into the record.

Calliope leaves the prison cell to go back outside only to get some fresh air, while she continues to wait for Atreus. Once Atreus and Orkos arrived at the Hecatonchires, they see nothing more than destruction on a few buildings and they see the place that Calliope was held.

 **Atreus** : Where is she?

 **Orkos** : I do not know? But it seems that the Hecatonchires is dead. But if Megaera is dead than that must mean that Calliope escaped somehow, She must be near by. Let's split up to see if we can find her.

 **Atreus** : Yes sir.

Atreus is looking around the prison yelling "Calliope where are you" a few times until Calliope heard a familiar vioce that belonged to her brother in the distance up ahead. Calliope yelled back "Atreus over hear" and Atreus hears the voice of his half sister. They see eachother in the distance, Atreus was the first one to run up to her, he gives Calliope a strong hug really happy to see her once again, Calliope does the same and a few tears were falling from her eyes.

 **Atreus** : I am so sorry for not being by your side, Calliope. It will never happen again.

 **Calliope** : (Crying on Atreus's shoulder while speaking) I was really scared Atreus. Chaos brought me here to be tortured. I thought that I would never see you again.

 **Atreus** : It won't happen again, I promise to never leave your side. And perhaps this gift will explain for how deeply sorry I am.

Calliope stops crying on Atreus's shoulder for a moment, tears are being shown on her cheeks and she is very curious to know what he means by gift, And when Atreus shows her the necklace that he got for her. Calliope's eyes glint in surprise as she sees the beautiful necklace on Atreus's hand. Atreus puts the necklace on for her, and she loved it. Calliope accepted Atreus's forgiveness with a smile on her face and brought him into hug and Atreus hugged her back again. Silence was all that you could hear around them, and their love as brother and sister was far more powerful then any mortal family or god could ever surpass.

 **Note** : Welp, did you guys enjoy this chapter? let me know in review chapter session and tell me what you think. I also like making Atreus and Calliope badasses and having a heart to heart moment in my story and TBH I also think that making Atreus the god of justice and honor would have been an amazing title. Chapter 35 will be out soon and have a nice day, peace out.


	35. Chapter 35

**THE ENIMES TAKE ACTION** **, THE END**

Calliope and Atreus stopped hugging after a few seconds, Atreus noticed the weapons Calliope has on her back he couldn't quite make it out, the boy asked Calliope to give her one of the weapons to get a closer look at it. Atreus examines it for a while and then he remembered the name of the two identical weapons.

 **Atreus** : The blades of chaos, how did you get these?

 **Calliope** : Chaos rapped my wrists around chains but I never realized that I was being held by my father's old fire blades.

 **Atreus** : Oh. Well these will definitely come in handy in the future. Come on let's find a way out of this stupid place.

 **Calliope** : You read my mind brother.

 **Atreus** : I also like what you did with your hair. You look beautiful.

 **Calliope** : Thanks Atreus.

Atreus hands back the blade to Calliope, she puts it to her back along with the other one and began walking. Atreus wasn't sure where Orkos was, he thinks that he could still be around the prison searching for us or should they search for him. Out of nowhere in front of them the prison changes into the city of Sparta, an illusion forged by Tisiphone yet they do not know of her treachery until she appeared in front of the young Immortal gods as two take out their weapons.

 **Tisiphone** : We only need to bring you both home.

Tisiphone creates another illusion around Atreus and Calliope making them think that they in Greek Kratos's old home in Sparta but they refuse trying not to fall for her so called mind tricks.

 **Calliope** : Our home is in Sparta!

Atreus and Calliope both rush to the door in front of them breaking it on impact to face Tisiphone. She uses her powers to create illusions of Spartans, 11 of them holding shields and spears. All of them charge to two gods but Atreus and Calliope were showing their own strength to the greatest warriors knowing that they can't face powerful opponents. While hovering in the air Tisiphone summons her Daimon, a powerful bird like creature that is made dark magic. The Daimon sends fire projectiles at Atreus and Calliope but both of them dodge the attacks, Atreus pulls out his bow and shoot arrows at Tisiphone but the fury creates a wall in front of her to stop the arrows. Tisiphone commands her Daimon to charge Calliope and Atreus, the bird grabs both of them with his big talons, it takes them to the outside enterence of Alecto's chamber as the bird slams the children to the ground hard. Both of them are on the ground in pain, groaning, and when they get back up both of them don't see Tisiphone anymore or the Daimon bird creature but one question was in their heads "Why would the bird leave us here". They had no choice but to enter the chamber. Once they enter the chamber the doors close from behind, they were not expecting this whatsoever, both of them witness the sight of a small wooden cabin surrounded by alot of snow. Atreus was somewhat used to this environment, Calliope on the other hand was getting a little cold, her arms and legs shivering since she doesn't have a fur outfit to protect her body and doesn't recall seeing a house like this before but when she sees the face that Atreus was giving while he was looking at the wooden house the boy thought that he would never see this house again, it was his mother's and father's house. without even saying a word he slowly walks forward to the door with Norse runic symbols on the left and right side, Calliope slowly follows him from behind, Atreus grabs the handle of the door ready to open it but hesitated for a second. This time Atreus opens the door entering the house with Calliope at his side, they walk to the middle of the house and see the dinner table on the right side near the fire place with a huge pot that's used for making stew, few candles that are lit, a huge water bucket, the two beds at the very end of the house, one that's vertical for Atreus's size and the other facing horizontal was large enough for two adults. A beautiful figure stands at the opened door, and when Atreus and Calliope look back at the door they see nothing more then Laufey the Just/ Faye. Atreus gasps in surprise see his mother again after her passing, after completing her last wish to scatter her ashes in Jotunheim, the boy was just speechless but him and Calliope both know this could be another trick by the furies, so it looks like they're going to have to play along. Faye smiles at seeing her son yet again but what really caught her attention was the young girl next to her son, the last guardian of the giants closes the door to enter the house walking to Atreus and kneels at his level, placing her right hand on the boy's soft face as Atreus just smiles and letting a few tears out. Atreus brings his mother into a tight huge, showing how much he missed her after being gone so long while Calliope just smiles at this beautiful scene.

 **Faye** : I'm really proud of you my little wolf, you and your father completed my wish.

 **Atreus** : You don't know the amount of how much I missed you after all this time, I just wanted to tell how much I love you.

 **Faye** : It's ok Atreus, all that matters is that I'm here with you.

 **Atreus** : Mother, I want to meet Calliope. Calliope this is my mother, Faye.

Faye stops hugging Atreus for a second to take a look at the young girl. With a smirk coming from Faye's lips she greets Calliope as a welcomed guest.

 **Faye** : Greetings Calliope, it's a pleasure to meet you knowing that you are friends with my son.

 **Calliope** : And it is a privilege to meet you as well Faye. Atreus has been a great friend to me.

 **Faye** : My son has always been great with having good manners but I never thought that he would use them bring such a wonderful and beautiful young girl, perhaps you two will make a fine couple when the day comes, hmm.

 **Atreus** **and Calliope** : MOM/FAYE!

After that outburst of embarrassment both of them blush and look away from eachother at the same time they are half brother and sister after all meanwhile Faye just laughs at their reaction.

 **Faye** : I'm just being lighthearted if that's a way of describing myself, nothing is wrong with having a sense of humor. Come you must starving, let's hunt together all three of us.

 **Atreus** : Yeah definitely, but one question before we go mother.

 **Faye** : You can ask me anything little wolf.

 **Atreus** : Wouldn't you prefer my name to be loki instead of Atreus?

 **Faye** : Loki? that's a foolish name for someone as young like you. I would have to think of a more better name then Loki my son.

 **Atreus** : (Sighs) I knew it.

Atreus pulls out his sword, placing the weapon on Faye's neck. Faye was petrified by Atreus's action the boy would never in all his life do something like that to mother.

 **Faye** : Atreus what is this? Have you gone mad!

 **Atreus** : Your not my mother! Stop this illusion!

Faye makes a grin and backs up a bit, Tisiphone disables the illusion on Faye to reveal that it is Alecto.

 **Alecto** : In time you will forget, all that you've lost can be yours once again. If this is what keeps you in service to Lord Chaos then this is what you will have.

 **Atreus** : It's not real and you can't fool me.

 **Alect** **o** : The hard part is over, boy. Offer yourselves to use completely and you shall both live in blissful illusions.

 **Atreus and Calliope** : Never.

The cabin changes into Alecto chamber as the fury queen is about to attack them.

 **Alecto** : Then let death be your reality!

Atreus and Calliope charge the fury queen, Alecto quickly fires her black goo from the palm of her hand to hit the young gods but they dodge the attack in time. Atreus charged Alecto again only to grab an item attached with eyes that was hanging on the left side of her hip before she flew back to the middle of her chamber landing on a circular platform.

 **Alecto** : You have made a poor choice, children.

Alecto noticed that the item on her left hip was gone and Atreus was the one holding it, Both children walk forward to the circular platform. Tisiphone lands next to her sister, as her Daimon disappears as the children draw closer to the furies.

 **Tisiphone** : A simple trinket will not defeat us sister.

 **Alecto** : You both defy me, you are but simple children.

Tisiphone creates an energy barrier to block the children's path, Atreus uses the eyes of truth on the barriers to destroy it to make Tisiphone weak.

 **Tisiphone** : You should have taken our offer Spartans. Now you will pay for that.

Tisiphone fly's upwards into the sky to create an illusion outside and inside the chamber of sea water and Alecto preforms transformation, Atreus and Calliope do not know what is happening to her. huge tentacles started forming, while witnessing a hideous sight Calliope pulls out the blades of chaos ready to fight as Atreus does the same with his sword.

Meanwhile upon Olympus at dawn where Greek Kratos, Norse Kratos, Lysandra, and Pandora all stare at the flame of Olympus still waiting for Atreus's return. But the only person who was still worried was Lysandra hoping that her daughter is by her brothers side, she didn't show any signs of being worried but Kratos's saw it in her eyes.

 **Norse Kratos** : Do not worry about anything Lysandra, the boy will not rest until Calliope is found and safe from Chaos's grasp. I know it has been easy for all of us.

 **Lysandra** : I know Atreus will find her, that's a brothers promise.

 **Greek Kratos** : True, but you must remain calm, wife. Atreus will find her and bring her back here. But I'm more surprised that Chaos is not alone, a god by his side.

 **Mimir** : I couldn't agree more, brother. Does this god have a name of any kind?

 **Norse Kratos** : Atreus told us that this gods name is Hela, the goddess of death from your pantheon. What do you know of her, Head.

 **Mimir** : Hela? Doesn't make sense, there was never a mention of a goddess of death from our pantheon. Or am I missing something?

 **Norse Kratos** : That is not possible! Every pantheon would have a god or goddess of death but why not yours? Are you bewitched again.

 **Mimir** : Brother, I'm just as confused as you all are, trust me on that.

 **Hela** : He's right about one thing and that's because I wasn't born yet.

The four Immortal beings quickly look behind them to see the female goddess with a grin on her face.

 **Greek Kratos** : WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER WITCH!

 **Hela** : If you want to find out, you'll have to try and defeat me but you can't.

 **Norse Kratos** : Lysandra take Pandora and the head, warn the gods!

Lysandra taking Pandora along with Mimir exit the area of the flame of Olympus to the gods. Leaving both Kratos's behind take out their weapons. Hela unleashes multiple swords and throws them, the marked warriors evade the sword while running to Hela and the goddess of death does the same. Hela deflects the Leviathan in another direction, Norse Kratos quickly gets his guardian sheild to attack Hela with his bare fists, Hela decided to do the same. Norse Kratos was throwing strong hits to Hela but it was doing absolutely nothing, Hela shows her own strength and her attack where more affective than Kratos's, she creates a strong punch to send Norse Kratos to the other of the room. GreekKratos jumps to take on Hela himself, showing his skills with the blades of exile. Hela was dodging his attacks, and throwing swords to the god of war impaling his body, Hela walk to Greek Kratos as the man is on his knees, the goddess of death lifts his chin up making eye contact.

 **Hela** : The true thing about me is that I'm actually Chaos's daughter. You both are my Grandfather's but once you are out of the picture Calliope will die.

After that is said Greek Kratos transforms into Spartan Rage and Norse Kratos does the same. Greek Kratos pulls an uppercut move on Hela sending her to the roof to fall back on the ground, Hela quickly gets back up only to Norse and Greek Kratos's punching bag, both of them strike the goddess of death with powerful hits slowly making her body walk backwards to the flame of Olympus. When they were getting close, their Spartan Rage was low so low that it ran out making Hela have the advantage, She pulls out spear only to impale both Kratos's into their stomachs, and punching them in the face to send them to the ground, bloodied, and beaten. Hela makes a smirk and pulls two more swords from her hands to make the final blow on both tattooed warriors.

 **Hela** : Like I said neither one of you could defeat me.

 **Female vioce** : But I can.

Hela looks behind her only to be tripped by Norse Kratos's Leviathan axe, Hela falling to the ground on her stomach, before Hela could get back up to attack the woman but the beautiful figure used a runic attack to make Hela's body freeze for a while moving at a super slow pace. The woman grabs Hela by the throat with her two hands and threw the goddess of death into the flame of Olympus. The goddess was disintegrating into ashes never to seen again, and all the gods know that anyone who touches the flame dies. The woman looks behind her only to see Norse and Greek Kratos standing up and pulling the spears out of their own stomachs to heal the wound. Norse Kratos turned his attention towards to the woman who saved him, when he gets a closer look his heart stopped, his life flashed before his own eyes. It was none other than his second wife, Faye. The only question that came to his mind was "How are you here? that is not possible?"

On Alecto chamber as Atreus and Calliope finished the battle with Alecto and Tisiphone. The children landed on the circular platform as Alecto was transformation back into her human form only to be badly injured. Tisiphone makes her Daimon to attack Atreus and Calliope, they grab its wings and slams the bird into the ground, Atreus uses the eyes of truth to completely destroy the Daimon. Tisiphone changed character to become Leonidas.

 **Leonidas** : I should've throne you of the cliff when I had the chance.

Calliope punches really hard Tisiphone only to change into someone else.

 **Deimos** : You have brought this destruction of the world to yourself, Atreus.

Atreus makes the next attack, and when the walks to Tisiphone and grabs her by the throat, Tisiphone changed into someone else hoping Atreus will hesitate.

 **Faye** :(in a crying vioce) Atreus, please! My son!

Atreus goes into shock for a moment, he would never do something like this to his mother but he knows it's not really her. He knows his own mother more than anyone else. Atreus continues to choke Tisiphone, snapping her neck to end her life.

 **Alecto** : This is not over, Chaos will avenged us and Ares. And the ultimate god will bring you only nothing but pain.

Calliope makes the final blow, stabbing Alecto in the chest with the blades of chaos ending her life as she evaporates. Atreus and Calliope both exit the chamber. Orkos appeared in front of them, and said "I would not have strong enough to chose your path god of speed".

 **Atreus** : At least it's over now, our only concern is stopping Chaos and Hela. Do you think that you could get us back to Olympus?

 **Orkos** : I'll try.

Atreus and Calliope hold Orkos by the shoulders and in seconds later all three of them arrive at the flame of Olympus. Greek Kratos left the room awhile ago to give Norse Kratos and Faye some privacy. Calliope, Atreus, and Orkos see Norse Kratos hugging a woman, but they couldn't quite make it out of who he was hugging and when the woman turns around to face Atreus, the boy was speechless yet again. Calliope and him killed the furies but he just had to make sure this wasn't an illusion.

 **Atreus** : Mother? is it really you?

 **Faye** : (Giggles) Yes my child, it's me. You won't have to shed tear for me anymore.

Atreus walks slowly to his mother only to give her a hug.

 **Norse Kratos** : Boy, she will explain everything tomorrow. I have already told her all of the events that happened when you first came here and when I arrived.

 **Young adult Atreus** : Did you not also mention me as well, father.

The loud echoing vioce hunted Atreus in his heart when he heard it. Atreus quickly stopped hugging to turn around to see his arch rival standing behind the flame of Olympus not also wearing his armor while Calliope and Orkos backed up.

 **Atreus** : Stay away from my mother!

 **Chaos** : I have no intention of her whatsoever, I only came for one thing. And that's to kill your mother and father.

 **Atreus** : Like I would ever that happen!

Atreus vs Atreus began with the two fast gods running around the room striking hits and dodging eachothers attacks, Chaos hits Atreus with an uppercut sending the boy upwards into roof. When Atreus began to fall back down, Chaos takes out his wrist blade to stab Atreus but Chaos got punch in the face by Calliope sending him to a wall. Atreus fell on the ground really hard, Faye and Norse Kratos run to their son who was out cold. Chaos got back up from the ruble only shout in a loud voice that all of mount Olympus could hear.

 **Chaos** : CAAALLIIIIOPPPPEEEE

Chaos now fights the goddess of light but Calliope doesn't do so well against him. Calliope was grabbed by the throat and was being slammed into the ground multiple times hurting her small body. While Chaos was being distracted Norse Kratos quickly gets the Leviathan axe to use the wrath of the ancient runic attack on him, freezing his body to slow down. Atreus regains consciousness to only find Chaos weak from being iced. Atreus runs to Chaos attacking him with strong punches and Calliope joins her brother, they are literally preforming a brother and sister combo attack, after Calliope's last attack Atreus grabs Chaos by the throat and smashes him into the ground, punching his future self in the face multiple times. When Atreus was finished all of the gods enter the room even Greek Kratos, Lysandra, and Pandora. Chaos is extremely weak from all of the attacks, but Atreus was not done yet the boy grabs Chaos by the throat with his his right hand and picks his body up only to where his knees were still on the ground. The boy began to choke Chaos as his life is about flee from his body he says this to Atreus.

 **Chaos** : (Chuckles) Do it... You kill me you become me and no matter how hard you try... you will never change.

 **Atreus** : Then the cycle will end here, now that my mother, father and the rest of my family are here they will always be with me until the end of time and they will make sure that I will never be like you. And. That. Is. Final.

Atreus snapped his neck ending his life once and for all as his soul in being sent to the underworld never to be seen or hear from again. And everyone else knows that this is now over. Everyone thanked Atreus for saving their lives, saving all of Greece even the entire world. Now that Chaos is gone, Atreus thought of something for a moment the boy announced to everyone that he will no longer bear the title of the god of speed, his new title will be known as the god of justice and honor. Everyone else agreed that the title fits in perfectly, later on Atreus and Calliope decided to call it a night getting ready to gets some rest as Norse Kratos, Faye, Greek Kratos, Pandora and Lysandra do the same. When morning comes by fast Atreus was the first one to wake up before Calliope. After an hour later Calliope awoke only to hear voices coming from outside of her room. When she exits her room she sees Atreus, Pandora, Norse Kratos, Lysandra, Faye, and Greek Kratos having a conversation yet she did not know what they were discussing about.

 **Atreus** : Calliope your already awake, join us.

 **Calliope** : What treacherous act has made the god of justice and honor so excited?

 **Mimir** : You and brother will be going to my homeland, isn't that exiting little sister.

 **Calliope** : Your homeland with the Norse gods. But why?

 **Faye** : Because you and my son are going to scatter my counterparts ashes from this timeline. We have all discussed it.

 **Calliope** : That sounds amazing, me and my brother will go the Norse gods home land.

 **Norse Kratos** : Do not act so surprised Calliope. It was tough for me and Atreus when set on our goal to scatter Faye's ashes. And later on Faye will become the goddess of protection.

 **Atreus** : I don't think it will hard this time, we're gods and nothing can stop us. We just have to do everything all over again.

 **Pandora** : True.

 **Lysandra** : It will be a long journey for the two of you. You should get ready while you still can.

 **Calliope** : Of course, mother.

Atreus and Calliope both got ready in time ready to go this new adventure that awaits for them, they have already said goodbye to the Greek gods after Faye's ascension but the toughest challenge for Atreus was to say goodbye to their parents and Calliope has already done that with her parents.

 **Atreus** : I'm really going to miss both of you. I mean we just got back together as a family.

 **Norse Kratos** : Your mother and I will miss you as well, Atreus. And try to at least not to shed tear.

 **Atreus** : (Giggles) Don't worry I won't.

 **Faye** : Be strong for us Atreus.

 **Atreus** : I will mom.

 **Pandora** : Bring me back sometime beautiful, something that says hope.

 **Atreus** : I'll find something for you, Pandora.

 **Mimir** : Oh, and tell the other me from this timeline that I said hello, lad.

 **Atreus** : Don't worry Mimir I'll tell him. Calliope are you ready?

 **Calliope** : I'm ready Atreus.

 **Atreus** : Alright then, let's go.

 **Zeus** : Atreus, I have a weapon for you that was forged by Hephaestus before he died.

Zeus handed Atreus the lightning sword, a divine indestructible weapon that can harnesses the power of lighting, The sword's compacted form is a small cylinder/baton which only at the touch of Atreus or Calliope will glow and transform into its true sword form. And it can also revert into its dormant form unless he decides for it to stay in full form.

 **Atreus** : Wow, thank you Lord Zeus.

 **Zeus** : No I should thank you both my grandchildren for saving all of us, you both showed us the way to honor and trust. Go to wherever you need to go we will all be here on Olympus waiting for you.

With that said Atreus and Calliope walked together heading north, but before they left Greece they decided to say goodbye to their friends Themistocles and Aeskylos. They both know their next journey will be long, difficult, and fun for the most parts. Two marked warriors and two wives have never been more proud of their children as they look through the reflection pool seeing them leave Greece, and without a doubt they have always been destined for greater things and they will watch them every step of the way. And now that Chaos is gone for good no evil would ever have the power to take on the goddess of light and the god of justice and honor. They were now known as the defenders of Earth/Midgard.

 **Note** : This the end of my first story but don't worry there will be two more stories. But honestly I'm pretty excited myself about my third story and I think it will surprise you all as well, my second god of war story will come soon so just hang in there. And let me know which chapter from 1 to 35 did you like the most, have a nice summer break and I'll talk to you all later.


End file.
